


Течение

by Sco



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sco/pseuds/Sco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как можно помучить мазохиста? Быть к нему нежным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Течение

**Посвящение:**  
Гениальной Йонеда Ко, которая никогда не узнает ни обо мне, ни о моей бездарной новелле.

## Глава I

  
      Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох. Мы редко осознаём процесс дыхания, пока не попадаем в среду, где воздуха нет. Вода. Бывают сны, где мы мечемся под водой, боясь вздохнуть, впуская по капельке тягучую субстанцию в свои лёгкие, с удивлением осознавая, что мы дышим ею. А в действительности, смерть от попадания воды в лёгкие очень мучительна и болезненна. Но страшнее всего не боль, а сам страх вдохнуть под водой — это инстинкт.  
  
      Дима давно привык находиться в воде. Часами он не вылезал из бассейна, разрезая зеленовато-голубую гладь, гоняя себя от бортика к бортику. Его скорость на дистанции 50 метров — лучшая в команде. Запах хлорки и шумные всплески, искажённые водой звуки, свисток тренера. Большую часть времени он проводил именно здесь, готовясь к очередным соревнованиям или поддерживая себя в форме в промежутках между ними. После тренировок мышцы болят почти всегда, вода никогда не перестанет сопротивляться ему, неизменно замедляя движения рук и ног, его плеч, заставляя выбиваться из сил на последних метрах. Она не так проста и податлива, как воздух. Она выжимает из своего пленника все силы, оставаясь обманчиво неподвижной и однородной.  
      Дима вынырнул и схватился руками за бортик. Глаза уже ощутимо щипало, несмотря на очки для плавания. Надо купить новые — резиновая прокладка стала жёсткой, пористой от хлорированной воды, и пропускает внутрь. Он стянул очки с головы, бросил их на кафель. Подтянулся на руках, присев на бортик. После поддерживающих объятий воды гравитация всегда прижимала к земле, мстила, как жена за ночь с любовницей. Дима тёр глаза, хотя знал, что от этого будет только хуже, но чесалось до мурашек. Он слышал, как сланцы тренера прошлёпали по кафелю по направлению к нему. Сухая прохладная ладонь приподняла его подбородок.  
      - Дай посмотреть. Сегодня, по-моему, ещё хуже, Дим.  
      Дима разлепил мокрые ресницы. Тренер приблизил к нему лицо, разглядывая его своими молочно-голубыми глазами. Почти лишённая цвета радужка, как та вода в бассейне, даже белок подсвечен голубым, наверняка что-то генетическое. Тренер выпрямился.  
      - Сходи к Антонычу, пока он здесь. А то вторую неделю ходишь, как кролик. Может, закапает тебе что-нибудь.  
      - Хорошо, Андрей Игоревич.  
       Дима встал на ноги, аккуратно прошёл по мокрому скользкому бортику до своих шлёпок. Заскочил в раздевалку, набросил большое полотенце на плечи и потрусил к эскулапу Антонычу. В кабинете нескладного диковатого медбрата стоически выдержал закапывания глазных капель, от которых стало ещё хуже. Теперь уже глаза стрёмно жгло.  
      - Сейчас пройдёт, — успокоил Алексей Антонович. — Посиди чуток, не открывай и не три руками.  
      Дима сидел на кожаном стуле, прилипая мокрыми плавками к сидушке. Он слышал, как Антоныч вышел из кабинета, пикая телефоном. Накатила обычная лёгкая сонливость, как всегда после плавания. Из душевых доносился смех ребят, бряцанье железных дверец шкафчиков из раздевалки. Всплески воды и шлёпанье голых пяток по кафелю: последние задержавшиеся вылезали из бассейна под свист тренера. Ему было тепло и влажно под полотенцем, уютно. Приближающийся голос Андрея, требующий от всех побыстрее уматывать домой, запах его туалетной воды.  
      - Ну как ты, болезный? — голос совсем близко.  
      - Жжёт адски.  
       Рука Андрея потрепала Диму по волосам.  
      - Кротов, мне слепой пловец не нужен, — саркастичная улыбка в голосе. Всегда немного надменный, всегда немного небрежный. — Антоныч, отпускаешь бойца?  
       Голос медбрата рядом:  
      - Открой глазки, красавица. Ну, получше, вроде. Щиплет?  
       Дима проморгался. Щипало, ну и чёрт с ним. Ужасно хотелось домой и спать. Тело начало остывать во влажном полотенце, ноги замёрзли.  
      - Жить буду. Пойду одеваться. Спасибо!  
       Дима прошёл в раздевалку, минуя душ. Тело обсохло, и под воду больше не хотелось, кожа стянулась от хлорки и немного покалывала. Быстро одевался, не думая ни о чём. Он любил это состояние после тренировок — тело приятно уставшее, а голова пустая. Оставался последний бросок до дома по холодной улице, и в кровать.  
       Зима не признавала март весенним месяцем, продолжая морозить воздух и засыпать землю снегом. Натянув капюшон и завязав шарф, Дима шёл к метро, подгоняемый ветром в спину. Тёмным вечером снег кажется очень ровным и чистым, а под фонарями он искрится и мерцает, вытаскивая из памяти тот детсадовский восторг, когда сияние снежного настила казалось сказочным. В кармане пикнул телефон, оповещая о входящей СМС. Не хотелось вынимать руки из карманов — зябко, подождёт до метро. Тёплый воздух в вестибюле подземки, в вагоне малолюдно, убаюкивающее покачивание состава. СМС-ка от мамы — просит отписаться, как приедет домой. Хоть Дима и съехал от родителей на бабкину квартиру, он каждый день держал связь, не желая отдаляться от семьи. Через три остановки снова ледяной воздух, скрип снега под ботинками. Щёки и нос покалывало от мороза. Ещё два дома, и его подъезд. Он думал о белом батоне в хлебнице, о том, как намажет хлеб маслом и положит сверху кусок сыра. О горячем чае с молоком, если оно ещё не прокисло. Но в магазин идти уже нет сил. Скрипучая дверь подъезда, шумный лифт, наконец, дверь квартиры в жёлтом свете тусклой лампы на площадке. Дима опустил руку в карман сумки и застыл. Он чётко, до мельчайших деталей, вспомнил, как выложил ключи в раздевалке бассейна и оставил их на верхней полке своего шкафчика. Сейчас вот вспомнил! А не тогда, когда сумку собирал! Для порядка порыл по другим карманам, понимая, что без толку. До родителей больше часа на метро, через весь город. К тем друзьям, которые рядом, уже поздно. А главное, что нужны вещи и книжки для завтрашних пар в институте. Если сейчас рвануть к бассейну, минут через 20-25 будет там. Может, успеет до закрытия, вахтёр там допоздна сидит. На фоне усталости, голода и мороза, эта неприятность показалась практически горем.  
  
      Опустевшая, выстуженная улица, снег в лицо. Раздражение на свою глупость и несобранность, как там говорят, дурная голова ногам покоя не даёт? Тёплый воздух метро и покачивания вагона уже не убаюкивали. Дима нервничал, спешил, думал, что он будет делать, если бассейн уже закрыт. До здания бассейна он почти бежал, глотая морозный воздух. Глаза слезились, под тёплой курткой по спине тёк пот. Он взлетел по ступенькам, ударившись плечом в стеклянную дверь, которая открылась перед ним. Успел!  
       Забрав ключи из шкафчика, Дима в сердцах шандарахнул железной дверцей, частично деля с ней ответственность за эти идиотские забеги. В коридорах было почти темно и абсолютно тихо. Кивнув вахтёру, вывалился на мороз, натягивая капюшон.  
      Он прошёл метров двадцать по пустой площадке перед крыльцом, когда услышал голос тренера. Две машины на парковке, обе с работающим двигателем. Андрей стоял рядом с высоким мужчиной в тёмном пальто. Мужчина сделал два быстрых порывистых шага к Андрею, схватил его за грудки и потянул на себя. Дима ринулся было на подмогу, но через секунду застыл, поражённый увиденным. Мужчина притянул к себе лицо Андрея и поцеловал его, прямо в губы, без дураков. Андрей упёрся ладонями мужчине в грудь и через пару секунд, за которые мужчина чуть не проглотил его голову целиком, вяло оттолкнул агрессора.  
       «Насильник? Извращенец?» промелькнуло у Димы в голове. От такой версии жар бросился в лицо, крупные снежинки, падающие на горячие щёки, тут же превращались в тёплые капельки. Мужчины не могли его видеть — он стоял за железной решётчатой оградой, в тени тусклого фонаря. Как в мутном сне, он следил за тем, как Андрей отступил от мужчины на шаг назад и взялся за ручку дверцы своей машины.  
      - Иди домой, Саша, — почти приказал тренер.  
       Мужчина шагнул к Андрею, пытаясь взять его за руку, которую тот тут же отдёрнул. В тишине засыпающего города Дима услышал убитый голос мужчины:  
      - Давай поговорим.  
  
      Мы — социальные животные, мы можем определить, какого рода отношения связывают людей. Мы видим признаки, жесты, взгляды. Здесь было всё очевидно, хотя Дима никогда не видел раньше голубых в общении друг с другом. Он разглядывал их, как негров-альбиносов, ужасаясь нелогичности, ошибочности картинки. Он растерялся, ему было стыдно, он испытывал неприязнь и вместе с тем какой-то нездоровый интерес. Он не мог оторвать от них глаз: всё это было так интимно и завораживающе. Это выворачивало Диму наизнанку.  
      - Разговоры имеют смысл, когда что-то непонятно. У нас не тот случай, — Андрей в своём репертуаре: надменно, жёстко. И вдруг — лукавая, почти нежная улыбка. — Поцелуй меня на прощанье и больше не приходи.  
       Дима непроизвольно перестал дышать. Он даже сделал шаг вперёд, вглядываясь в две фигуры, как зачарованный, боясь пропустить хоть слово или движение. Пальцы мужчины скользнули по щеке Андрея. Время будто остановилось. Было видно, как Андрей приподнимает подбородок, подставляя свой приоткрытый рот. Прикрывает глаза. Мужчина сминает этот нежный рот своими губами, прижимает Андрея к себе, теребит его, как куклу. Андрей не сопротивляется, он позволяет себя хотеть, себя обожать. За секунду всё Димино представление о тренере, которого знал уже четыре года, рассыпалось в прах. Вот он какой на самом деле — порочный, надменный, эротичный. Как же Дима мог не видеть этого раньше?  
       Мужчина становился всё настойчивее, что-то зашептал Андрею на ухо. Кусал и лизал его губы, словно в какой-то животной брачной игре. Андрей отвернулся, и его лицо снова стало холодно-равнодушным.  
      - Всё, Саша. Уезжай.  
       Мужчина уронил голову, упёрся лбом Андрею в подбородок, оглаживая его плечи, дёргано прижимая к себе. Андрей терпеливо ждёт, расслабленно глядя куда-то вверх, на кружащие в свете фонаря снежинки.  
       Укол в сердце — Дима будто ощущает их эмоции. Тоску и отчаяние одного, усталость и апатию другого. Темнота, окружающая две фигуры, отрезала их от всего мира, позволяя проститься наедине, скрыв от чужих глаз.  
  
      Тёплый вагон, лифт, коридор квартиры. Почти до середины ночи Дима сидел на кровати, не включая свет и не раздеваясь. Всё изменилось. Всё казалось не таким, как прежде. Дима заглянул за ширму к фокуснику, осознал иллюзорность видимого. Столько непонятных, незнакомых эмоций, мыслей. Он боялся вздохнуть, боялся захлебнуться. Ведь страх сильнее боли.  
  


***

       Дима пришёл ко второй паре, к первой не проснулся. Сидел за партой, подперев рукой подбородок и водил рассеянным взглядом по кабинету под монотонный голос преподавателя. Надо же, всё выглядит так же, как и вчера. Ничего не изменилось. А он будто год здесь не был. О чём он думал, когда вчера здесь сидел? О ерунде какой-то, даже и не вспомнишь. Или это было в понедельник. В любом случае, это было до события. Именно так. То, что он увидел вчера — это было событие. Явление. Не хотелось никому об этом рассказывать, ни с кем этим делиться. Будто Андрей допустил его в свою жизнь, показал себя только Диме. Тот, второй, почти не вспоминался. Только бледное лицо Андрея, его прозрачные глаза, искрящиеся, как те снежинки, на которые он смотрел, пока разрешал себя мять и прижимать. Сколько ему лет? За тридцать — это точно. Интересно, он родился таким?  
      Зажужжал телефон, входящая СМС, «от: Андрей Игоревич». Дима смотрел на буквы на дисплее, у него проскочила мысль, что секунду назад Андрей тоже думал о нём. СМС, как всегда, коротко и по делу. «Позвони. Не срочно». Днём никаких звонков, всегда СМС, потому что знал, что у студента лекции. Появилось неясное возбуждение, как перед школьной вечеринкой, когда родители уехали на дачу. Вряд ли Андрей видел его вчера, скорей всего, что-то про апрельские сборы. Может, попроситься выйти и позвонить сейчас? Со второго этажа — там всегда половина кабинетов пустая. Отпросился, вышел, поднялся на второй этаж, сел на подоконник в пустом коридоре. Вдох-выдох. Набрал номер, после трёх гудков голос Андрея со шквалом таких знакомых звуков бассейна. Судя по голосам и визгам, совсем школота.  
      - Да, Дим, привет, — спокойный, взрослый. Холодный.  
      - Андрей… Игоревич, — чёрт, какая пауза идиотская получилась, вроде как он его по имени назвать хотел. — Здравствуйте!  
      - Слушай, по датам апрельские сборы получаются 26-го. Ты сможешь?  
      - Да, без проблем, — выпалил так, будто он теперь всегда сможет, когда ни позови.  
      - Ага. Ладно, до пятницы, — на заднем фоне свисток, крик другого тренера, женщины. Совместные занятия, наверное.  
      - Андрей Игоревич! — блин, заорал, как под дулом пистолета.  
      - Чего?  
      - А… Алексей Антонович сегодня работает? Я с глазами… хотел… там… — и совсем что-то нечленораздельное, сходящее на нет.  
      - Да, но он до двух сегодня. А что, хуже? — голос равнодушный, совсем не взволнованный.  
      - Да, я как раз мимо поеду, зайду, — и самый главный вопрос. — А вы до скольких?  
      - Я до вечера. Ну, давай, — разъединился. Ну да, у него там группа малолетних идиотов плещется.

      «Я только посмотрю на него», — подумал Дима, — «Только посмотрю».

      Он не мог сейчас чётко сформулировать, зачем ему смотреть на Андрея. Они уже четыре года друг на друга смотрят, и чего? Забавно, что почти всё это время Дима обычно в одних плавках. Кстати, а ведь Андрей никогда не выказывал заинтересованности по отношению к кому-нибудь из их ребят. А вдруг… У Димы похолодело в животе от дикой мысли. Вдруг у Андрея роман с кем-нибудь из пловцов? Блядь! Теперь будет об этом думать и смотреть на всех, как параноик. Хотя, Андрей всегда такой равнодушный ко всем… Ну и что? Это не мешало ему крутить роман с этим здоровым мужиком в чёрном пальто. Может, он высоких любит? А ведь Дима вроде чуть пониже Андрея. Шире в плечах и вообще крупнее, но пониже. Так, эти мысли уже совсем никуда не годятся.

      Дима всегда жил в ладу с собой. Никакого истеричного самоанализа или нервных метаний. Безосновательные душевные переживания никогда не владели им, потому он старался держаться подальше от «чувствительных и ранимых» людей, считая их неврастениками или симулянтами. Он откровенно мог признаться себе в своих слабостях, в своих симпатиях и желаниях. Но у всего должен быть свой предел, в конце концов. Размышлять о физической совместимости с тренером — это как-то чересчур. Да и о чём здесь думать? Ему и смотреть-то было почти невыносимо, а уж поучаствовать… Да, думать здесь не о чем.  
      Дима кивнул сам себе и пошёл на пару. Через несколько минут он уже знал, во сколько нужно выйти, чтобы успеть в бассейн до двух часов. Ведь глаза же надо показать, глаза, — это вам не шутки!

      Влетая в раздевалку без пятнадцати два, Дима стащил ботинки сразу с носками и влез в шлёпки. С волнением прошёл по короткому предбаннику, воровато выглянул в крытое пространство бассейна. Такое количество воды, возбуждённые визги и смех детей всегда создавали ощущение отпуска. Андрей стоял рядом с бассейном, руки в брюки, поставив одну ногу на бортик, и наблюдал за брызгающейся братией. Спортивные лёгкие брюки из водоотталкивающей ткани висели на его узких бёдрах. Белая футболка со спортивной символикой, на шее — свисток на красном шнурке. Вообще, для спортсмена, тем более, для пловца, он довольно хрупкий. Есть такие фигуры — ни жиринки, вечные подростки. Светлые волосы небрежно зачёсаны назад, да и не зачёсаны, а так, убраны пальцами от лица.  
      - Дим, ты? — Антоныч подкрался, как лис. — Чего в одежде? У вас сегодня разве есть занятия?  
      - Здрасте, я глаза вам хотел показать…  
      - Чьи?  
      - Свои.  
       Развернув пловца за плечи лицом к свету, Антоныч воззрился на Димины очи.  
      - Да нормуль… А что, болят или что? — вот дотошный какой!  
      - Ой, ну и отлично. Спасибодосвиданья, — протараторил пациент, отворачиваясь, и устремился к Андрею, прижимаясь к стенке, чтобы детвора не обдала его брызгами.  
      Андрей Неволин возвышался на краю бассейна, с полуулыбкой глядя сверху вниз на девчонку лет двенадцати, висевшую на бортике рядом с ним, доставая его вопросами или жалобами. Дима притормозил. Тренер выслушал её, что-то ответил. Девчушка кивнула, оттолкнулась от бортика и уплыла. Почему-то стараясь двигаться тише, будто охотясь, Дима подошел к Андрею сзади.  
      - Здрасте, Андрей Игоревич, — получилось как-то хрипло. Откашлялся.  
       Неволин повернулся и равнодушно кивнул.  
      - Ну, что у тебя, Кротов? Как глаза? — и снова отвернулся к воде, оглядывая детей.  
       Идя на поводу у своего неуместного азарта, Дима приблизил к Андрею лицо, чувствуя, как адреналин ударил по венам. Тренер повернулся и едва заметно дёрнул головой назад, не ожидая увидеть Димино лицо так близко от своего. Но Дима, даром что Овен, вытянул шею ещё вперед и открыл глаза пошире, глядя Андрею в самую его холодную душу. Еще пара сантиметров — и они столкнутся носами.

      - Красные? — прошептал он.

      Мы не ходим с линейкой в кармане, но всегда чётко ощущаем, когда кто-то нарушает границу нашего личного пространства. Излишняя близость чужака или умышленное отдаление близкого человека никогда не остаются незамеченными. Дима уверенно пересёк положенную границу, это можно и нужно было рассматривать как агрессию. Он пёр как танк, заявляя о чём-то, чего пока не понимал сам. Они оба моментально ощутили это животное напряжение. Андрей пару секунд переводил непроницаемый взгляд от одного Диминого глаза к другому и сказал без всякого выражения:  
      - Я не доктор, — и не двигается. Смотрит дальше. Игра в гляделки, значит.  
       Чего Дима добивался — и сам не знал. Он просто почувствовал такой драйв, такой азарт охотника, что пошёл ва-банк. Нет, он бы не рискнул коснуться Андрея, не совсем же идиот. Но выразительно опустив затуманенный взгляд на губы Андрея и приоткрыв свой рот, Дима сделал совершенно однозначное заявление. Не меняясь в лице, Неволин перевёл взгляд на что-то за плечом Димы и громко крикнул, заставляя того испуганно дёрнуться:  
      - Олеся… то есть… Оксана! Уйди с глубины, пожалуйста. Да, вон там плавай, где до дна достаёшь, — и почти без паузы уже Диме, отворачиваясь. — Иди домой, лечись.  
       Глядя на прямую спину Андрея, до Димы начало доходить происшедшее. Что за херню он сейчас отколол? Андрей и его отправил домой. Ну, молоде-ец, Димон…

      Весь вечер и последующий день Кротов пребывал в состоянии между «Жизнь прекрасна!» и «Какой-то тотальный пиздец». Раз двести уже повспоминал, как Андрей взял его накануне за подбородок, как смотрел в глаза, близко-близко, как за волосы потрепал тогда, у Антоныча в кабинете, пока он сидел слепой как Эдип. Или Эзоп. Короче, какой-то древний грека. Про то, как Андрей вчера его «домой» послал, старался не вспоминать, а если-таки вспоминал, всегда морщился и начинал сокрушаться и злиться на свою топорность и безоглядность. При этом Дима ни разу сам себе так и не озвучил, а собственно, какова цель его поползновений? Он что, сможет влюбиться в мужика? Нет. А секс себе может представить? Боже, нет. Тогда зачем досылается до бедного Неволина? Узнал, что тот гей, и это пробудило в нём какой-то нездоровый интерес? Ох, о нездоровом интересе лучше вообще не думать. Но то, что теперь он весь такой возбуждённый рядом с Андреем — это факт. Его так и тянет выкинуть какой-нибудь фортель из разряда вчерашней попытки пристыковки, малоудачной, кстати. А ведь шутка шуткой, а за такие бирюзовые акции Андрей может его запросто перевести в группу к Сотникову, другому тренеру.

***

      В пятницу Дима шёл на плавание, как игрушка с разряжающейся батарейкой. То спешно и уверенно вышагивал, как конь Будённого, то вдруг притормаживал и еле плёлся. Солнце распихало грязно-белые облака и светило, анонсируя, что журчат ручьи, слепят лучи и дальше что-то касаемо пня, который берёзкой снова стать мечтает. Жизненно, злободневно. Как раз его случай — про пень. Придя в бассейн, Кротов переодевался, крутя головой как филин, отслеживая периметр раздевалки и прислушиваясь к голосам из зала. Признаков Андрея обнаружено не было. После душа они с ребятами шумно посигали в воду, разбирая себе дорожки. Наконец, из предбанника вышел Неволин. Дима оглядел его, словно огладил взглядом, остался доволен. Красавчик. Ясно, почему тот мужик по нему убивался. Только просрал он своё счастье. Андрей его домой послал, ха-ха. Как и Диму, впрочем… Мда…

       Андрей поговорил с ребятами, зацепившимися руками за бортик рядом с ним. Заглянул в раздевалку, убедился, что все в воде и громко сказал:  
      - Сегодня по 50 метров гоняем. Давайте по трое, кто с кем хочет. Надо скорость набирать. Дима, очки надень.  
      Кротов выпрыгнул из воды как цирковой дельфин. За секунды перемахнул через три дорожки, ободрав живот о разделители. Подплывая к бортику, где стоял Андрей, чуть ли не схватил того за лодыжки, подтянувшись на руках. Неволин стоял не двигаясь, глядя на Диму сверху вниз.  
      - Андрей Игоревич, а вы мне не подадите очки? Вон они, — и указал вытянутой рукой на стул рядом с предбанником, на котором их действительно оставил, когда снимал шлёпки.  
       Андрей шагнул к стулу, взял очки и, не глядя на забывчивого пловца, следя за ребятами на воде, протянул очки Диме. Ах, какие мы серьёзные тренеры, прямо бдим за пловцами, ни на секунду оторваться не можем.  
      - Наденете? А то у меня руки скользкие, — ехидная улыбка так и норовила растянуть Димины губы. Он не специально оставил очки, но сейчас порадовался такой ситуации. Всё-таки, было в кайф лишний раз подёргать Андрея. Парадокс!  
       Прищурив свои стеклянные глаза, тренер оглядел наглого юнца, но смирившись, присел на корточки, вытягивая вперед руки. Дима подтянулся выше, подставляя голову. На лице Кротова играла победная улыбка, а синие глаза так и искрились идиотской радостью. Растянув резинку очков, Неволин водрузил их Диме на голову, но заметив его ликующий взор, резко отпустил резинку, и она шлёпнула пловца по голове и лицу.  
      - Ай! — Димино лицо вытянулось от удивления и обиды, но уловив еле заметное злорадство на лице Андрея, Кротов опять улыбнулся, умилившись такому гнусному коварству. Неволин выпрямился, отошёл и больше на него не смотрел вплоть до конца занятия.

       Впав в радость от этого маленького внимания с очками, Дима всю тренировку резвился как дурная выдра. Андрей будто не замечал безобразия и саботажа, отрабатывая с группой брасс и кроль. Под конец занятий Дима порядком утомился, а от равнодушия со стороны тренера даже прикис. Когда время тренировки подошло к концу, Неволин дождался, пока последний пловец вылезет из воды, и ушёл в дальний коридор, видимо, в свой кабинет.

      Резко испортившееся настроение настигло Кротова под горячим душем. Он вяло вытерся, оделся и всё никак не мог выйти из раздевалки, то прибираясь в шкафчике, то перерывая сумку, прикидывая, всё ли он взял, и не забыл ли ключи. Раз пять проверил телефон. Раздевалка опустела, Андрея не было ни видно, ни слышно. Пора было уходить. Он понуро поплёлся на выход.  
       Ну что, ситуация усугубляется. Нравится он ему. Андрей ему нравится. Дико, необъяснимо, но совершенно очевидно. Тянет его к Андрею. И дело не в уважении или хорошем отношении, как к человеку. Диму влекла физическая красота Андрея, его пластика, его запах, голос. Вдруг. Химия, гормоны, флюиды — как хочешь называй. Остальные люди будто немного расплывались рядом с ним, как на плохой фотографии. Внезапно мир, такой большой и интересный, как у любого необременённого особыми проблемами юноши, сузился до одного человека. Наверное, его подстёгивала необычность ситуации, её острота, запретность. Но Неволин действительно занял основное место в мыслях гетеросексуального, каковым он себя считал, Димы. Буквально за два дня проявилась дурная тенденция, присущая влюблённым людям — романтизировать объект своего интереса. Андрей вдруг стал казаться совершенным, уникальным. Любой факт о его личности рассматривался только с положительной стороны. Например, Дима свято уверовал, что возраст наложил на красивое и нежное лицо Андрея немного достойной матёрости. Характер и опыт подсветили его кристальные глаза, соединив красоту внешнюю с красотой внутренней. Должно быть, в юности он был непростительно смазлив, и беспардонно бросался в глаза и мужчинам, и женщинам. Дима даже заволновался, как же Неволин от поклонников отбивался, не помяли его, бедного? У него, кстати, вечно трезвонит телефон — вот кто ему названивает? После той сцены с мужиком, Дима не сомневался, что за Андреем табуны бегают. Он даже остановился на секунду, вдруг осознав, что ведь сам, должно быть, один из бесконечной череды запавших на Андрея неудачников. От этой мысли Диме стало ещё грустнее, даже безысходность какая-то накатила. В таких раздумьях он вышел на крыльцо, натягивая капюшон, и уткнулся взглядом в Неволина, стоящего на лестнице спиной к Диме, приложив трубку к уху.  
      - Вить, выезжаю уже, буду через час. Позвоню, как буду подъезжать, — с этими словами он убрал телефон в карман куртки и собрался было спуститься с лестницы.  
       Какой, блядь, Витя?! Мгновенная ярость пополам с неясным страхом заставила Диму в два шага настигнуть тренера.  
      - Андрей Игоревич, подождите!  
      Он поднял руку, чтобы схватить Неволина за локоть, но тот дёрнулся от его окрика и резко повернулся. Неизящно замахав руками, Дима похватал воздух, поизвивался, пытаясь поймать равновесие, но соскользнул-таки со ступеньки. Андрей выкинул вперёд руку, пытаясь поймать пловца в полёте, но не успел. Кротов упал всем телом на левую руку, которая тут же онемела, и скатился вниз до конца лестницы, комедийно упёршись головой в снег.  
      - Ой, — выдал Дима, как Вини-Пух из мультика.  
      - Блядь! — выкрикнул Андрей.  
       Неволин подскочил к лежавшему вверх ногами подопечному и опустился рядом с ним на колени. Глаза широко открыты, между бровями глубокая морщина. Столько волнения он не выказывал даже перед заплывами на соревнованиях. Наверное, эффект неожиданности.  
      - Не двигайся, погоди! Где болит? Рука болит? Шея? Спина?  
       Диму бросило в жар, видимо, выплеснулся в кровь адреналин. Понял, что приложился он не слабо, правда, пока не мог оценить ущерб.  
      - Пока не понял, — пробормотал, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. — Руку не чувствую.  
       Дима попытался повернуться на бок, чтобы встать. Ему было ужасно неловко лежать тут, как мешку с навозом, да ещё и под наклоном, вниз головой. Андрей обнял его за плечи, помогая принять вертикальное положение. Они оба были в снегу — Андрей наполовину, а Дима целиком.  
      - Погоди, сядь сначала. Вот, на ступеньку сядь.  
       Сев на заснеженную ступеньку, Дима покрутил шеей и начал задумчиво докладывать:  
      - Затылок ноет. Спина и ноги вроде в порядке. А рука начинает болеть, очень начинает! — и он сморщился и часто задышал.  
       Андрей смотрел на Кротова с волнением, гладя его по спине, на автомате, будто ревущего ребёнка. Видимо, составив в голове план дальнейших действий, вскочил на ноги.  
      - Сиди, я машину подгоню. В травмпункт поедем, тут рядом.  
       Пострадавший кивнул. В глазах уже вспыхивали звёзды от боли в руке. Неужели перелом? Дима без особого расстройства подумал о том, что апрельские соревнования он пропустит, ну и чёрт с ними. Пусть Демидов в этот раз плывёт, у них скорость почти одинаковая. А как люди с одной рукой готовят еду или убираются? А моются? А… это… блин, хорошо, что не правая! А спать как, на одном боку? Неволин подрулил к лестнице и выскочил из машины. Лицо его было взволнованно и сосредоточенно.  
      - Давай, Дим. Встать можешь? — он обнял одной рукой Кротова за талию, а второй взял его под правую руку и мягко потянул вверх. — Прижми ту руку к себе, обопрись на меня. Голова не кружится?  
       Дима охал и ахал, кряхтел и вскрикивал, а Андрей взволнованно утешал страдальца. В таком дуэте они дошли до машины. Влажная от снега щека тренера касалась Диминой щеки. Они, словно в танго, прижимались друг к другу, и Дима чуть было не завалился на Андрея в неуместном, в данной ситуации, желании близости. Он даже успел понюхать Неволинскую туалетную воду, хорошо, не лизнул! Андрей же был сосредоточен исключительно на транспортировке покалеченного тела до машины. Усадил Диму на сиденье рядом с водителем, не переставая приговаривать:  
      - Сейчас, сейчас, потерпи. Доктор подлатает, будешь как новенький. Как же тебя угораздило-то, а?  
       Он завёл машину, и хотел тронуться, когда Дима вдруг изрёк похоронным голосом, прикрыв глаза:

      - Я не пристёгнут.

      Андрей отпустил руль, повернулся к Диме и замер, обдумывая, с какой стороны подлезть, чтобы вытянуть ремень из держателя. Решившись, развернулся к нему всем корпусом и потянулся рукой за ремнём, нависая над Кротовым. В момент, когда лицо Неволина оказалось напротив его лица, Дима открыл глаза и, уставившись на тренера, как-то пошло задышал. Безумству храбрых поём мы песню… Андрей отвёл взгляд и натянул ремень, щёлкая застёжкой.  
      - Ну, поехали, — выдохнул он, сел на место и сдал назад, выезжая за ворота.  
       Дима почувствовал себя счастливым идиотом, несмотря на то, что тренер никак не отыгрывал его подачи. Всё равно, Неволин возится с ним, смотрит на него, даже пообжиматься удалось пару раз. И казалось, что эта блядская рука уже не так болит. А ещё Неволин продинамил некоего Витю! Ведь за пять минут в травмпункте явно не управятся, там веселухи на полночи, ха-ха! Интересно, сколько он будет сводить на нет все озабоченные выпады в свой адрес? Диму эта безнаказанность пьянила и подстёгивала к новым подвигам.  
       Машина довольно рискованно мчалась по маленьким улочкам. Кротов страдальчески вздыхал и морщился при каждом повороте, а Андрей сосредоточенно рулил, сдвинув брови. До административного серо-унылого здания они добрались за несколько минут.  
      - Посиди в машине, я всё узнаю, — бросил Неволин, выходя из машины.

      Экспресс-очарование Андрея, видимо, сработало и на доктора, и на очередь, ибо вытащив Диму из машины, он провёл того сразу в кабинет, минуя ожидающих в коридоре людей.  
      - Я его тренер, он мой пловец. Я с ним. Можно? Запишу всё, что надо. Дети… — и он просительно-виновато улыбнулся доктору, похожему на белого медведя. Медведя — потому что здоровый, а белого — потому что в белом халате и такой же санитарной шапочке. Тот кивнул, велел Диме раздеваться и вышел в смежный кабинет.  
       Дима ещё не успел отойти от волнующего «я его, а он мой, я с ним», как тут началась неожиданная эротика. Неволин подошёл вплотную и начал медленно стягивать с него куртку, зачем-то кидая внимательные взгляды на его лицо. Потом начал спрашивать, почему-то шёпотом, не больно ли Диме, и может ли он повернуться, согнуть руку? После куртки пришёл черёд свитера. Кротов уже позабыл про боль в руке и стоял, розовея щеками и блестя глазами, делая всё, что ему говорили, восторженно таращась на Андрея, как на спустившегося с небес ангела. Неволин медленно стянул с него свитер и проскользил по его лицу каким-то смирившимся и, вместе с тем, обвиняющим взглядом. Дима не понял смысла этого взгляда, но температура в кабинете явно повышалась. Тренер отошёл в угол комнаты, держа в руках Димину одежду, а тот продолжал зачарованно смотреть на него, стоя посреди кабинета. Сев на стул рядом с дверью, Неволин устало окинул взглядом больного, но в какой-то момент его лицо закаменело, и он резко отвел взгляд. Опустив глаза, Дима непонимающе смотрел на свою вздыбленную ширинку. Ну вот и всё. Картина "Приплыли"… Теперь его точно отправят к другому тренеру, к бабке не ходи. Кротов не знал, куда деть глаза, руки и вообще всего себя целиком. Это уже серьёзно.  
      - Разделись? Заходи, сделаем рентген, — послышался голос врача из соседней комнаты.  
       Неловко поправив джинсы одной рукой и смущенно отворачиваясь от тренера, Дима бочком прошёл в другой кабинет. Он молился, чтобы врач подольше повозился — боялся выходить обратно и встречаться с тренером. Он так застыдился и испугался, что пока даже не задался вопросом, а как у него вообще встал на Андрея? Симпатия и интерес — это одно, а желание секса — это уже чёрт знает что такое! Врач колдовал вокруг аппарата, щёлкал кнопками и постоянно крутил Диму, видимо, для лучшего ракурса.  
      - Всё, иди пока, я посмотрю тут. Сейчас выйду. Можете одеваться.  
       Твайюжмать! Это сейчас им там ещё и одеваться в одиночестве, скорей всего, в зловещей тишине. И главное, ему даже не дадут от стыда помереть - вон, аппарат для реанимации в углу стоит. Может, сказать, что он головой ударился? Что с него взять, с инвалида, с мозгами отшибленными? Всё это Кротов обдумывал, переминаясь на пороге, опасаясь выйти в комнату, где его ожидал позор.  
      - Дима, иди сюда, одевайся! — услышал он голос Андрея почти рядом. — Не хватало ещё простудиться.  
       Повесив голову, глядя в пол, Кротов выполз из своего убежища и послушно поплёлся к тренеру.

      - Давай руки, — Неволин стоял, растянув свитер, пытаясь надеть рукава на Димины вытянутые руки. — Вот так. Теперь подними, — он продел свитер через голову и одёрнул вниз. – Вот, всё. Иди сядь.  
       Дима сел на стул рядом со столом врача, всё также не поднимая на него глаз. Андрей держался молодцом, разговаривал с ним так, будто ничего не произошло.  
      - Дома кто есть у тебя? Позвони, скажи, что задержишься. Я тебя сам отвезу. В аптеку по дороге заедем, купим всё, что надо. Что ты головой мотаешь?  
      - Нет никого, я один живу. Маме надо СМС скинуть, только я одной рукой не могу. Напишите ей, что я завтра позвоню. Что её нервировать на ночь глядя? Телефон в сумке.  
      Неволин предложил отвезти его к родителям, чтобы о нём позаботились, но Дима упёрся как баран, ни в какую. Быстро настрочив СМС маме, что, мол, всё нормально, завтра созвонимся, Андрей положил телефон обратно в карман Диминой спортивной сумки. Всё это время Кротов исподлобья поглядывал на тренера, пытаясь понять, что тот думает по поводу неожиданной озабоченности своего подопечного. Больше всего Дима сокрушался о том, что теперь Андрей не будет воспринимать его всерьёз. Конечно, он взрослый мужик, а тут какие-то подростковые реакции. Как у девственника, встал оттого, что с него свитер сняли в кабинете врача! Тот ещё Казанова.  
      Врач степенно проследовал за свой стол, храня интригу до последнего. Наконец, он изрёк:  
      - Перелома нет. Трещины тоже не вижу. А вот голову вам надо на томографе проверить. Взять направление у участкового врача завтра. Кружится? Тошнит?  
       Дима помотал головой.  
      - А почему у него так рука болит? Ушиб? — встрял Андрей.  
      - Болит мышца. Растяжение. Мазь, массаж, компрессы. Если ночью будет тяжко, выпейте обезболивающее, которое обычно помогает. Сейчас могу сделать обезболивающий укол.  
       Пока врач ставил укол, он перечислил мази и компрессы, которые Андрей тут же записал, нагнувшись над краем стола.  
      - В общем, больной у вас не такой уж и больной оказался, — как-то даже разочарованно закончил доктор. — Можете идти и позовите следующего.  
       Поблагодарив врача, они вышли из кабинета. Андрей невозмутимо надел на Диму куртку.

      - Ну, отделались растяжением. Едем домой. Тебе в туалет не надо?  
       Дима смутился пуще прежнего, хотя казалось бы, куда ещё? Это тренер специально с ним, как с ребёнком? Помотал головой. Рука стала болеть намного меньше, видимо, лекарство начало действовать. В молчании они вышли из здания и сели в машину. По дороге Андрей порывался зайти в аптеку, но Кротов поклялся, что все мази дома есть. В конце концов, растяжение и мышечная боль для спортсмена — обычное дело, так что запасы медикаментов всегда пополнялись своевременно. У подъезда Андрей бескомпромиссно заявил, что доведёт его до квартиры, так как ещё непонятно, что там с сотрясением, и он должен убедиться, что Дима не вырубится где-нибудь в лифте. В гробовом молчании они зашли в подъезд, ехали в лифте и возились с ключом возле входной двери. Зайдя в квартиру, Дима включил свет. Андрей огляделся, потом посмотрел на покалеченного.  
      - Ну, тебе помочь с чем-нибудь, пока я здесь? Может, приготовить чего поесть на скорую руку?  
       Андрея невозможно было обвинить в чёрствости, но он так ловко игнорировал всё, что касалось романтических порывов своего подопечного, что было даже обидно, честное слово! В конце концов, кто из них гей? Дима аккуратно стянул куртку, глядя в пол.  
      - Да, нет, спасибо, Андрей Игоревич. Вы уж извините, что столько провозились со мной, — и вдруг опомнился, по-хозяйски засуетился. — Давайте, я вас хоть чаем напою!  
       Наконец, Кротов осмелился поднять глаза. Неволин устало помотал головой.  
      - Нет, Дим, я поеду. Отдыхай, лечись. Завтра позвоню.  
       Не веря своим глазам, Дима наблюдал, затаив дыхание, как Андрей поднял руку и потрепал его по волосам. Он прикрыл глаза и толкнулся затылком под ладонь, словно ласкающийся кот. Андрей хмыкнул и убрал руку. Еле удерживая себя на ногах, чтобы не стечь по стене киселём, Кротов услышал, как хлопнула входная дверь. Андрей ушёл.

***

      Укол позволил спокойно поспать полночи, но около пяти утра боль разбудила Диму и никак не давала снова провалиться в сон. Выпив обезболивающее и намазав руку, он улёгся поудобнее, умащивая ноющую конечность и закрыл глаза. Больные мужчины всегда становятся больными мальчиками, которым нужна мама. Решив, что первым делом утром надо позвать маму, поухаживать за собой, умирающим, он погрузился в мысли об Андрее. Вообще, налицо облом. Может, Неволин и не выказывал ему неприязни, но равнодушно обрубал все «щупальца любви», которые он упрямо тянул. Дима даже захихикал в подушку, представив себя круглоголовым осьминожкой, закручивающим свои лентообразные ручки вокруг прекрасного Андрея. С трепетным сердцем, вспоминал занятия, когда тренер в свободных плавках шортами, залезал в бассейн, чтобы показать или объяснить что-то непосредственно в воде. Сокрушался, как равнодушно он принимал тренерские прикосновения, когда тот вытягивал его руки по воде или сгибал корпус, указывая на его ошибки. Сейчас он многое бы отдал, чтобы почувствовать рядом с собой обнажённое тело Андрея. Память услужливо подкинула картинку голого торса со стекающими по светлой коже каплями воды, бледно-коричневых ареол сосков, выпирающих ключиц. И… у Димы встал член. Прекрасно! Служба в армии нам больше не грозит… Вообще, смешного мало, конечно, но Ромео решил подумать об этом после. Сначала надо было что-то решить с гомоэрекцией. Ну, глаза боятся, руки делают. Дима откинул одеяло и, запустив руку в трусы, высвободил член. Облизнув ладонь несколько раз, обхватил ствол и, откинув голову на подушку, начал ласкать себя. Перед глазами был только Андрей, в основном обнажённый, в воде бассейна, с мокрыми волосами. Он смотрел Диме в глаза, приоткрыв влажные, блестящие губы, поглаживая себя по груди, рукам и животу. Дима слышал его голос, вспоминал его тепло, когда прижимался к нему щекой на улице, запах его туалетной воды и даже шершавость его немного колючего подбородка. Все эти воспоминания остро переживались сейчас и концентрировались в паху, сводя судорогой все тело. Дима вскрикнул и сжался, когда член выстреливал порциями тёплой спермы на живот. Глядя в потолок, Дима успокаивал дыхание. Наверное, самое время запаниковать, но голова была почти пуста, а тело расслаблено. Бездумно поводя глазами по мебели в тёмной комнате, Кротов с кряхтениями сел на кровати, стащил трусы одной рукой и вытерся ими. Прошлёпав голыми ногами по холодному линолеуму, забросил трусы в старенькую стиралку в ванной и быстро обмыл живот и бёдра рядом с раковиной. К кровати он уже ковылял еле-еле, прикрывая глаза на ходу. Аккуратно завалившись на правую руку, он почти сразу уснул и проспал до утра без сновидений.

      Проснувшись, ещё в кровати, Дима позвонил маме и стеная, нажаловался на коварную лестницу, с которой упал накануне. Мама вошла в тревожный режим и, растолкав мирно спящего в законный выходной отца, пообещала приехать через пару часов. Сын повесил трубку и потянулся под одеялом одной стороной тела, опасаясь за больную руку. Та ныла вполне сносно. Повалявшись в кровати, он попытался было подумать о своей шатающейся ориентации, но так ничего и не надумав, пошёл в душ. Телефон таскал с собой, поставив громкость на максимум. Он ждал обещанного звонка от Андрея, улыбаясь каждый раз, когда вспоминал, как тот вчера погладил его по голове перед уходом. Разве ты будешь гладить по голове того, кто тебе противен? Нет. Вот Дима бы не в жизни не гладил. Вот в таких голубых настроениях он просидел до прихода мамы, доедая последнее овсяное печенье из коробки.  
      Голос матери Дима услышал, когда та ещё только вышла из лифта на площадку. Он спешно открыл дверь, принимая припорошенных снегом родителей, протягивая руки к объёмным пакетам.  
      - Митенька, не бери, отец донесёт, береги руку. Ну-ка, включите свет, дайте я посмотрю на сына. Господи, кожа да кости!  
      Мать выстреливала словом в секунду, успевая раздеться, обуть себя и отца в тапочки, раздать директивы и помыть руки в ванной. Дима улыбался и отвечал на два фронта: ей и отцу. Мать быстро прошла на кухню и зашуршала пакетами, загремела сковородками. Все потянулись за ней. Пока она готовила и рассказывала последние новости, Дима пил с отцом чай, поддакивая и задавая наводящие вопросы. Странное дело, когда они жили вместе, ему и дела не было до всех их родственников и соседей. А теперь он жадно выспрашивал новости, будто осведомленность в делах этих людей снова давала ему ощущение причастности к семье. Они дружно осудили Димину двоюродную сестру Светлану, что опять сошлась с непутёвым мужем, который ей и так столько крови попортил. Посмеялись над соседом Тузиковым, который год не открывал гараж, а когда открыл, выяснилось, что машину давно угнали. Когда мать начала печь блины, и по квартире разнёсся запах горячего теста, оживившиеся мужчины начали вспоминать смешные дачные истории. В общем, Дима был очень рад, что позвонил родителям. Он расслабился и пригрелся на кургузом угловом диванчике рядом со столом в ожидании вкусного завтрака, плавно перетекающего в обед.  
      Телефонный звонок вырвал Диму из блаженного состояния, а имя тренера на дисплее заставило вскочить и метнуться из кухни, пробормотав «сейчас, это Андрей Игоревич». Родители кивнули, и продолжили спорить друг с другом, в каком году они ездили в Крым, когда он был ещё Украиной.  
      Дима влетел в комнату, и, закрыв за собой дверь, взял трубку.  
      - Алё?  
      - Кротов, привет. Ну, как драгоценное здоровье? — голос Андрея был немного сонным, видимо, проспал до полудня, возможно, ещё лежал в постели.  
       По лопаткам и спине Димы прошли мурашки. Ему показалось, что они сейчас рядом, вдвоём, и никого вокруг нет. Странное ощущение.  
      - Лучше, Андрей Игоревич. Рука побаливает, конечно, но не смертельно.  
       Андрей неожиданно зевнул в трубку, и от некой интимности этого звука Дима очень некстати вспомнил свою ночную фантазию и почувствовал томление внизу живота. Только этого ещё не хватало сейчас!  
      - Ночью спал? — хрипло спросил Андрей.  
       Дима замер, как сурок посередине поля, смотря в одну точку.  
      - В смысле? — просипел он в ответ.  
      - В смысле, смог уснуть? При сотрясении вроде бессонница и головная боль, — откашлявшись, ответил Андрей, и Дима почувствовал себя параноиком.  
      - А, не. Спал как убитый. Голова не болит, — бодро затараторил ушибленный, офигевая на собственную мнительность. Чего он всполошился? Аж испарина на лбу выступила.  
      - Ну, отлично. В среду тебя не жду, лечись. Только серьёзно лечись, мази там, компрессы. Не филонь, короче.  
      Кротов сразу подсчитал, что при таком раскладе он не увидит тренера почти неделю. Это слишком долго! Он и звонка-то еле дождался, с утра уже гипнотизировал телефон, а тут шесть дней без Андрея. Нет, на это он пойти не мог.  
      - Да нет, к среде уже буду как огурец. Так что приду! — испуганно пригрозил спортсмен.  
      - Кротов, ты понимаешь, что у нас сборы на носу? Мне обе твои руки нужны. Лучше сейчас неделя отдыха, чем ты мне потом на заплыве скорость потеряешь, усёк? — последнее «усёк» Андрей сказал почти нежно, просительно.  
       Дима взволнованно заметался по комнате.  
      - Ну я приду, просто поплаваю. Не буду особо руку нагружать, а? — спросил почти жалобно.  
       На другом конце провода послышался вдох. Андрей не стал его больше вразумлять.  
      - Запрещать тебе не буду, но если в пятницу выдашь плохую скорость, на сборах поплывёт Демидов, имей в виду.  
      Засияв, как маяк над морем, Дима закивал, соглашаясь на заплыв Демидова.  
      - Ладно! Тогда я в среду приду, так что ждите, — про «ждите» было лишнее, но Диму несло. — А вообще, мне так неудобно, что вы со мной возились вчера. Я вам там планы не порушил?  
       Неволин молчал. Не надо было про планы, что за неуместный интерес?  
      - Всё нормально. Ладно, отдыхай, — быстро проговорил он и повесил трубку. Ну и слава богу, а то Дима уже еле сдерживался, чтобы его на блины не позвать.  
       Глядя на погасший дисплей, Дима думал, что если он хочет остановиться, то делать это надо сейчас. Он начинает то, у чего не может быть логического конца. Прыжок в неизвестность. Он погнался за мячом, не понимая даже, на чьём поле играет. В том, во что он ввязывается нет ориентиров, логики, смысла, начала и продолжения. Разве он готов к последствиям, которые его настигнут в случае, если он будет продолжать упрямо таранить эти ворота? Он просто бредёт за призрачным огоньком по болоту и закончит, утонув в трясине. Разве сможет закрутить роман с мужчиной? Тем более, если это — его тренер? Тем более, если этот тренер в упор игнорирует его выпады (кстати, да!). Дима тяжело вздохнул, потерев глаза рукой. За стеной слышались голоса родителей и шум воды в раковине. Всё, хватит. Дима принял решение забыть обо всём этом недоразумении и пошёл есть блины.

       Всю субботу Дима купался в любви и заботе. Будучи ласковым сыном, он без стеснения жался и приваливался к маме под бочок, когда они сидели на диване и пили чай. После бесконечного застолья, отец помог с текущим краном в туалете. Затем, войдя в хозяйственный раж, они прибили вешалку в коридоре и натянули лески для сушки белья на застеклённом балконе. Мама прибралась и погладила Димины рубашки с брюками, а потом нажарила картошки с тефтелями и сварила куриный суп. Когда вечером родители уезжали, Дима чуть было не пустил слезу — так ему было хорошо с ними весь день. Они долго прощались в коридоре, отец стучал сына по плечам и спине, мама обнималась и целовалась, будто они расставались на долгие года. Всё-таки, полезно время от времени получать лёгкие ранения! Уставший и умиротворённый, намывшись под горячим душем, Кротов улёгся в постель, укутавшись в тёплое одеяло, и сразу уснул.

***

      До среды настроение было стабильным и ровным. Боль в руке становилась всё слабее, особенно если руку не беспокоить и не напрягать. Неприятные и тяжёлые мысли больше не посещали. Здоровая психика и здоровое тело — вот залог гармонии жизни. Ну, поехала крыша на почве весны и увиденной сцены тогда на парковке, ну с кем не бывает? Гормоны, пытливый ум — и вуаля.  
      На плавание Кротов шёл бодро, нарочито удивляясь про себя, что это с ним такое вдруг приключилось, что он вёл себя как идиот. Даже посмеивался. О том, что Андрей теперь о нём будет думать, особо не волновался. В конце концов, тренер сам гей, не ему осуждать подобные порывы. Переодевшись и постояв под душем, Дима размял руку и, убедившись, что она не болит, вышел в прохладный зал бассейна.  
      Андрей стоял, привалившись спиной к светлой кафельной стене. Руки были опущены в карманы брюк, ноги перекрещены, а бёдра выпячены немного вперед. Классическая поза шпаны, лениво подпирающей забор. Прямо напротив него стоял долговязый медбрат, тот самый Антоныч. Диме показалось, что он стоит угрожающе близко к Андрею, будто пытаясь прижать его к стене. Антоныч улыбался, рассказывая что-то смешное или, возможно, пошлое. Голова тренера была немного опущена, поэтому он смотрел на собеседника как бы снизу вверх из-под ресниц, слегка улыбаясь. Дима вспомнил, когда последний раз видел похожую улыбку. «Поцелуй меня на прощание и больше не приходи», — сказал он тогда тому несчастному мужчине, жмущемуся к нему под снегом. Красивый рот растянулся в порочной улыбке, прозрачные глаза смотрели в упор. Антоныч утробно заржал, очевидно, дойдя до кульминации истории, и у Димы защемило в груди, когда Андрей чуть запрокидывает свою белокурую голову, засмеявшись вместе с собеседником. Не думая о том, что его пристальный интерес очевиден окружающим, Дима откровенно любовался Андреем, рассматривая его длинную шею, изящную линию нижней челюсти, ровные белые зубы. Шпалоподобный медик был явно доволен тем, что его анекдот оценили и, хлопнув тренера по плечу, направился в дальний коридор, продолжая посмеиваться на ходу. Неволин оттолкнулся спиной от стены и повернул голову к пловцам, выходящим из предбанника. Дима смотрел на тренера в упор, когда их глаза встретились. Все взвешенные и бесповоротные решения были забыты в тот же момент. «Не успел!» — мелькнуло в голове. А ведь он был так близок к тому, чтобы уплыть от этого водоворота… А теперь вот не мог оторвать от Андрея глаз, не мог отмахнуться от этих эмоций. Нервозное волнение рождалось в его теле как смерч, закручивая внутренности.  
      Они пялились друг на друга, словно вокруг никого не было. Дима был не силён во всяких гляделках, будучи человеком действия, у него не было опыта в подобной осаде. И тут тренер сделал неожиданный ход. Продолжая улыбаться, он нарочито медленно проскользил ебущим взглядом по всему телу своего практически голого пловца. Дима не верил себе до конца, но и игнорировать этот сигнал было невозможно. Андрей вывел их игру на новый уровень, выступая полноценным игроком, давая понять, что ещё неизвестно, кто здесь будет настоящей жертвой. Пока озадаченный горе-агрессор пытался поймать своё сердце где-то в горле, Неволин, довольно ухмыльнувшись, перевёл глаза на воду и похлопал в ладоши, привлекая внимание остальных ребят. Он говорил что-то про сборы, про даты, про скорость и дополнительные тренировки по выходным, но у Димы так шумело в ушах от бешеного сердцебиения, что он и половины не услышал. Спустившись в бассейн по лестнице с перилами, он стоял на мелком дне, успокаиваясь.  
       Ещё никогда возбуждение и предвкушение не смешивалось со страхом, ведь с девушками не было причин бояться. Нервировало отсутствие плана, да что там плана — элементарного представления по каким правилам может развиваться дальнейшее романтическое взаимодействие с другим мужчиной. Пока он паясничал и дурачился перед воротами, те неожиданно открылись, и стало не до шуток. Надо было принимать вызов или бежать в кусты. Вариант с кустами отпадал сразу, сейчас Диме даже в голову не пришло пойти на попятную.  
      Кротов был взбудоражен и невнимателен во время занятий. Пару раз вынырнул на чужой дорожке, долго искал свои очки, как забывчивая бабушка, пока, под общий хохот ребят, не понял, что они у него на голове. Кидал на Андрея дикие взгляды, будто у того на голове выросли оленьи рога. Тренер что-то говорил, но Дима лишь рассматривал его шевелящиеся губы и красивые руки, которыми тот жестикулировал, и пропускал мимо ушей смысл сказанного. Он потерял счёт времени, ему казалось, что он уже много часов плавает перед тренером, пытаясь уловить каждый его взгляд и жест. Возможно, ему чудилось или хотелось верить, но Неволин периодически смотрел на него, как голодный кот на толстую мышь, разве что не облизывался. Таким взором женщины-модели соблазняют нас в рекламе какой-нибудь дорогой ерунды. Андрей так и светил на него своими голубыми фонарями. Ошарашенный и сбитый с толку поведением тренера, Дима понял, что занятие закончилось только когда ребята начали вылезать из воды и уходить в раздевалку. Андрей дождался последнего пловца на лестнице, коим был Дима, и, попрощавшись, направился в дальний коридор. Перед тем, как выйти из зала, повернулся и одарил Диму взглядом, словно контрольным выстрелом между глаз. Остолбеневшего Кротова будто подбросило и закрутило. Обещание, похоть, разрешение, ожидание, порок — всё это Андрей выплеснул на него из своего нутра, глянув через плечо. Дима прошёл за тренером несколько шагов, как зомби, разве что ещё руки надо было вперед вытянуть и замычать! Опомнился от звонкого голоса Демидова за спиной:  
      - Кротов, ты в четверг придёшь? У меня работа, но я поменяюсь, наверное, с напарником.  
       Дима обернулся, наморщив лоб. Мысленный календарь не склеивался.  
      - Почему в четверг-то? В пятницу же…  
      - Ну, мы же теперь у Сотникова, он на сборы ребят готовит. Ты чем слушал-то, когда тренер объявлял? Рядом со мной же плавал, на Андрея Игоревича пялился.  
       И изящный Демидов, выглядевший как подросток, хотя был старше всех в группе, махнул на бестолкового пловца рукой и ушёл в раздевалку. Кротов осознал только что услышанное и рванул за Демидовым. Он ещё раз выслушал эмоциональный рассказ спортсмена о том, что они вдвоём отныне переходят к другому тренеру, чтобы готовиться к сборам по отдельной программе, а потом летом, с ним же, поедут на соревнования в Питер. Значит, Дима всё это прослушал, пока витал в своих эротических фантазиях. Так вот почему Андрей так издевательски посматривал на него! Решил его сбагрить. Ну, это мы ещё посмотрим.  
       Дима быстро стащил мокрые плавки и раздражённо натянул джинсы прямо на голое тело. Прихватив в руки футболку и вставив ноги в шлёпки, он решительно двинул в кабинет к Андрею. Идя по коридору, распалял свою злобу воспоминаниями о том, как он млел и лип к тренеру, пока тот, как выяснилось, придумывал, как бы от него избавиться. Коридор был тёмный, по этому времени никого уже не было, но дверь тренерской была приоткрыта. Узкая полоска холодного света резала черноту коридора. Кротов подошёл и толкнул дверь, распахивая её настежь.  
       Обожаемый тренер стоял возле большой доски на стене. На пробковой поверхности болтались всякие расписания, перечень нормативов, даты соревнований и списки команд. Неволин как раз прижимал кнопкой очередной список, когда Дима ворвался, оглядывая комнату, будто в поисках вражеских партизан. Посмотрев на своего пловца, Андрей привалился бедром к стене и опустил руки в карманы, растягивая губы в своей дьявольской улыбке. Оба молчали. Дима навалился на дверь спиной и повернул ключ в замке, нащупав его сзади себя.  
       Никто не стал делать вид, что не понимает, что происходит. Молчание обоих усугубляло ситуацию, делая её невыносимо однозначной. Каждый сделал свой ход, обозначив свои интересы и желания, и не было смысла дальше ломать комедию. Конечно, Дима мог до посинения атаковать Андрея, но именно за последним было решающее слово — и красавец дал чёткий сигнал — можно, подходи. Правда, этот перевод в другую группу немного сбил Диму с толку, но то, как сейчас Андрей смотрел на него, не оставляло сомнений — он приманивал, давая согласие на сближение, даже провоцировал. Если бы Кротов мыслил логически, всё это показалось бы странным и даже подозрительным, но он уже набрал скорость, а тормозить никогда не умел. Андрей смотрел на него тем самым пошло-затуманенным взглядом, которым сверлил его тело в бассейне сегодня перед занятием. Кто сейчас был охотником, а кто жертвой, сказать уже было сложно. Просто у Димы куда меньше выдержки. Он подошёл вплотную, оглядывая красивое лицо, силясь понять, что тот сейчас думает. Андрей поднял руку и указательным пальцем приподнял Димин подбородок, медленно проглаживая его по шее, как кота. Это было первое, невинное, но такое интимное прикосновение, что сразу сбило весь боевой пыл, и Дима потянулся за тонкими пальцами, разве что не замурлыкав. Андрей ухмыльнулся, поняв свою быструю победу. На его лице появилось такое снисходительное самолюбование, что Диму тут же прошила внезапная вспышка гнева. Не совладав с ней, он грубо схватил Неволина за запястье и завёл скрученную руку ему за спину. И в момент, когда он спохватился, подумав, что делает Андрею больно, он чётко увидел резкую перемену в лице своего тренера — возбуждение, удовольствие, одобрение, ожидание. Действуя на интуиции, Кротов схватился за другое запястье, и уже обе руки были болезненно заломлены у того за спиной. Неволин слабо простонал на выдохе, и Дима скорее почувствовал, чем понял, чего хочется этому дьяволу. Первый поцелуй дался Диме с боем. Андрей крутил головой, увиливая от горячих голодных Диминых губ, хмыкая и лукаво поглядывая из-под ресниц. Да только темперамента и упорства Кротова с лихвой хватило бы на них обоих. Поэтому, отпустив заломленные руки, он толкнул Неволина к стене и, схватив белокурую голову в ладони, грубо засосал его губы в свой рот. Тысячи рецепторов мгновенно начали передавать информацию нервной системе, притупляя мысли, окуная в голые ощущения. Вкус чужих губ, их температура, их скользкая гладкость. Напряжённый язык обшарил весь рот, пытаясь добраться до гланд. Диму начало потряхивать от волнения и возбуждения, он хотел прижать Андрея к себе как можно ближе, чтобы больше не рыпался. Член уже был просто каменным и больно тёрся о шов на ширинке. Он стал по инерции толкаться бёдрами в пах Андрея, пытаясь хоть как-то унять болезненное возбуждение. Почувствовав, что тот замер, Дима немного ослабил хватку. Он подлез руками под футболку, гладил грудь и живот, обнимая за талию, чтобы притянуть ещё плотнее. Он целовал Андрея так исступлённо, что казалось, сейчас начнёт глотать того по кускам. Дима чувствовал себя самым счастливым, пока сквозь прикрытые веки не увидел лицо Неволина, вернее, его выражение.  
       Скучающие бледные-голубые глаза отрезвили лучше холодного душа. Примерно так же тренер наблюдал за кружащимися снежинками тогда вечером, когда любовник тискал его возле машины. Стыд и паника обрушились на обескураженного Кротова. Что же этот чёрт с ним делает? Какого хрена? Приманил, а теперь смотрит, как на слюнявого навязчивого щенка? Вот тварь!  
       Гнев и злоба — плохие советчики. Когда в сердце молодого мужчины бушуют страсти, он плохо контролирует своё тело. Адреналин с тестостероном лошадиной дозой взвинтили Диму до предела. Он схватил Андрея за плечи, и, резко развернув к себе спиной, прижал лицом к стене. Стянув светлые волосы в кулак, он запрокинул красивую голову назад, прошипев в ухо:  
      - Ты чего добиваешься, а? Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?  
       Тот попытался из этой незавидной позиции уловить взгляд слетающего с катушек Кротова и прошептал:  
      - О, так всё-таки, есть надежда, что мы, наконец, займёмся делом?  
       Диму впервые одолевали такие противоречивые чувства — он хотел залюбить и одновременно забить Андрея до смерти. Он почувствовал, как свело челюсть, так сильно он сжал зубы. То, что тренер не был хрупкой девушкой, давало возможность для манёвра. Дима грубо и резко дёргал его, то прижимая щекой к стене, то заламывая руки, то вонзая зубы в жёсткие плечи. Андрей не сопротивлялся, и в те редкие моменты, когда Дима видел его лицо, можно было точно сказать, что ему это по нраву. Неволин был мастером активной покорности. Постанывая, когда Дима особенно сильно его сжимал или кусал, он старался погладить рукой или потереться об него задом, будто поощряя.  
       Почувствовав, что Андрей одобряет его тактику, Дима бестрепетно опустил руку тому в штаны и стиснул полностью возбуждённый член. В тот же момент Андрей подался бёдрами назад, однозначно давая понять, чего именно от него ждёт. Начиная не на шутку нервничать, Дима стащил штаны и плавки Андрея до колен и уставился на аккуратную крепкую задницу. К его ужасу, у Димы не было опыта в анальном сексе. Говоря по правде, он бы не стал заниматься им и с девушкой, но тут ситуация, можно сказать, обязывала. Он не мог разочаровать Андрея, тем более, после того как сам кадрил его без остановки. Зависнув на секунду, Дима прикинул, что в порно этот момент был довольно хорошо освещён, и вроде бы проблем возникнуть не должно. Решился быстро — расстегнул джинсы и приспустил их до середины бёдер. Смачно плюнув на ладонь несколько раз, обильно обмазал слюной член и вклинил между чужими ягодицами. Если бы не странное поведение Андрея, Кротов бы признался, что у него это впервые, чтобы они могли помочь друг другу к обоюдному удовольствию. Но после насмешливых взглядов и надменных смешков, он хотел уже довести дело до конца сам. Закусывая губу и тяжело дыша, он возил членом между ягодицами, не решаясь на последнее движение пару секунд. Но инстинкты взяли своё и, направив головку точно во вход, толкнул член внутрь, помогая себе руками.  
       Первое желание было сразу вытащить его оттуда — так сильно стиснуло внутри. Это было болезненно и неприятно, так как размер у него был немаленький. Пока привыкал к горячим тискам, Андрей подался назад, и Дима вскрикнул, почувствовав, как его член вошёл полностью. Неволин тоже замер, тяжело дыша. Пытаясь настроиться, Кротов уткнулся лбом Андрею между лопаток. Тот повёл бёдрами из стороны в сторону, заставляя Диму поморщиться.  
      - Погоди, погоди… — шептал он Андрею в лопатки, гладя по спине и бокам.  
       Неволин повернул голову, искоса глядя на запыхавшегося любовника.  
      - Что, боец? Защемило? — и он хмыкнул, изогнув свой красивый рот.  
       Вообще, несмотря на то, что Андрей сейчас стоял с членом в заднице, прижатый мордой к стенке, у Димы нарастало ощущение, что именно его, Диму, сейчас имеют. Если так пойдёт дальше, он далеко не уедет. Пренебрежение и неуважение, которым Неволин щедро его одаривал, не давало расслабиться, чтобы включиться в процесс. Дима злился, смущался, снова злился и чувствовал, как эрекция, того гляди, ослабнет. Тем более, когда его многострадальный член подвергается такому прессу. Отсутствие нормальной смазки тоже давало о себе знать — через пару толчков нежную кожу головки начало немного саднить и щипать. В общем, как ни погляди, приятного мало. Дима удивился про себя, кто вообще может получать удовольствие от такого? Андрей, тем временем, извивался возле стены, азартно насаживаясь. Совершенно непонятная настойчивость. У Кротова даже сочувственно заныла задница, он же понимал, что ощущения, которые испытывает человек, чью жопу таранит здоровенный член почти без смазки, далеки от блаженства. Желая сгладить так неудачно начавшийся секс, он потянулся поцеловать Андрея в губы, разворачивая его голову немного к себе. Но тот резко отвернул голову и сильно дёрнул плечом, больно ударив косточкой прямо по губам. Дима почувствовал во рту привкус крови, и губы сразу онемели, там, где их припечатали к зубам. Да что же это такое? Дима схватил Андрея за волосы, оттянул голову назад и с раздражением засосал кожу на шее своего мучителя, начиная толкаться быстрее и жёстче. Своего члена Дима уже почти не чувствовал, а уж до оргазма ещё было очень далеко. Мужчина выгнулся, застонал, и его правая рука начала быстро дергаться. Очевидно, строптивый красавец дрочил себе в быстром темпе. Понадобилось ещё несколько таранящих входов, прежде чем Андрей, сжав Димин член в себе ещё сильнее, вскрикнул и прижался к стене, отталкивая его от себя рукой. Дима выскользнул из тесноты, первый раз в жизни не желая продолжать, чтобы довести себя до оргазма. Он так и стоял с опадающим стояком, не понимая, что ему делать дальше.  
       Андрей натянул плавки со штанами и повернулся. На лице была довольная полуулыбка, а на шее наливался здоровенный засос. Дима неуклюже натянул джинсы, пытаясь безболезненно уложить пострадавший орган. Пройдя вразвалочку мимо него, хитро поглядывая в смущённое лицо, Андрей вытянул пару салфеток из коробки на столе и вытер свою сперму со стены и пола. Выбросив салфетки прицельно в ведро, Неволин отпер дверь, распахнул её и кивнул Диме.  
      - Свободен, Кротов. Руку береги, — и подмигнул, состроив глумливую мину.  
       Дима дернулся к двери, чувствуя, как гнев окрасил щёки в свекольно-красный цвет. Хлопнув дверью, он шёл по тёмному коридору, воинственно дыша. Одна мысль крутилась у него в голове: то, что только что произошло — это не секс. Это вообще чёрт знает, что такое. Раздражённо одеваясь, громко матерясь на спрятавшиеся носки и незакрывающуюся дверь шкафчика, он вылетел из здания бассейна. Он шёл к метро, не застёгивая куртку, обещая себе, что что-нибудь придумает, чтобы «ещё показать Андрею». Что показать, пока было не очень ясно, но решимости было хоть отбавляй.  


  


  


## Глава II

  
      То, что Дима столкнулся с какой-то формой мазохизма, он понял уже в метро. Когда нервы немного успокоились, он включил свою светлую голову и начал анализировать. Для понимания таких простых истин не надо учиться на психолога – и так ясно, когда человек толкает другого на насилие - налицо небольшие отклонения. Для себя он называл эти отклонения «небольшими», не желая смиряться с тем, что любимый Андрей - чокнутый на всю голову. Поведение Неволина ставило в тупик. Активно содействовал сексу прямо в бассейне, по-деловому допустил до тела, но ближе они от этого не стали. Ради чего тогда решился? Что пытался доказать? Дима впервые влез в такие странные отношения, которые и отношениями-то назвать было трудно.  
      Как всякий ребёнок со счастливым детством и здоровой психикой, Кротов легко и охотно выстраивал эмоциональные связи с симпатичными ему людьми. Он был окружён друзьями обоих полов. Пережил роман с одноклассницей в старших классах, но после поступления в институт, отношения рассыпались: девушка решила, что всё познаётся в сравнении. Дима тогда сильно переживал и даже зарекался любить женщин впредь, со всей присущей тому возрасту категоричностью. Кто бы знал, что жизнь посмеётся над несчастным таким гомоизвращённым способом.  
  
      Порывшись в инэте, Кротов в который раз убедился, что 80 процентов информации в сети – полная и непрофессиональная туфта. Решив, что лучше всего обращаться к специалисту, позвонил бывшей соседке из родительского подъезда. Марине было 27, он вырос у неё на глазах, и она до сих пор считала его мелкой шпаной и называла Митькой. Когда Кротов страдал по своей изменщице, Марина, поправляя очки на массивном носу, объясняла ему основы поведения самок в социуме. Он тогда мало что понял, но стало легче от профессионального разбора блядства бывшей. Маринка работала в поликлинике, подрабатывая в платном центре по решению психологических проблем. Самое ценное в Маринке было её уважение к чужим секретам. Это и стало решающим фактором, когда Кротов набрал её номер и, убедившись, что ни от чего не отрывает, начал сразу с места в карьер.  
  
\- Марин, почему люди становятся мазохистами?  
  
      Маринка замычала, видимо, силясь представить здорового, жизнерадостного Митю связанного и с отшлёпанной задницей.  
  
\- Я знаю, что все так говорят, но я реально не про себя спрашиваю, – заржал Кротов в трубку, представив ситуацию со стороны. Маринка выдохнула:  
  
\- Фу-ух, я уже подумала, чего я в тебе недоглядела. Ну, смотря в какой форме выражается мазохизм.  
  
\- В интимной, Марин. Вот когда человека просто прёт, когда ему больно делают в сексе – бьют там или ещё чего похуже... – Дима всё-таки смутился и порадовался, что сейчас не находится с соседкой лицом к лицу.  
  
      Марина закашлялась.  
  
\- Ему?.. Хм. Я, конечно, не осуждаю, просто не ожидала от тебя.  
  
      Она сделала паузу, видимо, собираясь с мыслями, и продолжила, словно зачитывала учебник. Когда дело касалось её предмета, Марину было не сбить с мысли даже гомооткровениями.  
  
\- Если идти по классике, то человек воссоздаёт ситуацию детства. Чем острее воспоминания, тем сильнее желание вернуться к тревожащей теме. Детские эмоции экстремально сильны и накладывают наибольший отпечаток на психику. Считается, что эмоциональные механизмы детей работают таким образом, что они стараются оправдывать насильника из семьи, так как иначе им придётся признать, что они оказались в ужасной, безвыходной ситуации. Они как бы говорят себе: всё хорошо, так и должно быть. Поэтому они срастаются с мыслью о нормальности происходящего и впоследствии воспроизводят ситуацию, подкрепляя эту теорию.  
  
\- То есть, его мучили в детстве? – упавшим голосом спросил Дима, пытаясь распрямиться, чтобы перестало колоть в груди где-то слева.  
  
\- Ну, теоретически, да. Но тут возможны варианты, сам понимаешь. Многие жертвы насилия, наоборот, становятся садистами. Между прочим, всех знаменитых маньяков в детстве подвергали насилию в семье.  
  
      Ещё того лучше! Кротов потёр ладонью глаза, зябко поёжился.  
  
\- Ну, а как ему помочь? – тихо спросил, пытаясь переварить услышанное.  
  
\- Как помочь?.. Вернуться в прошлое и придушить того гада, что его обижал. – Она помолчала. – Мить, вообще, как ты понимаешь, такие диагнозы с чужих слов по телефону не ставятся. Возможно, у него просто лёгкая склонность к жёсткому сексу ввиду каких-то индивидуальных особенностей физиологии, а мы ему сейчас приписываем тяжёлую форму неврастении. Он сам-то что по этому поводу говорит?  
  
\- Да он ничего мне не говорит! – пожаловался Дима в трубку. – Он такой весь надменный и отстранённый. Если к нему с нежностями лезть – сразу брезгливо отталкивает. Ой, Марин, ты прости, что я на тебя это вываливаю...  
  
\- Мить, да брось, ничего ты на меня не вываливаешь. В кой-то веки позвонил вообще. А вот то, что он так себя ведёт... - Марина затихла, и Дима встрепенулся, надеясь на какое-то чудо-решение.  
  
\- Что? Что, Марин?  
  
\- Знаешь... Я с таким однажды сталкивалась. Конечно, у меня пока ничтожно мало информации, да и нюансов здесь завались, но есть такой вид реакции – нагнетание.  
  
\- Так?  
  
\- Когда человек, в попытках справиться с ситуацией, усугубляет её, дабы доказать себе и другим, что он выше этого, что эта ситуация не имеет над ним власти и не может его сломать. Обычно у таких людей очень развиты бойцовские качества и гордыня, и они не могут просто спрятаться от бури, то и дело кидаясь в самый её эпицентр.  
  
\- Врёшь, не возьмёшь? - Дима сходу поймал эту мысль, "надел" её на Андрея.  
  
\- Ну, да, – грустно отозвалась трубка. – Можно и так сказать. Типа: «а мне не больно».  
  
\- Подожди, – Дима заходил по комнате, раскладывая схему в голове. – То есть, он не потерпит ни жалости, ни сочувствия, ни ласки?  
  
– Я всегда говорила, надо было тебе к нам в психологию идти, у тебя аналитический ум, Митька. И да, ты прав. Для него это будет равнозначно признанию себя жертвой, а…  
  
\- …а это для него хуже смерти. – закончил за неё Кротов, останавливаясь возле окна, глядя на белую луну, затянутую рваным облаком.  
  
\- Ох, – выдохнула Маринка и устало забормотала: – Как иногда хочется взять автомат и перестрелять этих мерзавцев, которые детей мучают, ты не представляешь. Я на работе такого насмотрелась, что слёз уже не хватает.  
  
      Дима очнулся, понял, что теперь надо поговорить и о Маринкиных проблемах. Он сочувственно поддакивал, говорил, что её работа спасает человеческие души и излечивает раны. В конце беседы они немного приободрились, ещё раз злорадно поржали над соседом Тузиковым с его угнанной машиной, и попрощались, традиционно пообещав друг другу держать связь.  
  
      Углубившись в раздумья, Кротов сидел на старом диване, накрытом еще более старым ковром - образец советского дизайна, оставшегося от бабушки в наследство. Он ничего не менял в маленькой однушке, лелеял уют детских воспоминаний. Бабушка переехала к родителям - самой было уже тяжело, и так Дима стал хозяином отдельной квартиры.  
      Он откинул голову на спинку дивана, уставился на хрустальную люстру. Кротов выстраивал логические цепочки и теории, пытаясь понять, как ему подступиться к Андрею. На такой секс он был не согласен. Конечно, с одного раза разводить психоанализ было преждевременно, но всё поведение Неволина тянуло на целый ряд симптомов, которые теперь складывались в небольшой шизанутый пазл. Даже то, что Андрей так заботливо отнёсся к нему, когда Дима скатился с лестницы, можно было отчасти объяснить этой теорией: в тот момент Кротов был уязвим и травмирован, поэтому Андрею не надо было выставлять свои обычные колючки. Тогда Неволин воспринимал его как больного ребёнка. Пока не увидел торчащую ширинку. Дима закрыл глаза, скривился, вновь переживая тот стыд в кабинете. Да, пожалел дитятку на свою голову... Кротов встал, поплёлся на кухню, на автомате включая чайник, и подвёл итоги: теорий много, но доказать их практически невозможно. Неволин его поимел и вышвырнул, и даже перевел в другую группу, теперь уже, наверное, навсегда. Ну что, уже есть с чем работать! Неуёмная жажда деятельности взбодрила пылкого влюблённого, и налив себе чая с молоком, Дима схватился за мобильник. Это была самая сложная СМС в его жизни. Он смотрел на пустой дисплей с мигающим курсором, перебирая в голове короткие фразы, что передали бы Андрею все его грёбанные чувства. Начиная с «чтоб ты сдох» и заканчивая «я хочу быть всегда с тобой». Что он хотел сказать сейчас своему странному любовнику (боже, любовнику!)? Как можно собрать в кучу всё то, что бередило душу и составить стройное предложение, так, чтобы его поняли? А, собственно, что Андрей должен понять? Кротов замер всего на секунду и решительно нажал «отправить». Андрею ушла пустая СМС, словно молчаливый взгляд: я думаю о тебе, Неволин.  
  


***

       «Эх, мало я тебя тогда потрепал, зараза белобрысая!» - злобствовал Кротов, шагая к бассейну через две недели, в непривычный четверг. Андрей так и не ответил на СМС, и по Диминым расчётам должен был уже умереть от икоты, ибо пловец ежесекундно вспоминал своего тренера тихим добрым словом. Раздражённо хлопая всеми дверями и раздеваясь так, будто с одеждой у него личные счёты, Кротов натянул плавки и уселся на скамейку. Он уже устал злиться, устал беситься. За эти две недели даже скинул пару килограммов, совсем не было аппетита. Днём он дрейфовал между апатией и раздражением, а ночью крутился в постели, рассматривая в темноте контуры старой бабушкиной мебельной стенки.

      Неволин неожиданно резко исчез из Диминой жизни. Даже если откинуть романтически-порнографический аспект их отношений, Кротов очень привык к тренеру за четыре года. Сейчас вдруг стало понятно, что тот всегда был где-то рядом. Поддерживал, контролировал, присматривал. Никогда не выказывал сомнений в его победе, когда Кротов мандражировал перед выходом на тумбу. Несколько первых соревнований Дима позорно продул и психовал как подросток, коим он, собственно, и являлся, выкрикивая Андрею в лицо, что однажды он возьмёт первое место. Пару раз даже грозился выиграть золото на олимпиаде. На очередной всплеск горе-медалиста, Неволин кивнул и серьёзно сказал:

\- Дим, против тебя ничего не устоит. Ты тот ещё упёртый баран, – и улыбнулся Кротову так, что вся горечь от проигрыша тут же исчезла.

      Перебирая отрывочные воспоминания об Андрее, он будто нарочно изводил себя. На парах в институте большую часть времени Дима пялился в окно, ожидая окончания очередной лекции. А когда она, наконец, заканчивалась, сидел на подоконнике на втором этаже и смотрел на тот же унылый двор с тающим грязным снегом. Чувства притупились, в сердце немного щемило. Вот, казалось бы, простая мышца - это сердце, а действительно, тянет. И в то же время - безразличие какое-то, будто в полусне ходит. Яркий свет, громкие звуки, навязчивое общение – всё его сейчас тяготило. А глядя на Димину вымученную улыбку, одногруппник спросил его с подозрением: «У тебя что, инсульт?». Самое тяжелое – это осознание безвыходности ситуации. Альянс с мужчиной по умолчанию не может сулить счастья и умиротворения. Эта затея заранее была провальной.

      Сейчас Кротов вышел из стадии нервозности и снова впал в уныние. Сидя на лавке, теребил полотенце, отстранённо наблюдая, как руки покрываются мурашками от прохладного воздуха в раздевалке. Вырвав Диму из оцепенения, громко хлопнула дверь. Он вяло повернулся на звук и мгновенно ожил, словно вынырнул на воздух.  
      Андрей шёл в зал бассейна через раздевалку, стягивая на ходу чёрное короткое пальто. Волосы растрепались, и несколько прядей упало на лицо, на скулах разливался нежный румянец после холодной улицы. Дима вскочил на ноги, уставился, будто пытался наглядеться впрок. Когда тот подошёл ближе, торопливо опустил глаза. Он категорически не успевал собраться с духом, чтобы выдержать колючий холодный взгляд.

\- Здравствуйте, Андрей Игоревич.

      Дима стоял с опущенной головой, сжимая в руках полотенце, думая, что сейчас его хватит удар. Неволин повернул голову и всё-таки остановился.

\- А, Кротов, – в его голосе всегда была эта насмешливая развязность, или это его специальный голос для любовников-неудачников? – Ну, что, идёшь на медаль?

      Дима не поднимал головы, понимая, что всё его отчаяние сейчас будет очевидно, если он посмотрит мучителю в глаза.

\- Я вас не подведу, Андрей Игоревич, – выдавил из себя, склоняясь ещё ниже, как японский самурай.

      Неволин не спешил уходить, и Дима почувствовал, что чем-то его зацепил. Он инстинктивно продолжил придерживаться случайно выбранной тактики. По венам потёк азарт, подстёгиваемый слабой надеждой. От апатии не осталось и следа. Сдерживаясь, чтобы не выступить в своей привычной активной роли, Кротов буравил глазами линолеум и молчал. В ушах зафонило сердцебиение, а воздух между ними будто начал дрожать. Тишина была оглушительной и бесконечно долгой. Вцепившись в полотенце, чтобы унять трясущиеся пальцы, Дима смотрел, как Андрей делает к нему шаг. Всего один шаг. Если он сейчас качнётся вперед, то сможет упереться своим упрямым опущенным лбом в чужое плечо. Запах Неволина, его одежды, волос, туалетной воды обострили и взбудоражили все чувства, но Кротов упрямо таращился в пол, боясь спугнуть своё счастье.

\- Ты смотри, не загоняй себя, Ди-има, – бархатным голосом выдохнул Андрей прямо в ухо.

      Диму словно паром обдало. Он стоял, будто полуголый раб рядом со своим надменным владельцем. Кротов позволил себе вскинуть глаза всего на секунду. Стукнулся о прозрачную радужку, как воробушек о замёрзшее стекло. Вложив всё своё смятение в короткий взгляд, он снова потупился и смиренно ответил:

\- Я всё выдержу, тренер.

      Неволин ухмыльнулся и склонил голову набок. Дима мог поклясться, что сейчас тот растянул губы в своей лукавой улыбке. Но эту партию надо было доиграть до конца, и следующий ход за Андреем. Словно желая утвердить свою власть над готовым на всё дурачком, Неволин поднял руку и едва ощутимо потрепал его по волосам. Зардевшийся Кротов покачнулся, потянувшись за рукой, будто его захватила магнитная волна. Бесстыжий голос ударил в висок, словно пуля:

\- Я в тебя верю, спортсмен.

      Дима зажмурился и прижал полотенце к вскочившему члену. Плечи передёрнуло от мурашек. Он почти смирился с тем, что сейчас прижмёт Андрея к шкафчикам, и гори оно всё огнём, но тот неожиданно шустро развернулся и вышел в зал бассейна. Благодаря всех богов, что отвели от греха, Кротов выдохнул. Пошатываясь, зашёл в душ и включил холодную воду. Мир вокруг стал ярким, резким. Запахи сильными, голоса ребят чистыми. Сердце радостно колотилось, перекачивая будто кипящую кровь.

      В этом взвинченном состоянии Дима довёл тренера Сотникова до экстаза, нарезая по своей дорожке так, что от него расходились волны, как от спортивного катера. Казалось, что он может горы свернуть, а тело, накачанное адреналином, не чувствовало усталости. Сейчас он не думал над своим следующим ходом, не строил планы по осаде и захвату, он просто был счастлив от мимолётного, но однозначного внимания своего капризного Андрея. Это правда, когда люди говорят «сердце поёт», оно действительно поёт! Вымотавшись на дистанциях, насмеявшись с парнями до хрипоты и наглотавшись воды, Кротов парил домой с глупой улыбкой на своей юной физиономии. Девушки невольно засматривались на молодого шатена, от чьих синих глаз шёл искристый поток незамутнённого счастья.

      Войдя в подъезд, Дима чуть не растянулся, пытаясь перепрыгнуть через что-то маленькое и юркое, метнувшееся ему под ноги. Замерев на одной ноге, он вгляделся в тёмный угол под лестницей, куда унёсся непонятный комок. По мере приближения к углу, Кротов услышал грозное шипение, очевидно, призванное обратить его в бегство. Достав телефон и осветив угол, он обнаружил то, что и ожидал - маленького, тощего котёнка, с грязной, слипшейся шкуркой. Худым задом тот вжался в угол, а прижатые уши и жалкое шипение должны были привести приближающегося человека в панику и ужас. Поглядев на грозного хищника, трясущегося на тощих лапках, Дима покачал головой, снял с себя шарф и быстро скрутил извивающееся тельце, стараясь максимально заправить в шарф колючие царапки, которыми размахивал во все стороны отважный, но очень маленький вояка. Прижав борца за свою жалкую жизнь к груди, Дима донёс его до квартиры. В дверях они ещё немного попрепирались, так как пришлось долго возиться с ключом. Когда, наконец, дверь открылась, котёнок вырвался и с испугу ломанулся прямиком в квартиру. На том и порешили.

      Дима всю жизнь жил с кошками в доме. У родителей сейчас жила капризная кошка Бася, а до неё - степенный кот Трифон, так что повадки этих хвостатых он знал хорошо. Не приставая к своему новому соседу, Кротов выключил свет в прихожей и прошёл на кухню, оставив трясущегося котёнка успокаивать нервы, спрятавшись в обуви. Он налил молока в блюдце, нарезал колбасы и вынес всё это в коридор, чтобы кот начал потихоньку вылезать. Дальше он занимался своими делами, поглядывая на кошачью столовую. Минут через десять тощее недоразумение на согнутых лапах, простелилось змейкой к блюдцу и начало жадно лакать, довольно громко чавкая. Всё время своей тревожной трапезы кот поглядывал на Диму, готовый сорваться в своё обувное укрытие в любой момент. Кротов стоял рядом с плитой, помешивая кипящие макароны. Судя по всему, котёнок имел беспородный окрас типа «барсик», - коричневый с бурыми полосками, на ушах были странные кисточки, а морда была грубоватая, с широкой переносицей, как у медведя. Но при хорошем уходе из таких котов вырастали шикарные царственные котищи, у Маринки такой живёт. Когда Дима видел того, сидящим в кресле, ему всегда хотелось подать коту скипетр и державу для полноты образа. Налакавшись молока, полосатый схватил в зубы кусок колбасы и, пронеся его на пару шагов ближе к прихожей, начал жадно заглатывать. Пару раз подавился, один раз сам себя напугал своим же хвостом, в общем, еле выжил. Новоявленный кошачий хозяин слил воду с макарон, выложил на тарелку и сел за стол, рассказывая коту всякую ерунду, чтобы тот привыкал к его голосу. Кот косился на Диму, вытягивал шею, пытаясь заглянуть в освещённую кухню, потом долго обследовал ванную с туалетом. Кротов знал, что тот будет ещё долго шарашиться по квартире и обнюхивать каждый угол, и ему надо дать время и не беспокоить. Так что прижавшись к стенке, он проскользнул мимо кота в комнату и завалился на любимый диван. Тот с перепугу изобразил Диме вдогонку верблюжий горб, вздыбил шерсть, но уже не шипел и быстро отвлёкся, когда увидел, что хозяин на него даже не смотрит.

      Кротов сладко потянулся и подумал об Андрее. Теперь мысли о нём не отдавали болью в сердце, а, наоборот, грели душу. Ещё раз со смаком повспоминал, как тренер провёл рукой по его волосам, как жарко и неприлично шептал двусмысленные фразы в его ухо. Что привело Неволина в такое игривое настроение, интересно? Дима излучал безопасность и преданность, и у того возникло желание подразниться? Кротов схватил телефон и, как всегда, действуя порывисто и решительно, отправил Андрею пустую СМС-ку. Да, плохо у спортсмена с пассивной позицией, не может он сидеть без дела и ждать у моря погоды. Через 17 минут и 32 секунды Дима вскочил с дивана, держа звякнувший телефон в руках. Просочившийся было в комнату кот тут же испуганно метнулся обратно в тёмный коридор и, судя по звукам, опять окопался в обуви. Кротов заворожённо смотрел на конвертик на дисплее с надписью «от: Андрей Игоревич». "Открыв" СМС нетвёрдыми пальцами, он чуть не пустился в пляс, увидев пустой экран. Тренер ответил своему пловцу. Прижимая телефон к груди, Дима упал на диван и закрыл глаза. Теперь он точно знал, что ни за что не отступится, и если будет надо, свяжет Неволина и увезёт в горы, как кавказскую невесту. «Против тебя ничего не устоит», - сказал Андрей, не догадываясь, что Димино упорство ему придётся испытать на собственной шкуре.

***

      Ничего, то есть, абсолютно ничего не могло испортить Диме настроение с самого утра. Ни ночные бдения за котом, ни промокший ботинок, ни внезапный зачёт. Он шутил и подмигивал ребятам в коридоре в ожидании преподавателя, ежеминутно поглядывая на телефон. За завтраком он отправил пустую СМС Андрею и теперь ждал обратной весточки. Отстрелявшись на зачёте в числе первых, забрался на облюбованный уже подоконник на втором этаже и прижался лбом к холодному стеклу. Губы сами собой расплывались в мечтательной улыбке, на стекле появлялись белые облачка от дыхания.

       Кротову казалось, что он начал чувствовать Андрея. Интуитивно понимать, что тому нравится и чего бы ему хотелось. Конечно, в этих ощущениях и догадках была куча противоречий, но ведь с людьми всегда так. Ужасно хотелось раскрутить ситуацию, позвонить, поговорить, приехать, соблазнить. Хотя, в последнем уверенности не было, пока что они совсем по-разному понимали смысл физических отношений. Но и здесь Дима был типичным влюблённым и считал, что их чувства решат любые проблемы. Руки так и чесались написать какую-нибудь ласковую дребедень, а ноги несли на улицу, где весеннее солнце обещало впереди только самое лучшее. И хоть Кротов говорил себе, что вряд ли найдёт время, он прекрасно знал, что сегодня, в привычную пятницу, он поедет в бассейн, чтобы встретить Андрея вечером после занятий.

      По дороге домой из института, он зашёл в зоомагазин и спустил все деньги на кошачьи нужды. Через неделю ему должны были заплатить за сдельную работу, так что на коте решил не экономить. Полосатого ждал весёлый денёк.

      Пока отлавливал и мыл кота, тот орал так, что Дима ждал бойцов Гринписа. Как те выломают дверь в квартиру и откроют огонь на поражение без суда и следствия.

\- Ну чего ты орёшь? – вопрошал хозяин охрипшего котёнка. – Ты же грязный весь, как помазок. Хвост вон как селёдка. Стыдоба.

      Кот заорал пуще прежнего, оскорбившись на селедку, но Дима знал, что через пару часов полосатый позабудет про все свои мучения и будет спать где-нибудь, утомившись от крика и вылизываний. Обернув страдальца в байковую пелёночку, Дима держал его на руках, аккуратно вытирая. Впереди ещё были капли от блох на холку и таблетка от глистов. В общем, к вечеру оба друг от друга устали и разошлись по разным углам, занимаясь каждый своими делами. Дима поглядывал на часы, предвкушая сегодняшнюю встречу с Андреем без свидетелей. Решил подождать его возле машины, а там, кто знает, может, удастся затащить Неволина к себе домой? Кротов сходил в душ, переоделся, наспех прибрался в комнате и быстро перекусил. Перед выходом насыпал коту корма в новую миску и, подмигнув себе в зеркало в прихожей, отправился к своему невозможно эротичному тренеру.

      Всю дорогу он нервничал, даже руки подрагивали. В животе было прохладно и пусто, несмотря на ужин перед выходом. Сердце стучало сильнее обычного, как в приступе тахикардии. Выйдя из метро, он шёл по тёмной улице к бассейну, когда ему пришла СМС от Андрея. Пустой экран заставил разулыбаться от уха до уха. Неволин думает о нём сейчас? Значит, встреча будет как раз кстати. Дима прошёл на огороженную парковку, привалился к фонарному столбу. К вечеру подморозило, несмотря на тёплый денёк, и он зябко поёжился в своей куртке. Минут через десять показалась худощавая фигура в чёрном. Андрей шёл, легко пружиня на своих длинных ногах, кутаясь в короткое пальто с высоким воротником в стиле «Гаврош». Диму потянуло к нему навстречу, как силком. Сейчас всё казалось сказочным, острым, волнительным, настоящим. Всё, что не касалось Андрея в тот момент, было неважным и несущественным. В тишине пустой парковки хлопнула дверца машины. Кротов автоматически повернул голову на звук. Дима сразу узнал его - Андрей называл его тогда Сашей. Мужчина был намного ближе к Неволину, ему хватило всего нескольких шагов, чтобы выйти тому наперерез и, подойдя вплотную, взять за руку. Дима задохнулся от возмущения, когда Андрей послушно, будто ожидая, пошёл следом. Кротов ускорил шаг, но парочка уже села в машину, и та сорвалась с места. Фары высветили стоящего посреди парковки Диму. Он растерянно таращил глаза, даже не пытаясь отойти со света, словно оленёнок на просёлочной дороге. Ослеплённый фарами, услышал визг тормозов и звук открывающейся дверцы машины. Разрезая поток света, появилась высокая фигура Андрея.

\- Дима? Ты зачем здесь? Ты в порядке? – спокойно, словно понимая, зачем Дима сюда пришёл. Хотя почему «словно», всё было до тошноты очевидно.

      Кротов щурился от света, пытаясь разглядеть, понять. Почему он опять с этим мужчиной? Он же только что послал СМС!

\- Ну, чего ты молчишь? – Неволин подошёл совсем близко, заслонив собой яркий свет фар, и Дима уставился на него в упор. Неволин смотрел на него с меланхоличной отрешённостью, от которой хотелось заорать в голос. Дима, не успев толком подумать, схватил Андрея за плечи, притянул к себе, уткнулся носом ему в шею и жалобно зашептал:

\- Поехали ко мне, Андрей. Поехали... Пожалуйста...

      Тот, кого Андрей называл Сашей, как ни странно, оставался в машине. Они стояли в свете фар, как актёры на сцене под софитами, и это делало ситуацию ещё драматичнее. Неволин не вырывался и даже не шевелился, он ждал, когда его отпустят. Тишина в ответ на просьбы, заставила Димино бедное сердце болезненно сжаться. Холод пробрался под куртку и даже, казалось, под кожу. Кротов ясно понял, что Андрей сейчас оставит его здесь, одного на этой парковке. Он опустил руки и выпрямился, провожая взглядом удаляющуюся фигуру. Не сказав ни слова, Неволин сел в машину, и водитель, предусмотрительно дав задний ход, вылетел за ворота, визжа колёсами.

       Дима стоял на тёмной парковке, пока холод не заставил его очнуться. Тело скомандовало: «домой», и он пошагал к метро. Мыслей не было, и чувств, казалось, тоже. Его будто поставили на «паузу». Войдя в квартиру, Кротов закрыл дверь, и прислонившись к ней спиной, съехал на пол. В коридор выглянул чистый опушившийся кот и сел на безопасном расстоянии, щурясь на свет лампы. Потерев лицо ладонями, Дима вдруг понял, на что похоже сейчас его состояние. Он протрезвел. Увидел ситуацию без романтической дымки, без того эротического угара, в котором пребывал ещё час назад. Он осознавал события последних недель с болезненной ясностью. Что он вытворял? Куда полез? Этот человек, его тренер, ведь Дима совсем его не знает, по сути. Приписывал ему какие-то качества и мотивы, анализировал вкусы, кидался ему в ноги. Боже! Даже придумал целую версию про его несчастное детство! Всё-таки человеческий разум – обоюдоострый меч. Затмение какое-то.

      Кротов резко встал, напугав кота. Прошёл на кухню, включил чайник. Он уговаривал себя, что должно вот-вот попустить. Ещё немного, и эта дверь закроется, морок отпустит, всё позабудется, голова остынет. Затрутся эмоции эти неуместные, необъяснимые, нелогичные. Может, если бы Андрей сейчас был здесь, продолжая играться с ним, как с безмозглым щенком, он бы всерьёз продолжал думать, что это страсть, влюблённость. Но всё к лучшему. Сейчас Неволин казался инопланетянином. Чужим, странным и совершенно непонятным. Всё его поведение говорило о том, что ему нельзя верить, нельзя доверять. Чего Андрей хотел от него, какие цели преследовал, почему бросил посреди парковки, уехав с тем, кого послал пару недель назад? Всё закончилось, так толком и не начавшись. Все Димины ожидания, фантазии сейчас казались незрелыми и глупыми.

       Он почистил кошачий лоточек под пристальным надзором полосатого и пошёл мыться. Стоя под горячими струями, он не думал о том, где и с кем сейчас Андрей, уже всё равно. Вдруг стало беспричинно скучно. Недавняя радость и возбуждение утекали в водосток вместе с мыльной водой. Надо поспать. Завалившись на кровать, Дима поманил кота, но тот шмыгнул под стул и затаился. Махнув на полосатого рукой, Кротов накрылся одеялом и провалился в тяжёлый сон.

***

      Солнце грело всё сильнее, очистив от снега почти всю землю, оставив кое-где на газонах. Дни сменяли друг друга, словно братья-близнецы. Настроение у Димы было ровным, как море в штиль. Он пресекал все мысли об Андрее, говоря себе, что поигрались и будет. Тренировки были даже в выходные, в институте шли предзачётные недели, а работодатель скинул следующую партию данных для залива в базу. Вечерами Кротов сидел дома, смотрел сериалы про маньяков и ходячих мертвецов, наглаживая Бантика, который уже смело устраивался у него на коленях и включал мурыльник. Вообще, сначала Дима хотел назвать его Бандитом, потому что усатый ухитрился грохнуть два горшка с фиалками и растащить всю землю по полу и даже по мебели. На устранение катастрофы ушёл вечер и полночи, и он, вяло ругаясь на спрятавшегося в обуви кота, то и дело обзывал его бандитом, пока не обратил внимание, что тот поворачивает уши на это наименование. В ту же ночь полосатый запрыгнул к Диме на кровать, свернулся рогаликом у него на груди и затарахтел. От такого доверия Кротов расчувствовался и сгладил обидную кличку до Бантика.

       В этом году Димин день рождения - двадцатилетний юбилей - приходился на воскресенье. Мама за неделю закупала продукты и каждый день обсуждала с сыном по телефону список гостей и меню. Как ни странно, Дима хотел провести свой праздник в семейном кругу, а не с пьяными приятелями в клубе, тем более, в понедельник у всех дела. То есть, клуб он ребятам пообещал в следующие выходные, а сам день рождения решил провести с роднёй. В субботу, подходя к бассейну, он думал о том, что Андрей очень удачно его перевёл к Сотникову. Спокойные тренировки – как раз то, что сейчас нужно. Он превзошёл свою скорость прошлого года, получая истинный кайф от занятий, хотя до зимы подумывал бросить плавание и заняться чем-нибудь другим. Сейчас подобные мысли его не посещали, занятия были в радость.

      Демидов растрепал всем ребятам про Димин юбилей, и спортсмены с энтузиазмом выдвинули идею выпить пивка в честь именинника в ближайшем сквере. Спешить Кротову было принципиально некуда, погода стояла ясная, и идея провести вечер в приятной компании грела сердце. Скинувшись всем миром и притащив две связки пива и чипсов в сквер прямо за воротами бассейна, ребята обсуждали предстоящие соревнования, потом машины, потом отпуск, а потом пошёл просто полупьяный ржач. На улице стемнело, но пиво ещё не закончилось, и никому не хотелось идти домой. Дима всегда плохо пил. Вернее, как: он быстро пьянел. А когда пьянел, становился не в меру добрым и весёлым.  
      Кротов ржал, валял дурака, лез обниматься к пловцам и вообще был сегодня гвоздём программы и душой компании. Всё то напряжение, что скопилось за прошедшие недели, помаленьку отпустило, и он был готов обнять весь мир. Дима как раз закончил какой-то упоротый анекдот, когда, после взрыва хохота, сзади послышался до боли знакомый насмешливый голос:

\- Вас слышно за версту, господа спортсмены. Что за повод?

      Кротов резко обернулся, уставившись в прозрачные глаза. Неволин оглядывал компанию с полуулыбкой, не выказывая никакого неодобрения. Демидов подорвался с лавочки и, пошатываясь, кинулся к нему, держа в руках банку пива.

\- Андрей Игоревич, идите к нам! Мы тут юбилей празднуем, у Кротова день рождения, – выпалил он, протягивая банку.

      Тот отрицательно помотал головой на банку и перевёл взгляд на Диму. Юбиляр стоял и улыбался как дурачок. Сейчас, под парами алкоголя, Неволин казался таким родным, своим.

\- Спасибо, я за рулём, – улыбнулся тот, продолжая смотреть на Диму и вдруг, сделав несколько шагов, подошёл вплотную и крепко обнял. – Поздравляю, Дима.

      Ребята на скамейке тут же чокнулись банками, воспользовавшись поводом. Кротов положил голову Андрею на плечо, бормоча «спасибо», чувствуя, как глаза сами собой закрываются от чужого тепла. Легкий запах знакомой туалетной воды сразу напомнил тот вечер, когда Андрей тащил неловкого подопечного в травмпункт. Со скамейки послышались смешки и вопросы, у кого заныкана последняя пачка чипсов, а кто-то доложил, что хочет семечек. Андрей взял Диму за плечи и, отодвинув от себя, заглянул ему в лицо. Кротов продолжал глупо улыбаться, на щеках алел румянец.

\- О-о, да кому-то уже хватит, я смотрю, – иронично сказал Андрей, наклонив голову набок.

      Мужики со скамейки заржали и заулюлюкали, подтрунивая над пьяненьким Димой. Неволин приобнял парня за плечи и преувеличенно строго сказал пьяной братии:

\- Не смейтесь над будущим медалистом, шпана. Я отвезу бойца, а вы закругляйтесь и по домам, – и под шуточки и выкрикиваемые прощания повёл Кротова к машине.

      Дима не сопротивлялся и ничего не спрашивал. Он вдыхал тёплый апрельский воздух и ни о чём не думал. Темнота и тишина вокруг навевала безмятежность, от алкоголя всё казалось в лёгкой дымке. Пока Андрей усаживал разморённого именинника в машину, тот зачарованно лыбился как блаженный. Неволин даже хмыкнул и потрепал его по голове - такой у Кротова сейчас был смешной вид. Всю дорогу до Диминого дома они переглядывались и улыбались, будто над какой-то известной только им шуткой. Когда они подъехали к подъезду, Кротов не двинулся с места. Он сидел и смотрел на Андрея, пока тот, кивнув, не заглушил двигатель и не начал вылезать из машины. До двери подъезда они дошли в молчании, продолжая заговорщицки улыбаться друг другу. То, что ещё недавно Дима поставил крест на всей этой истории, забылось в один момент, и это был уже второй раз, когда Андрей проделывает с ним подобный трюк, просто ласково улыбнувшись несчастному. Какая власть! Подойдя к квартире, Кротов резко прижал его спиной к двери и жадно поцеловал. Стало невыносимо жарко, в груди будто взорвалась петарда. Самое желанное тело сейчас покорно прижималось к нему, не сопротивляясь. На полутёмной площадке звуки и шорохи отдавались эхом от бетонных стен. Алкоголь всё ещё кружил голову, а тепло и запах Андрея возбудили до судорог в ногах.

\- Что, прямо здесь? – тихим, грудным голосом спросил Андрей, выгибаясь и толкаясь бёдрами.

      Дима поводил носом по его скуле и шее и, дёрнув на себя, завозился ключом в замочной скважине. Они зашли в квартиру, лапая друг друга. Закрыв дверь, Дима прижал Андрея к себе так сильно, что тот чуть не споткнулся и не завалился на него в прихожей. Они стаскивали одежду, вытягивали ноги из обуви, не отцепляясь друг от друга. Диму потряхивало, будто без этих поцелуев он задохнётся. Он потянул Неволина в комнату, засовывая руки под чужой свитер, оглаживая горячую кожу. В этот раз Андрей позволял ласкать его и сам отзывался не меньше Димы. Может, решил сделать имениннику подарок, а может, чувствовал себя виноватым, что бросил тогда на парковке. До кровати дошли уже частично раздетыми. Дима захватил инициативу и, стянув с Андрея штаны вместе с трусами, толкнул на кровать, откинув покрывало. В голове созрел план, который должен был устроить обоих. Кротов одним рывком выдернул из своих джинсов ремень и наклонился над Андреем. Тот приподнялся, опираясь на локти, тяжело дыша.

\- Перевернись, – скомандовал Дима еле слышно.

      Неволин ожидаемо послушно лёг на живот. Дима уселся сверху и затянул его руки в узел ремня, стягивая их за спиной. Андрей тихо засмеялся.

\- Можешь делать всё, что хочешь, Дим. Я не буду сопротивляться, – промурлыкал он соблазнительно, но от смысла сказанного Кротова чуть не вывернуло. Стараясь не отвлекаться, он наклонился, целуя чужие плечи, шею, лопатки.

\- Я хочу только одного, – он прогладил кончиками пальцев по всей спине и почувствовал под подушечками мурашки. – Чтобы тебе было хорошо. – И перекатил Андрея на спину.

      Как можно помучить мазохиста? Быть к нему нежным. Связанные руки были сдвинуты в сторону, сам Неволин лежал слегка на боку. Кисти упирались в поясницу и ягодицы, не давая лечь ровно. Дима немного ослабил узел, и Андрей согнул руки в локтях.

\- Так удобно? – спросил Кротов, покусывая его за ухо.

\- Я потерплю.

      Андрей явно пытался разыграть уже знакомую карту, но Дима собирался сделать всё по-своему. Опускаясь губами всё ниже и ниже, он поглаживал чужой наливающийся член ладонью. Неволин громко выдыхал через рот, и это было эротичнее любых криков и стонов. Возбуждаясь от этих его вздохов, тела и стояка, Кротов наклонился и облизал чужой член языком. Андрей запрокинул голову и тихо замычал. Дима замер на долю секунды, пытаясь осознать свои ощущения члена на своих губах. Никакого омерзения или брезгливости. Он закрыл глаза, вдохнул поглубже, вобрал член в рот. Пытался прочувствовать каждое своё движение, и делать всё так, как бы было приятно ему самому. Сжимал губы на головке, тёр языком по всему стволу, щекотал уздечку. Поглаживал и перебирал в ладони яйца, массируя под мошонкой, как любил делать себе. Андрей сжимал бёдра, подавался вперед к его рту, дёргался, извивался. Он то поднимал голову, пытаясь рассмотреть Кротова в темноте, то откидывался обратно на подушку. Дима слышал только его дыхание и чувствовал только его ощущения, будто они сейчас стали одним целым. Он засасывал член Андрея с такой жадностью, таким нетерпением, что не заметил, как его собственный член напрягся и истёк спермой прямо в трусы. Дима вытащил член изо рта, чтобы случайно не укусить его в последней сладкой судороге. Он стонал и сжимал ладонью влажный от слюны член, машинально продолжая гонять ладонью вверх-вниз. Андрей поднял голову и, поняв, что только что произошло, распахнул глаза и кончил, залив Димины пальцы. Отдышавшись, Кротов потянул за ремень, расстёгивая пряжку. Неволин перевалился на живот, расправляя руки и потягиваясь. Дима целовал его спину, покусывая горячую, потную кожу.

\- Я сейчас, – шепнул, соскакивая с кровати и направляясь в ванную.

      Избавившись от липких джинсов с трусами, он запихнул одежду в стиралку и залез в душ. Дверь предусмотрительно оставил открытой и угадал. Андрей заявился за шторку буквально через пару минут и начал шутливо отодвигать его из-под душа. От стеснения они хихикали и пихались, как школьники. Диму разрывал восторг и, одновременно, страх со стыдом вперемешку. Но он не мог не любоваться на такого Андрея – расслабленного, разнеженного, открытого. Черты лица стали мягче и казалось, что тот светится изнутри. Нежный рот улыбался, вокруг глаз собрались еле заметные морщинки. Мокрые светлые волосы были откинуты назад, и по высокому лбу стекали струйки прозрачной воды. Дима намыливал своего красавца и крутил его как куклу, щипля за плоский живот и бока.

\- Хочешь есть? – шептал Дима на ухо Андрею так страстно, будто предлагал какой-то извращённый секс.

\- А чем ты меня будешь кормить? Я люблю белковую пищу, – ответил тот, поигрывая бровями, порочно облизываясь.

      Дима ухмыльнулся, покачал головой. Никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что его строгий тренер мог выдавать всякие пошлости, да ещё и с таким эротичным лицом. Член тут же оживился, желая поучаствовать в выборе меню для гостя. Дима машинально начал отвлекаться, почему-то стесняясь стояка. Поспешно вылез из-под воды и начал вытираться.

\- Сейчас полотенце принесу, стой здесь, – строго наказал он и пошёл в комнату.

Пока Кротов рылся в старомодном массивном шкафу, он услышал, как Андрей выключил душ и дёрнул шторку.

\- Ой! А у тебя котёнок! – сообщили из ванной. – Это твой?

      Дима подошёл и протянул Андрею полотенце. Бантик отбежал в прихожую и дёргал носом, принюхиваясь к гостю издалека.

\- Да, теперь мой. Был подъездный.

      Кротов пошагал на кухню в замотанном вокруг бёдер полотенце, и Андрей потянулся следом.

\- Сам забежал, что ли?

\- Да прям «сам». Такое побоище мне устроил под лестницей.

\- А чего ты с ним дрался-то?

\- Так я его домой забрать хотел, а он отбивался, как Рембо. Будешь пельмени со сметаной?

      Андрей вальяжно расселся на угловом диванчике, раскинув руки на спинку и помотал головой.

\- Нет. Давай чай для компенсации жидкости, и обратно в кровать. – Последнее он сказал уже знакомым похотливым голосом.

      Кротов довольно раскраснелся и начал суетиться рядом с чайником. Заварил две чашки, выставил на стол молоко, печенье и сахар. Уселся под бок к Андрею, хотя на кухне было ещё две табуретки. Он взял небольшой кусок печенья и поднёс руку к чужим губам, открывая свой рот, будто показывая, что требуется от Неволина. Сверкая своими прозрачными глазами, тот послушно открыл рот, вытянул язык и подцепил кусочек, облизав Димины пальцы. Кротов так и сидел с открытым ртом, наблюдая за двигающимися челюстями.

\- Жалко, у тебя варенья нет, – улыбнулся Андрей, прожевав.

      Кротов заулыбался и, сделав пару глотков из чашки, вскочил и потянул его в комнату. Неволин взял чашку с собой и пошагал следом.

\- Осторожно, горячо, – томно сказал он, заходя в комнату и ставя чашку на низкий столик, подложив журнал под горячее дно.

      Дима сдёрнул с Андрея полотенце и толкнул на кровать. Сейчас в комнате горел торшер, и можно было рассмотреть его во всех деталях. Ну, Неволин точно натуральный блондин. Член средних размеров, ровный, с аккуратной головкой. Он сел на край кровати, стягивая с Кротова полотенце, глядя на него снизу вверх блядскими глазами. Прогладил ладонями Димины бёдра и, сжав задницу, подтолкнул немного к себе. Не отрывая глаз от его лица, Андрей вытянул язык и провёл им по уже торчащему члену. Собрав слюну на губах, несколько раз провёл ими по стволу.

\- С днём рождения, Дима, – промурлыкал низким голосом и, продолжая смотреть в глаза, насадился ртом на его член.

      Дима задержал дыхание, боясь пошевелиться. От такой картины и напряжённых губ на своём члене он боялся кончить в тот же миг. Андрей засосал член, вжав щёки и практически выдернул его из своего рта с неприличным чпокающим звуком.

\- Ой, тише, погоди, а то я сейчас кончу, – зашептал Кротов, закрывая глаза, лишь бы не видеть это бесстыжее лицо, которое заводило круче всех минетов.

      Ноги задрожали, бёдра само собой повело вперед. Неволин взял его за руку и положил его ладонь себе на затылок, заставляя сжать свои волосы в кулак. Андрей начал немилосердно иметь его ртом, не слушая предупредительные окрики, не давая отодвинуться от себя. Когда он набрал темп, Кротов понял, что уже не сможет оттянуть оргазм. Это не было долгой и мучительной лаской, это была жёсткая оральная ёбля. Дёрнув светлые влажные волосы, он кончил Андрею в рот, дёргаясь всем телом. Тот продолжал двигать головой, пока Дима не начал опадать и разомкнул губы, позволяя белёсой сперме немного вытечь на губы и подбородок. Кротов дышал, открыв рот. Как зачарованный, он смотрел, как Андрей немного запрокинул голову, и его кадык несколько раз дернулся, пока он с нарочито громким звуком глотал его сперму.

\- Вот ты чёрт, – выдавил из себя Дима и завалил его на кровать.

      Заражаясь распущенностью, Кротов впился в измазанные в своей собственной сперме губы, вылизывая её и глотая. Андрей гладил его по спине и по затылку, целуя в шею и покусывая мочку уха. Дима был на седьмом небе, крепко прижимая к себе Неволина, будто тот собирался куда-то убежать. Он действительно опасался, что Андрей не останется на ночь, но стеснялся спросить. Наивно полагая, что при выключенном свете тот не сможет добраться до входной двери, он дернул выключатель торшера, и свет погас. Андрей молчал, продолжая водить рукой по Диминой спине. Укладывая голову ему на грудь, Кротов тёрся щекой о тёплую кожу. Внезапно вспомнилось, как ещё недавно он лежал один в этой самой кровати, после того как Андрей отвернулся от него в тот вечер на парковке. Приподнявшись на локтях, Дима попытался разглядеть в темноте выражение лица Неволина.

\- Не мучай меня больше, Андрей. И не бросай, – серьёзно сказал он.

      Рука Андрея, гладящая спину, остановилась. Он поудобнее уложил голову на подушке и прошептал:

\- А то что?

      Кротов почувствовал знакомую ярость, такую же, как тогда, когда выскочил из тренерской в одних джинсах на голое тело после их отвратительного секса.

\- А то я утоплю тебя в твоём же бассейне. – И схватил его за подбородок, сильно сжав пальцы. – Ты понял меня?

      Андрей не пытался вырваться, он смирно лежал, терпя боль от крепких Диминых пальцев на своей нижней челюсти. Тот спохватился и резко отпустил, уже раскаиваясь в своей вспыльчивости. Замер, испугался, что Андрей сейчас встанет и уйдёт. Неволин несколько секунд не двигался, и затем его рука продолжила гладить Димину спину. Знак, что конфликт исчерпан. Кротов неуверенно лёг обратно, уложив голову на его грудь и закрыл глаза. Пригревшись, они оба начали проваливаться в сон, когда Андрей вдруг дёрнулся всем телом, вырывая Диму из дрёмы.

\- Что это? – прошептал он, поднимая голову и глядя куда-то в направлении ног. – Что-то упало на кровать!

      Кротов увидел тёмную фигурку Бантика, аккуратно продвигающегося на своё привычное место сна – рядом с хозяином. Он хмыкнул, прижимаясь к Андрею покрепче.

\- Да это Бантик запрыгнул, спать пришёл. Что ты всполошился-то? Спи. – И он снова начал устраиваться на тёплой груди.

\- Да сколько их у тебя? А этот… Рембо где? – продолжал допытываться Неволин.

\- Это и есть Рембо, по паспорту Бантик. Видишь, все уже спят. И Бантик спит, и Димочка спит, и Андрюшеньке пора спать, - продолжал сонно посмеиваться Кротов, гладя встревоженного Андрея по животу.

      Тот положил ладонь на Димину руку и, уткнувшись носом в его макушку, сонно засопел. Перед тем, как провалиться в сладкий сон, Дима подумал, что это его самый лучший день рождения в жизни.

 

***

      Андрей разбудил Диму ни свет ни заря, потому, что «Фантику плохо!». Оторвав голову от подушки, Кротов обнаружил гостя, пристально и с тревогой рассматривающего кота. Бантик сидел на ковре перед кроватью и подавал гудки каждые 30 секунд, требуя завтрак. Дима чмокнул сосредоточенного Неволина в плечо, со стоном поднялся и поплёлся на кухню.

      Утро началось спокойно. Мужчины позавтракали, Дима почти перестал смущаться, когда Андрей пошлил и оглаживал его похабными взглядами. Он даже осмелился позвать Неволина с собой к родителям на празднование, но тот отрицательно помотал головой, не объясняя причину. Когда Кротов сообщил, что не будет задерживаться допоздна и приедет домой часам к девяти, Андрей увлекся рассматриванием Бантика. Пока хозяин мыл посуду, гость, неожиданно быстро одевшийся, возник на пороге кухни. Дима опустил тряпку в раковину и начал нервно покусывать губы. По всем признакам, Андрей хотел слинять и умышленно не поддерживал разговоры насчёт продолжения.

\- Дим, я поехал, – лениво проговорил он. – Ты смотри, много не пей сегодня.

      Лукаво подмигнул напряжённому Кротову и ушёл в прихожую, завязывать шнурки на ботинках. Дима вышел в коридор, исподлобья глядя на ускользающего. Обиженно сопел и яростно вытирал руки о кухонное полотенце.

\- Кстати, – Андрей выпрямился и отбросил волосы со лба рукой, глядя в зеркало, – всё хотел тебя спросить. Ты чего таился столько лет, а тут вдруг за неделю меня в оборот взял? Ты с какого возраста включился в голубую жизнь-то?

      Вопрос прозвучал очень буднично, словно он уточнял, сколько сахара положить Диме в кофе. Кротов водил взглядом по стенам, подбирая слова.

\- Да я, вроде как, и не включался. Я, вообще-то, с девушками только. Был.

      Андрей приподнял брови. Похоже, что искренне изумился.

\- Не понял. А чего же ты на меня кидаться начал ни с того ни с сего?

      Дима смутился, было неудобно говорить Андрею, что подсматривал за ним, но он же не специально.

\- Да я просто случайно тебя… с тем Сашей увидел на парковке. Ещё в марте. И ты с ним... В общем, я понял, что ты из этих... И... - Кротов пожал плечами, махнул полотенцем и зачем-то вытянул губы трубочкой – целая пантомима. Он никак не мог закончить предложение и надеялся, что Андрей его и так поймёт.

      Лицо Неволина будто заледенело. Глаза, казалось, покрылись инеем, губы насмешливо искривились. Дима замер испуганно, соображая, чем он мог так его разозлить.

\- Значит, - вкрадчиво начал тот, и от его тихого голоса Диму передёрнуло, – ты решил попробовать трахнуть мужика, для разнообразия, так сказать?

      Кротов растерялся. Андрей всё понял не так! Он хотел всё объяснить, но Неволин хищно оскалился.

\- Что ж, хвалю за любопытство. Сам люблю, когда на мне практикуются молодые натуралы, – и он блядски подмигнул Диме, становясь прежним – надменным, равнодушным, циничным.

      Только эта соблазнительность порока больше не нравилась Кротову, он хотел обратно «своего» Андрея. Открытого, лукавого, нежного. Такого, каким видел его вчера вечером и каким обнимал всю ночь, целуя в шею. Дима возмутился такой перемене и подошёл к Андрею, пытаясь взять за руку и вставить ему мозги на место, но тот уже открыл входную дверь.

\- Ну, я пойду, – бросил он, делая шаг за порог. – Ты же понимаешь - натуралов много, а я один. Столько дел, столько дел...

      На последнем слове Дима резко схватил Андрея за пальто и дёрнул на себя. Неволин покачнулся и всё-таки завалился назад, в сильные руки рассвирепевшего Кротова, успевая, однако, толкнуть дверь ногой, чтобы та закрылась.

\- Каких, нахер, натуралов много, а? – прошипел Дима ему в ухо, волоча в комнату.

      Андрей не вырывался и не отвечал. Он будто выключился, послушно переставляя ноги назад, пока Дима не завалил его на ковёр в комнате, оседлав сверху. Кротов схватил его за лицо, нависая.

\- Ты когда угомонишься наконец? – выкрикнул агрессивно, прожигая взглядом. - Сколько ещё ты будешь вести себя, как последняя блядь? Что ты нервы мне мотаешь? Я же тебя как человека просил!

      Дима уткнулся носом Андрею за воротник и глубоко дышал, пытаясь успокоиться. Покорность и молчание пугали больше, чем если бы Неволин начал отбиваться и кричать.

\- Андрей, заканчивай свои игры, слышишь? Ну что мне сделать, чтобы ты понял, как я к тебе отношусь?

\- А ты ударь меня.

      В комнате воцарилась полная тишина. Кротов выпрямился и смотрел на Андрея так, будто видел его впервые. От того, с каким желанием тот выдохнул свою просьбу, у Димы сжалось сердце. Уродливая сущность поднимала голову, показывала себя во всей красе. Андрей прикрыл глаза, его губы разомкнулись, он часто дышал, и Дима отчётливо почувствовал возбуждённый член под тканью штанов, упирающийся ему между ногами. Кротов замотал головой, и начал оглаживать Андрея по щекам, прижимая его ладони к своему лицу.

\- Прекрати, понял? Никто не будет тебя бить. Хватит!..

      Дима был на грани истерики. Он чувствовал, что Неволин закрывается, ускользает. Внезапное насилие с его стороны разбудило в Андрее мазохиста, который смотрел на него как на потенциального мучителя.

\- Давай, Дима, – прошептал Андрей, пропуская все его слова мимо ушей. – Ты же хотел отжарить мужика? Можно всё, я хорошо умею терпеть.

      Заводясь от собственных слов, он начал подбрасывать бёдра вверх, пытаясь потереться стояком о Димин пах. Кротов быстро слез с Андрея и лёг рядом на ковёр, крепко обнимая. За секунды просчитав возможные ходы, он решился.

\- Ты такой плохой, Андрей, – шепнул ему на ухо, кусая за мочку. – Ты меня очень разозлил.

      Он сел на пол и начал вытряхивать разомлевшего Неволина сначала из пальто, а затем из штанов. Стянул их до середины бёдер и снова лёг рядом, поворачивая того на бок, спиной к себе. Всё это время Андрей молчал, позволяя крутить себя, как тому заблагорассудится. Кротов запустил руку ему в трусы и сжал горячий, твёрдый член.

\- Тебе меня мало? – угрожающим шёпотом спросил стонущего Неволина, быстро и резко дроча его член. – Я тебя отучу блядовать.

      Тот изгибался и закидывал руку за спину, прижимая Диму к себе, вздрагивая от каждого его слова. Кротов грубо кусал и засасывал его кожу на плечах и спине, продолжая осыпать угрозами.

\- Я свяжу тебя и буду драть, пока ты не охрипнешь от своего крика. Слышишь меня?

      Расчёт был верным – от этой довольно неумелой имитации расправы, Андрей был уже готов кончить, мышцы живота и бёдер напряглись, дыхание стало прерывистым. Зажмурив глаза, он простонал:

\- Засади мне... Давай!

      Дима схватил второй рукой Андрея за волосы на затылке и резко дёрнул на себя.

\- Закрой свой грязный рот, – прорычал и почувствовал его судороги. Андрей кончал, заливая Димину руку и свои бёдра спермой.

      Кротов тут же расслабился и взялся нежно целовать того куда попадёт. Сонно хлопая глазами, Неволин вяло отвечал на поцелуи, забавно вытягивая губы. Дима пользовался его разомлевшим состоянием, тиская и облизывая, а уж нацеловались они на неделю вперёд. Через какое-то время, Андрей начал уворачиваться и морщиться.

\- Ты мне весь подбородок ободрал уже, ёж колючий, – и он отодвинул Димино лицо от себя, поглаживая пальцами короткую и колкую щетину под нижней губой. – И трусы чистые гони, я теперь весь в сперме из-за тебя.

      Кротов потёрся носом об его щёку и легко вскочил на ноги, улыбаясь, будто ни на кого и не налетал практически с кулаками.

\- Снимай штаны, я сейчас мокрое полотенце притащу. А трусы у меня есть специально для тебя, - и обернулся на пороге комнаты, романтично поиграл бровями, – в горошек.

\- О, - Неволин, лёжа на ковре, стягивал ботинки и штаны. – буду хранить такую красоту до старости и попрошу в них похоронить.

      Ввиду отсутствия у Димы трусов в горошек, вскоре возле шкафа начался процесс подбора подходящего белья, который снова незаметно перешёл в горизонтальную плоскость. Кротов завалил Андрея на кровать и разошелся не на шутку, жарко дыша ему в шею, когда тот с издёвкой произнес:

\- Я всё-таки предприму вторую попытку уйти, если ты не возражаешь.

      Дима обхватил его руками и ногами, как ребёнок большую игрушку и замотал головой.

\- Конечно, возражаю!

      Андрей поджал губы и укоризненно посмотрел на него своими молочно-голубыми глазами. Кротов грустно вздохнул и начал торговаться.

\- Ладно. Но обещай, что придёшь сегодня вечером! И останешься на ночь.

\- Сегодня точно не могу, я уже договорился. Завтра! – быстро сказал Андрей, опережая возмущённые возгласы. – Завтра приду, но поздно. Часам к двенадцати.

      Дима нахмурился. Очень хотелось вытрясти из Андрея, с кем это он «договорился» на сегодняшний вечер, но опасался, что тот разозлится и даже завтра не придёт. Он рассеянно разглядывал Неволина, пока тот одевался, а в прихожей дурашливо подавал ему пальто и заботливо завязывал шарф. Даже Бантик вышел на проводы, поглядывая на свою миску в коридоре, будто опасаясь, что гость прихватит её с собой. Когда за Андреем закрылась дверь, Дима зашёл в комнату и рухнул на кровать, хранившую их запах. По идее, надо было осмыслить, что произошло ночью, но в голове была полная пустота. «Животная» часть Димы, которая до этого не сильно его беспокоила, на этот раз быстро перехватила инициативу и наслаждалась этим безобразием, полностью заглушая голос разума. Кротов даже не успел испугаться тому, на что он решился с Андреем, как естественно и без колебаний он начал развивать эту связь. Тот идиотский первый секс в тренерской был не в счёт – это вообще было чёрт-те что.

      Мамин звонок с ценными указаниями взбодрил задремавшего было Диму, и он начал собираться на праздник. Постояв под душем, решил не бриться, а остаться «ежом колючим», гордо неся свою щетину в люди, как «их с Андреем» фишку. Обсмотрел себя в зеркале и немного расстроился, что не осталось ни одного засоса или царапины – Неволин был очень аккуратным. Мстительно подумал, что уж он-то погрыз того основательно, только слепой не увидит следов его страсти. Вообще, состояние было радостно-романтичным, а тот факт, что Андрея он увидит только завтра, придавал настроению некий флёр светлой тоски. Сделав несколько фотографий Бантика на телефон, пытаясь зафиксировать его в лучшем товарном виде, Дима поехал к родне.  


  


  


## Глава III

  
      У родителей было тепло и уютно. Как всегда. Приехавшие родственники суетились по квартире. Женщины стучали ножами и ложками на кухне, мужчины сдвигали стол и таскали стулья. Отец расстелил парадную скатерть, вытащил из серванта хрустальные бокалы. Кошка Бася забралась на шкаф, и без одобрения наблюдала за шумными гуманоидами сверху. Когда все уселись, началась обычная перекличка «у всех ли есть…», и далее варианты: ложки, тарелки, фужеры, салфетки, хлеб. Мама периодически вскакивала с криком: «Курица же!», или: «А перец-то!», и убегала на кухню. Дима сидел рядом с бабушкой, поглаживая её хрупкие плечики и сморщенные ручки, а та улыбалась, прикрывая ладошкой отсутствие парочки зубов. Мать с отцом подарили Диме дорогие настенные часы с гравировкой. Именинник впал в восторг, пообещал повесить в комнате и никогда не снимать. Дядька с тёткой подогнали стильный кожаный портфель на широкой лямке, который Кротов тут же перекинул через плечо, и проходил с ним полвечера. Он объявил об усыновлении Бантика, продемонстрировав фотографии всей семье, и поклялся бабушке, что не даст коту драть её любимый настенный ковёр. Как обычно бывает в близком кругу, разговор за столом шёл оживлённо и бестолково. Дима привалился к бабушке, уложив ей голову на плечо и слушал последние новости, смеялся и возмущался вместе со всеми, но регулярно «подвисал», когда мысли уводили его к Андрею. Бабуля скосила на Диму хитрый взгляд.  
  
\- Ты чего это такой странный сегодня? Витаешь где-то. Уж не влюбился часом?  
  
      Близ сидящие тут же среагировали на «влюбился», как собаки на свист, стали засыпать вопросами, от которых Кротов отбивался как мог.  
  
\- Ой, гляньте-ка! Покраснел аж! – громко прокомментировала захмелевшая тётка. – А ну колись, что за зазноба у тебя, а? Мы в плохие руки тебя не отдадим, правда, Свет? – и толкнула мать локтем в бок.  
  
      Мама рассмеялась своим фирменным звонком колокольчиком и закивала.  
  
\- Правда, правда! Не для того орла растили, – и все подхватили, что абы кому не отдадут, а дядька тут же предложил за это выпить, разливая всем без разбора.  
  
      В общем, обычный семейный балаган. Дима пообещал познакомить, если что-нибудь срастётся, и от него наконец отстали. Ускользнув в ванную, он, в романтическом порыве, послал пустую СМС-ку и приготовился ждать ответа, томно вздыхая время от времени.  
  
      Домой именинника отправили рано, чтоб на утро не проспал универ. Кротов ехал в метро, в голове немного звенело от шампанского. Он улыбался сам себе, глядя в тёмные стёкла вагона, думая о том, что прав был тот, кто сказал «Сердцу не прикажешь».  
  
      Приехав домой, едва раздевшись, Дима тут же рухнул на разобранную кровать. Он специально не заправлял её после ухода Андрея. Прижал к лицу подушку, на которой тот спал, понимая, что это уже смахивает на какую-то одержимость. Он лежал и перебирал в памяти как Неволин его ублажал, как бесстыже пялился в глаза, как жадно целовал. А вот воспоминание об утренней потасовке неприятно садануло по сердцу. Кротов сел на кровати, подперев подбородок руками. Надо выкорчевать из Андрея эту хрень. Как бы серьёзно это ни было, Андрей может быть ласковым и даже романтичным, значит, эта мерзкая хворь вылезает только в какие-то определённые моменты. Надо приучить его к нормальным отношениям в постели. Кстати, об этом... А ведь пока что Диме предложить особо нечего, - опыт в постели с мужчиной был всё так же нулевым.  
  
      Он резко вскочил, метнулся к столу и включил компьютер, решив, что уж про секс-то в интернете найдёт всё и даже больше. Порывшись по каким-то неинформативным порно-сайтам, нашёл на ютюбе курс лекций от компании Styda.net. C огромным удивлением, Кротов наблюдал женщину в очках и строгом костюме, предлагающую девушкам ознакомиться с анатомией мужчины, дабы подарить своему партнёру лучший оргазм в его жизни. Дима впился глазами в экран, пристально следя, как серьёзная дама гладит и раздвигает ягодицы резинового манекена. Поводя пальцами, лектор указала на чувствительные точки на самом входе, затем продемонстрировала, каким именно образом их надо стимулировать. Руки сами собой потянулись всю эту схему зарисовать, но не мог оторвать глаз, боясь что-то упустить. Монотонный голос рукодельницы вещал, в какую сторону надо скручивать пальцы и как глубоко массировать стенки, подчёркивая огромную важность анальной смазки на силиконовой основе. Отдельным моментом женщина обсудила чувствительность яичек и точки, откуда с внешней стороны можно было прощупать предстательную железу, совместив её наружный массаж с внутренним. Далее на экране появилась картинка прямой кишкой в разрезе, где подсвечивалась сама простата. Кротов зачарованно внимал, как нарисованный палец входил внутрь кишки, надавливая на округлую железу. За кадром лектор делала свои замечания, призывая женщин обрезать длинные ногти перед изысканной лаской.  
      Дима посмотрел ролик трижды, чувствуя, что готов исполнить всё усвоенное вотпрямщас, жалко, что не с кем. Ну, завтра он с Андрея не слезет, пока тот не вырубится от его разящих ласк. В мыслях о завтрашнем триумфе, Дима покормил кота, постоял под душем и завалился спать. Проваливаясь в бархатную темноту, он почувствовал вибрацию телефона. Приоткрыв один глаз, заулыбался зеленоватому дисплею. Пустая СМС от Неволина отправила влюблённого Кротова в царство Морфея, с тёплым Бантиком снаружи и Советским шампанским внутри.  
  


***

      Влюблённые часов не наблюдают? Видимо, на какой-то другой планете. Диме казалось, что время тянется бесконечно. Минута шла за пять. Отмаявшись на учебе, он затоварился в аптеке всем необходимым и уже к трём часам был дома. До прихода Андрея была ещё уйма времени и Кротов пытался найти себе занятие. Пропылесосил квартиру, чуть не доведя кота до нервного паралича, и вымыл пол. Навёл порядок в комнате, растащив вещи по своим местам и приготовил ужин на небольшую роту солдат. Под вечер, от отчаяния, вымыл ванну и зачем-то погладил чистое постельное бельё. Хорошо, что Неволин должен прийти сегодня, а то Дима бы мог и ремонт затеять в запале.

      Без пятнадцати одиннадцать Кротов теребил телефон и второй раз кипятил чайник. Новая зубная щётка стояла в стаканчике на раковине, чистое банное полотенце болталось на крючке в ванной, презервативы и смазка - заныканы в прикроватной тумбочке. Минутная стрелка на свежеподаренных настенных часах тащилась, как подстреленная в обе ноги. В квартире было невыносимо тихо, и Диме даже не хотелось включать радио или телевизор, чтобы раздражающие звуки не будоражили и без того чувствительные нервы. Он подходил к окну, вглядываясь в паркующиеся машины, борясь с желанием позвонить и узнать, когда Андрей наконец придёт. Последняя, традиционно пустая, СМС пришла ещё в универе, и больше вестей от Неволина не было. Кротов гнал от себя мысль, что тот задвинет на их свидание и уедет с каким-нибудь очередным «бывшим». Он сел на кухонную табуретку и покачал головой. Эта странная одержимость Андреем и возбуждала и пугала одновременно. Кротов был им порабощён, добровольно и безоглядно. Загадочный и непонятный характер Неволина, его пол, его возраст – он подавлял Диму и одновременно заводил своей тонкой игрой в подчинение. Манил, обещая полную покорность, однако, было понятно, что Андрей может в любой момент отдать ключи от своих наручников любому другому. Сложно представить, чтобы он кому-то смог принадлежать. Это бесило до сжатых кулаков, и Кротов чувствовал - рано или поздно его собственническая натура затребует Андрея целиком в своё пользование, ревностно охраняя своё сокровище от посягательств других самцов. И тогда у Димы начнётся его персональный ад. Ревность затмит все остальные чувства, измельчая все его внутренности в мелкий фарш... Только бы не дошло до этого!

      Звонок раздался ближе к двенадцати. Он кинулся к двери, дёрнул, чуть не оторвав ручку. Андрей стоял в проёме, прислонившись головой к косяку.

\- Не спится? – тихо спросил он с нежной улыбкой.

      Дима затащил красавца в квартиру, прижал спиной к стене, потянулся к губам и осёкся. Видок у Неволина был как из реанимации. Под глазами тени, красные прожилки в белках придавали лицу изнурённый, болезненный вид. Он вяло улыбался, борясь с тяжёлыми веками, что норовили закрыться будто сами собой.

\- Устал, да? – спросил Кротов, вглядываясь. – Иди в душ, погрейся, я пока ужин накрою. – и не дожидаясь ответа, присел на корточки, развязывая Андрею ботинки.

\- Какой сервис, - промурлыкал тот, стягивая пальто. – Да, что-то замотался сегодня... А что на ужин?

      Дима выпрямился и забрал пальто у него из рук.

\- Пюре со шпикачками. Иди. Полосатое полотенце на крючке – твоё. На вот, тапочки надень. – и подтолкнул ногой домашние тапки.

      Андрей обулся, зевая во весь рот.

\- А где Фантик? – спросил он, заглядывая в комнату.

      Кротов уже включил плиту, грея сковороду с ужином. Он вышел в коридор, указывая пальцем под диван на кухне.

\- Вон, спрятался, когда ты позвонил. Сейчас я тебе одежду дам, домашнюю, – и направился к шкафу.

      Неволин обернулся на пороге ванной и постоял немного, глядя на то, как он перебирает вещи в шкафу. Ухмыльнувшись самому себе, закрыл дверь и через пару секунд раздалось шипение душа.

      У Димы открылось второе дыхание. Было даже немного стыдно, что он так мелочно и себялюбиво радуется тому, что несмотря на полумёртвое состояние, Андрей всё-таки пришёл, как обещал, хотя мог бы плюнуть на их свидание и пойти домой спать. Свидание! Дима положил в тарелку дымящееся пюре, зарыл в него кусочек сливочного масла. Выловил из кипящей воды треснувшую, раздутую шпикачку и, засмущавшись её откровенного вида, порезал на несколько сочных кусочков. Андрей вышел из ванной порозовевший и умиротворённый. В Диминых спортивных штанах и его же старой футболке с U2 на груди. Мокрые волосы немного завивались, а на изящной шее поблёскивали капельки воды.

\- Как вкусно пахнет... - Неволин развалился на диване, разложив руки на спинке. – Сам готовишь?

      Дима кивал, улыбался, весь искрился, быстро расставлял перед Андреем тарелки и приборы. Пододвинул соль и зелень, положил хлеб, открыл горчицу.

\- Намазать тебе хлеб маслом? – почти пропел хозяин, усаживаясь рядом.

      Прекрасный гость помотал головой, с удовольствием пережёвывая горячий ужин. Игриво улыбался Диме между отправкой порций еды в свой красивый рот и даже пару раз несильно пихнул его под столом, пошло подмигивая. Кротов лыбился в ответ, услужливо нарезая овощи, подкладывая их гостю в тарелку. Хихикал как школьник и, как бы между делом, убирал спадающие мокрые прядки Андреевых волос за аккуратное ушко. Бантик хотел было посуетиться рядом с миской, раз пошла такая пьянка, но быстро отвлёкся на чужую сумку в прихожей и пошёл на разведку.

\- Я пойду в душ, ты пока доедай, – почему-то шёпотом сказал Дима и, погладив Андрея по плечу, ушёл в ванную.

      Стоя под прохладными струями, он пытался унять эрекцию, которая, собственно и выгнала его в ванну. Было неудобно светить ею на кухне. Он вдруг подумал, что если бы до сих пор занимался у Андрея в группе - при такой реакции, плаванье бы превратилось в ту ещё порнуху. По-хорошему, надо было бы подрочить, чтобы не финишировать сразу на старте, когда он доберётся до вожделенного тела. Но мастурбировать при живом Андрее в квартире казалось практически святотатством. Кое-как уложив член, Кротов вышел и, увидев, что свет горит только в комнате, сразу пошёл туда. Андрей лежал под одеялом, заняв одну половину кровати. Рядом на простыне, привалившись пушистым боком, дремал Бантик. Глядя на такую умилительную картину, Дима едва удержался, чтобы не щёлкнуть их на телефон для заставки. Он скинул одежду прямо на пол и забрался на кровать.

\- У вас с ним серьёзно? – строго спросил Бантика, аккуратно перекладывая его в ноги.

      Нырнув под одеяло, он несмело прижался к тёплой спине, стараясь не сильно толкаться. Андрей вздохнул, выныривая из дрёмы, откинул голову назад, прижавшись затылком к Диминому подбородку.

\- Что-то я... - сонно пробормотал он, оправдываясь за своё состояние.

\- Спи, спи. – Дима поцеловал его в плечо и обнял покрепче.

      Он почувствовал, как Андрей сразу расслабился, и через несколько секунд его дыхание стало ровным, глубоким. Заснул. Дима дёрнул торшер за выключатель и осторожно придвинулся поближе. Было так странно и в то же время как-то правильно. Всё это время он думал об Андрее, мечтал, анализировал, а сейчас – вот он, лежит рядом, в его кровати. Он ещё не понимал, что именно Неволин хочет от него, ради чего поощряет, зачем пришёл. Но готов был сглаживать все углы, "подтягивая" к себе своего невозмутимого тренера, надеясь, что со временем всё встанет на свои места. Всё то, что сейчас есть между ними – слишком зыбко и неясно. Если полезть с разговорами, неизвестно как тот отреагирует. Едва касаясь кончиками пальцев, он погладил Андрея по спине и убаюканный размеренным дыханием, задремал.

       Кротов проснулся от ощущений чужой ладони у себя между ногами. Та мягко сжимает и поглаживает его член и это было приятно. Он немного выгнулся в сторону ласковой руки. В комнате было совсем темно, солнце ещё даже и не думало вставать, в отличие от Диминого члена. Андрей лежал на боку, подперев голову согнутой в локте рукой и ненавязчиво ласкал соседа по койке, ожидая его пробуждения.

\- Ой, я тебя разбудил? – тихо произнёс он без тени раскаяния. – А я смотрю, лежит рядом живой, здоровый самец и без дела...

      Тело Димы проснулось быстрее разума, он не раздумывая опрокинул расслабленного Неволина на спину, забравшись сверху. Тот охнул, но все его движения говорили о том, как он горячо приветствует происходящее. Андрей с готовностью раздвинул свои длинные ноги, обхватывая ими Димины бёдра. Стояло у обоих, они с удовольствием тёрлись друг об друга, укладываясь поудобнее. Дима целовался до сведённых челюстей, до пощипываний на языке. Андрей уворачивался и, будто в отместку, довольно чувствительно кусал его за подбородок, шею, мочки ушей. Они переплелись телами, будто прорастая друг в друга, чувствуя каждый миллиметр кожи. Казалось, сейчас, в этой горячей сцепке, у них одно сердце на двоих. Дима терялся в ощущениях, тело двигалось само, это был голый инстинкт. Он дрейфовал в жарком кайфе, ориентируясь по тихим стонам Андрея. Тот просунул руку между их телами, и, ухватив Диму за член, направил его между своими раздвинутыми ягодицами, чётко проговорив ему в ухо:

\- Сюда. Поглубже и пожёстче. Давай.

       Дима замер, попытался отдышаться. Потом отстранился от Андрея и, рассеянно поласкав его член рукой, произнёс шёпотом:

\- Ляг на живот.

      Неволин неспешно, по-кошачьи, перекидывая стройные ноги через Диму, начал переворачиваться. Кротов поспешно полез в тумбочку. Когда Андрей улёгся и обнял подушку, он уже весь извозился в смазке по локоть, от волнения выдавив слишком много. Разглядывая фронт работ, зазывно белевший в темноте ночной комнаты, Дима строго сказал:

\- Если что-то не понравится – сразу говори.

      Андрей уложил голову на скрещенные руки, словно на пляже, и промурлыкал:

\- С членом в заднице мне всегда всё нравится.

      Кротов отвесил ему чувствительный шлепок по жопе, поражаясь, как быстро тот мог вывести его из себя одной только фразой.

\- Ой, что это такое холодное? – Андрей протянул руку к отшлёпанной заднице и потрогал кожу пальцами.

\- Смазка, – виновато ответил Дима. – А ты завязывай свои блядские речи тут задвигать!

      Романтический настрой от предыдущих жарких ласк сходил на «нет». Кротов, мало того, что разозлился и расстроился из-за этих намёков Андрея на его активную сексуальную жизнь, так ещё и этот гад начал тихо смеяться, очевидно, поняв, что юный любовник ухитрился улиться смазкой, как лопух.

\- Хватит ржать, кровать трясётся, – насупился Кротов.

\- Давай теперь ты её тряси, жеребец, – не то в шутку, не то всерьёз отозвался тот и повилял изящным задом.

      Дима провёл скользким пальцем между ягодицами и с радостью услышал томный вздох. Стараясь действовать увереннее, начал проглаживать горячую ложбинку рёбрами ладоней, ведя их одну за другой. Неволин чуть заметно двигал бёдрами, входя в темп. Воодушевившись, Кротов согнул палец и костяшкой помассировал вход крутя кисть, с каждым следующий кругом надавливая всё сильнее. Андрей шумно вдохнул и приподнял плечи, уткнувшись лбом в скрещенные руки. От этого тихого стона Дима почувствовал, как поджалась мошонка, а член напрягся до боли. Он мысленно приказал себе успокоиться и как можно аккуратнее пропихнул указательный палец внутрь. Андрей откинул голову назад, и выдохнул:

\- Ка-а-айф.

      Кротов закусил губу до привкуса железа и сжал свой член свободной рукой, пытаясь немного унять возбуждение. От этого прикосновения стало только хуже. Рука, словно по своему желанию, несколько раз отполировала набухшую головку и он вскрикнул, бурно кончая Неволину на поясницу. Несколько неконтролируемых судорог скрутили его тело, он согнулся, опираясь на вытянутую руку.

\- У тебя там приватная вечеринка, милый? Мне кажется, ты достал мне уже до диафрагмы, – насмешливый голос заставил вынырнуть из оргазма.

      Димин палец был в Андрее уже на всю длину и, в судорогах, он продолжал ввинчивать кисть, будто пытаясь запихнуть туда всю руку.

\- Ой, прости, – спохватился Кротов и аккуратно потянул палец обратно.

\- Продолжай, - приказал Андрей. – Скоро я тебя догоню.

      Уговаривать не пришлось. Дима увлечённо выкручивал пальцем, глядя на свою поблескивающую сперму на чужой спине. Неволин начал подниматься с живота на колени и, удерживая себя одной рукой на локте, второй взялся за свой стояк. Было видно, как его спина выгибалась то вниз, то вверх. Он толкал бёдра назад, заставляя шустрый палец входить глубже. Дима подставил второй палец и не двигал рукой, ожидая, что тот сам насадится на оба, что и произошло.

\- Отлично, молодец... - прошептал Андрей, продолжая двигать бёдрами.

      Кротов жалел, что у него только две руки, чтобы его ублажить. Хотелось сразу и во все места. Член уже поднимался, будто предвкушая скользкую задницу. Он прижал Андрея грудью к кровати, чтобы тот не особо двигался и, согнув пальцы, начал прощупывать нижнюю стенку внутри.

\- Где оно? Ну-ка, покричи для меня, – он так увлёкся процессом, что слова вырывались сами собой.

      Андрей сладко постанывал, поводя задом, пытаясь натолкнуться простатой на живой "массажёр". На очередном движении он протяжно замычал и сжался вокруг пальцев. Не меняя угла, Кротов с нажимом погладил большим пальцем мошонку от яичек и до входа, упиваясь сдавленными вскриками. Каменный член настойчиво рвался в бой, и поняв, где у Андрея кайфовая точка, Дима вытащил пальцы.

\- Ляг на спину, я всё сделаю. Давай!

      Его уже заметно трясло. Когда Андрей перевернулся на спину, он чуть не уронил того с кровати, закидывая его ноги себе на плечи. Неволин тоже дёргался, судя по всему его тоже уже скручивало. Он зацепился икрами за его плечи и приподнял задницу над простынёй. Приказал по-деловому:

\- Давай! Быстро!

      Кротов пару раз судорожно ткнулся во вход и, наконец найдя нужный угол вошёл сразу до конца.

\- Еба-а-ать... - сдавленно протянул Андрей, и тут же задёргал бёдрами вниз-вверх, прыгая на Димином члене, подтягиваясь ногами на его плечах, как на турнике.

      Кротов придерживал его под задницу, старался не менять угла. Внутри тот был словно влажная шёлковая перчатка. Дима поймал мысль: «это слишком хорошо, так не бывает» и тихонько завыл. «Удовольствие» - слишком пресное слово, чтобы описать то, что сейчас ощущалось. Его простреливало до макушки, аж уши заложило.

\- О, Господи... О, Господи...

      Он вскрикивал на каждом движении. Кончать уже было даже страшно - не сдохнуть бы. Андрей невесомо поглаживал свой истекающий член, видимо, чувствительность зашкаливала. Он вытанцовывал бёдрами, бесстрашно насаживаясь, сжимаясь всё сильнее. Ускоряясь, прошипел:

\- Всё... Я... Сейчас...

      Оргазм скрутил обоих одновременно. Они продолжали дёргаться и дрожать, вцепившись друг в друга. Дима сгрёб Андрея в охапку, продолжая толкаться в него, окончательно потеряв контроль над собственным телом. На каждом толчке тот вздрагивал и сжимался. Кротов дышал ртом, как утопающий, голову повело. Неволин погладил его по спине, будто прося уняться.

\- Ш-ш-ш, – прошептал на ухо. – У тебя сейчас инфаркт будет, успокойся.

      Постепенно Дима расслабился, обмяк, потираясь щекой о его грудь, подёргивая головой, как сломанная игрушка. Оба приходили в себя, вяло водя руками по телу друг друга. Кротова вдруг осенило:

\- Ой, я презерватив не успел надеть.

      Он приподнял голову, попытался разглядеть в сумраке лицо Андрея.

\- Ну молодец, чё! – устало ответил тот. – Пойдём, я тебе йогурта в зад закачаю, чтобы в следующий раз помнил.

\- Прости, родной. Накосячил.

      При упоминании «следующего раза» запело сердце и, Дима на радостях тут же полез целоваться. Второе дыхание закончилось едва начавшись и оба заснули, практически не меняя положения, не укладываясь поудобнее. Как лежали, так и вырубились.

***

      Его ласкали. Тепло окутывало с ног до головы, перед глазами мелькали части тела, будто он был укрыт одеялом с головой и выхватывал в сумраке то острый локоть, то изящное запястье, то округлое плечико. Сладкий привкус на губах, бархатная мягкость между пальцев... Высокая трель вытягивала Диму из блаженного рая, сжимая виски. Он словно выходил из наркоза, не мог даже приоткрыть глаза. Сознание пыталось определить источник звука, то и дело проваливаясь обратно в сон. Он почувствовал, как тёплый Андрей выскользнул из под одеяла, запустив прохладный воздух в их уютную "норку". Трель прервалась и Кротов услышал хриплый спросонья голос Неволина:

\- Да, Вить. Что случилось? – спокойно, без раздражения. Вроде как в порядке вещей звонить человеку, когда на улице только светает.

\- Вить... – тихо, но уже взволновано. Андрей вышел в коридор, пытаясь закрыть за собой дверь. – Вить, погоди. Как это произошло? Витенька, да что же это... Сейчас я приеду. – и уже громче, будто пытаясь перекричать собеседника. – Сейчас я приеду, жди меня.

      Он зашёл в комнату, начал быстро подбирать с пола одежду. Дима сел на кровати, следя за стремительными движениями, часто моргая спросонья.

\- Андрей, с семьёй что-то? – встал, включил свет, подавая Неволину свитер. – Помочь чем?

      Тот помотал головой, дёрнул уголком рта.

\- У друга собаку машина сбила насмерть полчаса назад, они утром перед работой гуляют... Гуляли... - потёр ладонью глаза, пробормотал себе под нос. – Он её обожал. Мне вообще страшно подумать, что с ним будет...

      Андрей резко выдохнул и похлопал себя по карманам, а Кротов инстинктивно поискал глазами Бантика. Кот сонно выглядывал из-за комом сбитого одеяла.

\- Я поеду, Дим. А ты ложись, поспи ещё. Дверь можно просто захлопнуть?

      Дима махнул рукой в направлении коридора, показывая, что проводит. В прихожей Андрей влез в ботинки и пальто, поискал глазами сумку.

\- Ты ботинки зашнуруй. Споткнёшься же. – Дима протянул сумку с вешалки.

\- Да я в лифте, - кивнул тот, поворачивая замки в двери.

      Понимая, как эгоистично это сейчас прозвучит, Кротов выпалил:

\- Тебя когда ждать?

      Неволин обернулся на пороге. Каждый его уход из Диминой квартиры отдавал каким-то драматизмом.

\- Не знаю. Я ему сейчас нужен, – и его красивое лицо исчезло в щели закрывающейся двери.

      Стоя в пустой маленькой прихожей в неуютной тишине, Кротов отказывался признаться себе, что уловил искру счастья на лице Андрея на его последней фразе.

***

      Проспав до полудня тяжёлым сном, Дима вылез из кровати и долго пил кофе на кухне, сидя на табуретке в одних трусах. Бантик, возрадовавшись пробуждению хозяина, тут же потребовал к себе внимания: играл во все свои игрушки, окапывался в лотке и громыхал миской. Дима пребывал в каком-то пограничном состоянии между удовлетворённостью и беспокойством. Прошедшая ночь превзошла все ожидания, хоть и отзывалась мышечными болями в ногах и плечах. Казалось, чего ещё желать? Такие любовники встречаются раз в жизни. Но что-то тянуло под рёбрами, скреблось. Какая-то неоконченность, неполноценность, будто Дима не ел, а таскал куски с чужого стола. Неволин был всегда далеко. Непредсказуемый, непонятный. А хотелось держать его при себе, и совсем не хотелось глупых мелодраматических интриг для искусственного разжигания страсти, наподобие походов налево. Тот, кто начинает скучать в отношениях со «слишком верным и преданным» партнёром, явно никогда не любил и не боялся потерять свою пару. Любил? Дима потёр лицо ладонями. Да ну, какая любовь? Просто, блядь, странная одержимость и болезненная зависимость – только и всего! И почему на любовь нет тест-драйва?.. Вообще, если задуматься, любовью называют потребность что-то иметь при себе. Ведь, по сути «любви» без желания «иметь» объект этой самой любви не бывает! Вроде бы какая разница, где этот объект находится? Ты знай себе люби. А нет: это «люблю» значит хочу, чтобы сидел при мне, смотрел в глаза и держал за руку, а иначе буду страдать. Потребление объекта вожделения – вот что это такое. А можно любить так, чтобы отпустить на волю и тебе при этом не было плохо? Дима сжал кулаки: да хуй там отпустить! Мой! Он яростно раздул ноздри, представив, как благословляет Андрея на прыжок в койку с другими мужиками. О-о, ну всё-о, Дима попал – аж пальцы на ногах согнулись, так его скрючило. Нет! Может, там какой-нибудь индийский мудрец и призывал к любви, которая «никого не держит», но Диме до этой мудрости было далеко. А вот до того, чтобы набрать телефон Андрея и выяснить, чем он там нахер занимается со своим «другом» - это очень даже близко. Кротов встал, решив отвлечься от своих ревнивых мыслей и помыть чашку. В универ идти уже смысла нет, но к Сотникову надо как штык.

***

      Дима стоял у бортика и обозревал бурную возню в бассейне.

\- Что за дела? Откуда столько народу? – спросил у подошедшего Демидова.

\- Это вроде группа Неволина. Видать, с нами объединили, – доложил живчик-Демидов, шмыгая носом.

\- Нафига объединили-то?

\- Да я откуда знаю? – зажестикулировал Демидов, словно итальянец. – Вон, Сотников идёт, его и спроси.

\- У него какие-то дела, он взял отгулы. Пару занятий позанимаемся вместе с его ребятами, – отмахнулся Сотников дунул в свисток, требуя внимания на воде.

      Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох. Дима делал мерные гребки руками, вытягивая тело в струну, напрягая все мышцы. На соседних дорожках вторая группа шла по своей программе. Кротов их не видел, не слышал, он весь сосредоточился на своей цели. Пройдя стрелой до бортика, сделал кувырок под водой и, оттолкнувшись ногами, поплыл в обратную сторону. Вода заглушала звуки, и в те моменты, когда он погружал голову в воду между своих вытянутых вперед рук, то будто отключался от остального мира. Покой, тишина. Он остался бы в этом прозрачном убежище на пару часов, если бы у него были жабры. Мысли пришли в порядок, эмоции успокоились. Зачем морочить себе голову и волноваться по пустякам? Надо делать то, что считаешь нужным и важным, и не психовать, как неврастеник.

\- Неделя до соревнований, – доложил Демидов в душевой, быстро намыливаясь. – Боишься?

      Дима медленно покачал головой, глядя на утекающую в слив воду.

      Он ехал в метро, глядя сквозь толстые стёкла окон вагона. Бетонные стены тоннеля, увитые жирными чёрными проводами, сливались в единую серую гладь. Вода бассейна измотала, Дима чувствовал знакомую усталость во всём теле. Сонно побродив по магазину, закупив продуктов, поплёлся домой в бледных весенних сумерках. Нежный ветерок обдувал лицо, запах свежих почек на деревьях и влажной земли вытеснял из головы все тяжёлые мысли. Кротов поулыбался, глядя на стариков, загоняющих домой неугомонных внуков и группу шумных подростков, сидящих на лавочке. Андрей по прежнему не проявлялся, но он знал, что к тому приходит, кто умеет ждать.

***

«Самое поразительное в жизни то, что она продолжается, несмотря ни на что, пока не заканчивается… но тогда уже совсем», - выдал однажды подвыпивший Демидов. Сейчас Дима пропустил эту мысль через себя и полностью с ней согласился. Несмотря на его эмоциональную кривую и периодические «залипания» в течение дня, жизнь продолжалась. Минутная стрелка на настенных часах прыгала на каждый шестидесятый счёт, и планета Земля дисциплинированно крутилась вокруг своей оси, не меняя скорость вращения из-за Диминых переживаний. Это заставляло чувствовать себя жалкой пылинкой в Галактике, но при всей обидности такого сравнения, немного заземляло и не давало войти в драматический штопор. Сказать, что следующие четыре дня без единой ёбанной СМС от Андрея было сильно плохо… – таки нет. Но оставаться в светло-романтическом настроении было всё сложнее и сложнее. И если, как утверждают лирики, влюблённая душа поёт, то Димина душа всё настойчивее исполняла простенький мотивчик пошлого шансона. Мстительные и эгоистичные мыслишки всё чаще отравляли сознание, заставляя сжиматься челюсти. Дима в самых жутких снах не мог представить себя в роли позабытой-позаброшенной школьницы после ночи со старшеклассником-ловеласом. Пренебрежение ему было страшнее, чем прямая агрессия. У Андрея нет страха его обидеть или потерять, и Кротов ох как понимал это. И держался. Держался, чтобы не исчезло то тепло и то нереальное чувство близости, которое он испытывал рядом с Неволиным. Он хватался за это чувство, раз за разом пытаясь реанимировать его, потому, что когда оно уйдёт, уступив место горькой обиде и желанию отыграться, будет тошно. Будет больно. Пекло этого ада поджарит Димину душу, сделав корку потолще, а сознание поциничнее. Он всё это знал, он видел, как другие люди спускались по этой тропинке, а затем, умудрённые, сука, опытом, изрекали жалкое: «да все бабы бляди…», или: «любовь – это сказка для дурачков», и радовались, когда очередной романтик оказывался низвергнут на грешную землю и раздавлен «правдой жизни».

      Неизвестно чем занятый Андрей не появлялся и в бассейне: группы были снова объединены и это немного успокаивало – значит, не личный игнор. Может, вообще уехал из города. Да, наверняка даже. Дима скатался к родителям, но и там не нашёл успокоения. Ни мамины блины, ни бабушкины истории про далёкие годы своего детства, которые всегда имели стопроцентный умиротворяющий эффект, не сработали в этот раз. Промаявшись до вечера и успокоив чуткую мать, уловившую, что с Димой что-то происходит, он буквально сбежал домой и прямо в одежде уснул с Бантиком в обнимку.

      Субботние занятия были последними перед соревнованиями, и Сотников сказал, что ребята могут плавать хоть целый день, расписание расчистили спецом для них. Дима не спеша разогревался, медленно нарезая круги, как сытая акула. Разделители сняли и он расслабленно плыл на спине, разглядывая солнечные зайчики на потолке. Он пытался вспомнить, как относился к Андрею до их грёбанного романа. Наверное, самое точное: считал его клёвым. Вот такое идиотское слово нашлось – клёвый. Невозмутимый, ненавязчивый, неконфликтный. Всё с приставкой «не». Будто он отталкивал людей от себя, не желая, не разрешая приближаться. Сейчас все эти качества Диму раздражали.

      "…вчерашняя группа Андрея Игоревича", - ухватил он окончание фразы и встал на дно, оглядываясь.

      Уборщица недовольно ворчала, направляясь в коридор, держа в руках два спасательных жилета.

\- Что? – Дима повернулся к Демидову.

\- Да Неволин вчера жилеты не унёс на склад, Нина ругается, – ответил тот и нырнул рыбкой, обдав остолбеневшего Кротова брызгами.

      Вчера? Он в два гребка нагнал Демидова, дёрнул его из под воды за руку.

\- А что, он уже вышел?

      Вертлявый Демидов, приподнял очки, отплёвываясь, выдрал руку из захвата.

\- Кротов, харе граблями махать, у меня синяки останутся! Вчера был, я его видел, когда за справкой для деканата заходил. Псих! – и натянув очки, погрёб подальше.

      Гнев вскипятил кровь. Дима почувствовал, как мгновенно покраснели щёки и шея. Продинамили! Бросили! Оттолкнувшись от дна, на автомате доплыл до бортика и забрался на тумбу. Забыли! Проигнорировали! Согнул ноги в коленях, сложил руки конусом и разжавшейся пружиной вошёл в воду. Попользовали! Наплевали! Мерными, мощными гребками разогнал тело, устремляясь к противоположенному бортику. Хватит! Пусть это кончится! Рука дотронулась до мозаичной стенки бассейна, тело расслабилось. Не нужен...

      Функция мозга - думать каждую секунду. В жопу такую функцию. Хочется, как в книгах – безболезненно и плавно перескочить на абзац «спустя полгода…». Но в жизни придётся проживать каждую грёбанную секунду, прокручивая в голове факты и домыслы, жалящие в самое нежное и уязвимое. А легче, наверное, становится, но так медленно, что и не замечаешь. Как рост волос. И вполне себе можно было понять наркоманов или алкоголиков: забытье – божий дар.

      Оживлённые люди в метро – ясен пень, не на работу едут. Улицы без пробок, но зато с праздно шатающимися горожанами. Все признаки субботы в комплекте с хорошей погодой. На этом фоне, вроде, не очень мерзко на душе. И домой так не хочется – там будет хуже, здесь хоть есть на что отвлечься. Дима посидел на скамейке рядом с подъездом, не зная, чем себя занять, чтобы не выглядеть дебилом. Достал телефон, попялился в него, но когда из подъезда вышла лавочная завсегдатая бабулька, пришлось плестись в квартиру. Попробовал погеймиться, не смог сосредоточиться – его убили 8 раз. По телевизору какая-то беспробудная ересь, как всегда. Кто вообще его смотрит? Начал готовить ужин – всё из рук сыплется. Налил себе чаю, сел на табурет, откинулся спиной на холодильник. Небо с одной стороны уже совсем тёмное, а на востоке ещё ничего, светлое, а вроде должно быть наоборот. Пока на небо смотришь, в голове потише, почище. Обрыдла уже эта беспомощность - будто он ни на что не может влиять, а только отыгрывает подачи. Ведь не так всё начиналось! Дима закрыл глаза, слушая мерное тиканье настенных часов. Неужели он стал объектом пошло-гугловской схемы мужского интереса: интрига-желание-покорение-забвение? Ну что за бред! Дима выпрямился на табуретке, открыл глаза. Какая, к хуям, схема? Он же не навязчивая девица с брачными планами! Вот, положа руку на сердце, даже жалко, что не уебал тогда Андрея, когда тот просил. Вот, сейчас бы с удовольствием приложил бы его пару раз. За то, что заставляет обмусоливать эти мысли, унизительные и раздражающие. За то, что вместо гулянок с парнями и обжиманий с девушками, сидит Дима на кухне и занимается каким-то грёбанным психоанализом. Сука! Ну что ж, пора Андрею тоже понервничать. Пусть он теперь волнуется и думает, что ему делать с Димой.

      Кротов встал, потянулся и решительно поставил на плиту кастрюлю с водой. Это будут пельмени.

***

       «Понедельник – день тяжёлый, а для блядских блондинов – в особенности», - глумился про себя Дима, шагая к бассейну. Из-за завтрашних соревнований все дневные и вечерние группы отменили. Он подгадал, что часам к двенадцати пловцы смотаются восвояси, а тренерский состав останется контролировать последние приготовления зала. Проскочив мимо вахтёра, Кротов сразу направился в тренерскую. Он ещё вчера отбросил все сомнения и опасения и сейчас шёл за тем, что ему причиталось. Его мало волновало, что по этому поводу будет думать Андрей, ну, или ему так казалось – что его мало это волнует. Он шёл по коридору, не скрываясь и не пытаясь шагать тише. В конце концов, мужчина всегда берёт то, что ему хочется, и сейчас он хотел Андрея. И точка. Он толкнул знакомую дверь и, широко улыбаясь, вошёл в тренерскую. Неволин сидел за столом, что-то строчил в большом журнале. Возле окна стоял другой тренер с каким-то сложным осетинским именем и рылся в коробке с олимпийской атрибутикой.

\- Здравствуйте! – рявкнул Дима, оглядывая мужчин как родных.

      Оба тренера повернули к нему головы. Андрей замер и казалось даже перестал моргать. Он приподнял одну бровь и по его лицу сложно было сказать, что он сейчас думает. Второй приветливо кивнул.

\- Это твой боец, Неволин? – и повернулся обратно к своей коробке, вытаскивая оттуда помятый красный вымпел.

\- Мой, - без выражения ответил тот и сцепил пальцы в замок над столом. – Ты чего, Кротов? Заблудился?

      Подавив матерную тираду, Дима улыбнулся ещё шире. Друг Санька говорил, что его улыбку стоит запатентовать. То ли строение челюсти у него было хитрое, то ли зубы так росли, но когда Кротов сиял своей голливудской улыбкой, люди, словно зачарованные, всегда улыбались ему в ответ.

\- А мне к Андрею Игоревичу на пару слов, - громко сказал он, продолжая скалиться в лицо Неволину, ясно давая понять, что веселье только начинается. – У вас есть минутка?

      Андрей весь подобрался, правильно уловив то бесстрашие и даже агрессию, которая исходила от Кротова. Всем своим видом и поведением Дима заявлял, что ему совершенно нечего терять и он, не моргнув глазом, может устроить очень даже неприятную сцену прямо перед свидетелями. Неволин поспешно кивнул, поднялся из-за стола и, поджав губы, направился к двери. Дима первым вышел в коридор и встал возле стенки, ожидая Андрея. Он видел, как тот занервничал и в нём снова проснулся тот охотничий азарт, как в первые дни его "атак". Вот оно в чём дело. Всё дело в контроле. И сейчас Дима собирался его себе вернуть. По крайней мере, пока этот контроль ему нужен, чтобы держать Андрея при себе. Неволин закрыл за собой дверь и обернулся, прищурив глаза, пытаясь разгадать по Диминому лицу его намерения.

\- Ты чего? – шёпотом спросил он, мельком оглядывая пустой коридор.

      Почуяв чужую неуверенность, Кротов распалялся всё больше. Где же наша извечная невозмутимость? Теперь ты попсихуй!

\- Ничего, - не понижая голоса с издёвкой произнёс он, и, приблизившись вплотную, цапнул Андрея за задницу.

      Тот ловко вывернулся со словами «Не здесь!» и быстро пошёл по направлению к складской комнате, поманив Диму рукой, будто пытаясь увести подальше от людей. Хотя почему «будто»?.. Кротов решительно шагал следом, мысленно потирая руки. Неволин пару раз оборачивался, заглядывая ему в лицо, но ничего не говорил. В полном молчании они дошли до складской, и Дима с удовольствием заметил, как тот нервно перебирает ключи в связке. Открыв дверь, Андрей раздражённо толкнул его в комнату и, залетев следом, дёрнул за ручку. Дима не дал ему перехватить инициативу. Тут же накинулся, прижимая к только что закрывшейся двери. Бесцеремонно полез целоваться, запихивая язык до горла, сталкиваясь зубами. Неволин упёрся руками ему в грудь, уворачиваясь от настырных губ, шептал его имя, похоже, пытался успокоить, привести в чувство. А Кротов продолжал напирать, облизывая лицо, словно дурной пёс, смыкая зубы на ушной раковине, кусая шею. Потянул спортивные брюки вниз за резинку, вклинивался коленями между чужими ногами.

\- Дима… Дима! Стой, погоди…

      Он и не думал останавливаться. Кротов ждал, когда тот сделает свой ход или покорится. Андрей резко выпрямил согнутые руки, отталкивая его.

\- Какого чёрта? – прошипел Неволин, сверкая глазами.

      Выражение вечной скуки и равнодушия слетело с его лица с концами. Грудная клетка вздымалась, щёки порозовели, ноздри расширились. Он прищурил глаза и немного опустил голову, как бы набычившись. Они стояли друг напротив друга, как в преддверии драки, сгруппировавшись. Глаза в глаза. Дима зло улыбнулся, вульгарно облизнулся.

\- Что? Не дашь?

      Андрей выпрямился и приподнял брови, будто всерьёз обдумывая предложение. Кротов понял, что сейчас тот оценивает степень его опасности, просчитывает наилучший для себя выход.

\- Я приеду к тебе вечером, - наконец сказал Андрей.

      Что, на попятную? Подумал, что Дима стал непредсказуем и может устроить какую-нибудь неприятность. Ну, ты же хотел садиста, любимый? Получи садиста.

\- И вечером, - согласно кивнул он, подходя вплотную, и расстегнул ширинку, вытаскивая болезненно распирающий член. – И сейчас успеем…

      Он выразительно поглядел на Андрея, положил ему руку на плечо, слегка надавив. Поколебавшись долю секунды, тот стал послушно опускаться на колени, глядя в Димины глаза без всякого выражения, словно кукла. Обхватил ладонью его член и, открыв рот, тут же исполнительно принялся сосать, ритмично раскачиваясь взад-вперёд, двигаясь абсолютно механически. Он не тормозил и не гнал, не дразнил и не ласкал – он просто двигал головой, сжав губы, повторяя свои движении снова и снова, как заведённый. Кротов поморщился от ощущения какого-то унижения. От того, что Андрей его демонстративно «обслуживал». Ему малодушно захотелось погладить Неволина по волосам, опрокинуть на гору оранжевых жилетов и почувствовать ответное возбуждение, желание. Кротов дёрнул головой. Нет, он уже предлагал Андрею всего себя, а теперь было время брать и принуждать, иначе его оставят позади, как того высокого мужчину на заснеженной парковке. И наверняка многих других до него. Дима закрыл глаза, пытаясь представить, как Андрей поднимает на него свои прозрачно-голубые глаза, как гладит себя, дрочит, возбуждаясь от прикосновений к его, Диминому, телу. Как постанывает и жадно вбирает в свой блестящий от слюны рот Димин член, желая - именно желая довести его до оргазма. От этой фантазии он напрягся, считая секунды до взрыва и, закусив губу, чтобы не застонать в голос, задрожал, заливая чужой рот своей спермой. Неволин продолжал двигать своей белокурой головой, пока Кротов не остановил его, сжав за плечо. Он поднялся с колен и пошёл к окну. Дима замер, судорожно соображая, что ему там понадобилось. Андрей открыл фрамугу, перегнулся через подоконник и сплюнул белым. Дима не двигался, лишь водя за ним глазами. Отплевавшись, Неволин вытер рот рукавом и закрыл окно. Он повернулся к Диме, и тот наконец вспомнил, что так и стоит со спущенными джинсами. Он поспешно натянул штаны, вжикнул молнией, стараясь сохранять хладнокровие на лице. Получалось плохо, но была надежда, что Андрей не разглядит - Кротов стоял в глубине комнаты, где было довольно темно. Второе окно складской было заставлено стоящими на ребрах скамейками и пластиковыми тумбами. Андрей остался стоять у единственного светлого окна, перекрестив руки на груди, привалившись бёдрами к подоконнику. Дима резко выдохнул, будто его тяжкий труд здесь был закончен, и подойдя к двери, спросил:

\- Тебя встретить здесь вечером или сам до меня доедешь?

      Он собирался дожать Андрея, иначе не было смысла всё это начинать. Тот опустил глаза, стряхивая с брюк несуществующие пылинки.

\- Я сам приеду.

\- Во сколько? – с Димой не забалуешь, ёба.

\- К девяти! – Андрей начал повышать голос, не скрывая раздражения.

\- Жду к девяти! - отрезали ему в тон.

      Кротов вышел из складской, пытаясь не выблевать сердце, опасаясь самого страшного – что Андрей пошлёт его раз и навсегда. Сейчас было очевидно, что Дима слегка переоценил себя и был довольно близок к провалу. Хоть он и играл на Андреевых страхах, Кротов не рискнул бы разрушить их связь, ставя того перед каким-либо выбором. Он не хотел оставлять ему вообще никакого выбора, кроме как быть с ним, с Димой. Что бы он сделал, если бы Неволин решил прекратить их общение после сегодняшнего визита? Ну, надо признаться самому себе, что, скорей всего, приполз бы на коленях, выпрашивая прощения. Целовал бы руки и говорил, что это шутка, розыгрыш, ролевушечка... Дима спустился с крыльца и направился к метро. Всё ещё не верилось, что ему удалось безнаказанно наехать на Андрея, и он опасался, что сейчас тот очухается и догонит его, чтобы сказать, что всё кончено. Кротов даже трусливо выключил телефон, опасаясь рокового звонка или СМС. В метро, чтобы унять неприятное волнение, начал прикидывать, что купить на ужин. С ужина мысль плавно перетекла на то, какую линию поведения теперь выбрать. Ничего кроме как накормить, облизать и затрахать до потери дыхания в голову не приходило. Причём именно в этом порядке.

***

      Трель звонка испугала, заставила дёрнуться. Бантик шмыгнул в комнату. Дима мобилизовался, вся нервная система ожила, сердце разогналось. Он в три шага пересёк маленький коридор и дёрнул ручку. Оглядев Андрея за долю секунды, усмехнулся, оценив ход любовника, решившего по-своему отыграть этот раунд.

\- Добрый вечер, Дмитрий, - Андрей пошатывался, на лице было клоунско-серьёзное выражение. – Как вечерок коротаете? – и громко икнул, схватившись за сердце.

      Кротов молча отошёл, пропуская того в дом. Дыхнув перегаром на хозяина, Андрей неизящно ввалился в прихожую и тут же прижался к Диме, нарочито отвязно об него обтираясь.

\- М-м, какой ты красавчик всё-таки... С твоей фигуры скульптуру лепить, - замурлыкал ему в ухо, поводя бёдрами.

      Даже поняв, что Неволин сильно пьян, Дима не ожидал таких комплиментов, да и такого напора с порога тоже. Он неуверенно погладил покачивающегося Андрея по спине.

\- Ты где так накидался? – спросил тихо, будто боялся разбудить кого-то в доме.

      Андрей же веселел с каждой минутой. Он лукаво улыбался, тискал его и пару раз довольно сильно ущипнул за задницу. Судя по всему, отвечать на вопросы он не собирался. А когда он вообще утруждал себя ответами? Дима схватил его за запястья, пытаясь оторвать от себя его руки.

\- Может, разденешься сначала? – он пытался придать голосу строгость. Вышло неплохо.

\- А может, ты сначала? - Андрей поиграл бровями, пошло облизнулся и подёргал за пряжку Диминого ремня.

      Кротов вывернулся из объятий и отошёл от него на несколько шагов, давая себе передышку. Когда Неволин исходил такой похотью, было сложно соображать. Андрей же вёл свою партию, напрочь игнорируя Димино состояние. Глядя ему в глаза, усмехнулся и медленно стянул с себя лёгкую ветровку. Затем опустился на четвереньки и пополз к Диме, делая смешное виноватое лицо. Сводит всё в шутку или действительно так пьян, что просто валяет дурака? Кротов на секунду закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох. Пробежала трусливая мысль, что может оно и к лучшему, что Андрей не вспоминает сегодняшний наезд и предлагает себя на растерзание? Может завалиться с ним в постель и трахаться, как кроликам, до утра?.. А если завтра он опять пропадёт на неделю? Воспоминания о серых днях в ожидании Андрея отозвались спазмом в желудке.

\- А чего мы такие серьёзные? – протянул Андрей, прижимаясь подбородком к его животу.

      Диме так хотелось забыть обо всём и не нарушать эту игривую атмосферу, но, видимо, обида была сильнее и слова вылетели сами собой.

\- Андрей, ты где был всё это время? – в голосе прозвучала угроза, которую он не хотел туда вкладывать. Но так уж вышло.

      Неволин, не переставая улыбаться, потёрся щекой о Димину ширинку.

\- Будешь меня наказывать? – прошептал он, медленно расстёгивая пояс на чужих джинсах.

      Опять! Злость толчками поднималась по пищеводу, и Дима почти физически ощутил, что значит выражение «плеваться огнём». Он рывком поднял Андрея на ноги и с силой сжал его предплечья.

\- Не зли меня, пока я тебя не уебал.

      Хотелось вцепиться зубами в эту белую шею и отгрызть нахер эту красивую голову, и чтобы кровь по стенам... Слава богу, Неволин перестал разыгрывать сессию BDSM и осведомился будничным тоном:

\- Ты чего такой нервный, Дим? С девушкой поругался?

      Ох, лучше бы он промолчал. Кротов уставился на Андрея и развёл руками в недоумении.

\- Я что, по твоему?.. Бля-адь! – он помотал головой, будто разгоняя морок. – Я что, похож на человека, который будет встречаться с девушкой и по ходу пьесы трахаться с мужиком за её спиной? Ты так обо мне думаешь?

      Он угрожающе уставился на Андрея, а тот начал инстинктивно отступать назад, оборачиваясь, чтобы не налететь на препятствие. Дима потёр ладонями лицо.

\- Твою мать, Андрей, что за дерьмо у тебя в голове?

      Неволин упёрся спиной в стену и, видимо, решил отбиваться.

\- Слушай, Димочка. Как ты думаешь, сколько мне лет? – ласково начал он, приподнимая одну бровь. – Дожив до моих лет уже, знаешь ли, трезво смотришь на...

\- О-о, давай не будем разыгрывать эту карту с возрастом! – агрессивно перебил его Дима, вскидывая руки. - Есть вещи, которые бы я не стал делать и в восемьдесят! При чём тут вообще возраст? Либо ты мудак, либо нет!

      Андрей стоял с непроницаемым лицом, сложив руки на груди, ожидая продолжения тирады, а Кротова понесло.

\- Почему ты это делаешь, а? Почему всё опошляешь, делаешь каким-то грязным и… - он поозирался, будто в поисках подходящего слова. -… неважным! Словно мы – две шавки, ебущиеся время от времени в подворотне!

\- А что ты хочешь? – наконец подал голос Неволин. – Мне теперь на тебе что, жениться, и сделать тебя честной женщиной?

      Дима дёрнулся, словно от пощёчины. Обида и стыд плеснули в лицо кипятком, всё тело будто передёрнуло и вывернуло наизнанку. Захотелось сжаться в комок и больше не слышать, не видеть этого мучителя, который бил его наотмашь, когда Дима открыл все свои больные места. Ведь ещё несколько часов назад у него был контроль или так ему казалось... Он опустил голову, пытаясь найти хоть какие-нибудь слова для ответа. Чувствовал себя каким-то жалким и одиноким, и хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Тишина казалась свинцовой и Дима даже старался тише дышать, чтобы не выдать, как ему на самом деле худо. Он уже открыл рот, чтобы сказать хоть что-нибудь, когда Андрей шагнул к нему и крепко обнял.

\- Ну всё, Дим, успокойся, всё. – он опустил ладонь на Димин затылок и надавил, заставляя положить голову себе на плечо. – Ну что ты, глупенький? Всё же хорошо...

      Неволин шептал какие-то успокаивающие слова, мягко целовал его в висок, в скулу, прижимаясь своей щекой к его щеке. Кротов зажмурился и прильнул, пытаясь унять стыдную дрожь. В этот момент он отчётливо понял, что готов простить Андрею всё и пойти за ним хоть на край света. Вот так, ни больше, ни меньше. Просто теперь Димина жизнь принадлежала ему – странному блондину с тёмной душой. И никогда и ни за что Дима не сможет оставить его, что бы тот ни сделал, что бы ни сказал. Ведь расстаться с Андреем - это всё равно, что взять и отпилить себе половину тела. И осознание этого факта странным образом успокоило его. Ведь если решил всё до конца, то сомнений больше нет. Кротов улыбнулся Андрею в шею.

\- Будешь рис с мясом? – пробасил он.

\- С мясом? – подозрительно уточнил тот. – А где Фантик, кстати? Что-то я его не вижу...

      Дима прыснул, но тут же попытался нахмуриться. Не получилось, и он повернулся к плите.

\- Иди руки мой и тапочки надень.

\- Кис-кис-кис! – не унимался шутник, направляясь в ванную. По его походке стало понятно, что не такой он и пьяный, как казалось в начале.

      Дима ухмыльнулся, думая о том, что они два идиота - оба ухитрились сегодня помотать друг другу нервы. А сколько ещё впереди таких дней? С Андреем спокойствия не жди, да и Дима тот ещё баран. Думая об этом, он умиротворённо расставлял тарелки и гремел вилками. Неволин уселся на диван, глядя на Диму вполне себе трезвым взглядом. Кротов положил овощи перед ним вместе с доской и ножом.

\- Порежь пока, - кивнул он, доставая из холодильника сметану и соленья.

\- Как настроение перед соревнованиями? – нейтрально спросил Андрей, борясь с расползающимися под ножом помидором.

\- Лучше всех, - ухмыльнулся Кротов, накладывая дымящийся рис на тарелки. – Ты ведь придёшь?

\- Конечно. Мне же надо поддержать своего чемпиона, - Андрей одарил его нежной улыбкой, и Дима с удовольствием засмущался.

      Сидели опять близко-близко. Удивительно, как быстро, не сговариваясь, они оба переключались из одного состояния в другое. Пребывая в романтической идиллии, сейчас они уже и не вспоминали, что ещё недавно были готовы пересчитать друг другу рёбра. Дима поминутно оглаживал Андрея и даже пару раз пытался покормить с ложки. Андрей поощрял его томными взглядами и послушно ел всё, чем его кормили. На кухню вышел осмелевший Бантик, покрутился у ног хозяина и, убедившись, что буря миновала, запрыгнул на диван и стал пристально рассматривать всё, что было на столе.

\- О! Фантик, - Андрей моментом отвлёкся и от еды и от Димы и, положив вилку на стол, потянул к коту руку.

      Бантик с сомнением понюхал пальцы гостя и отвернул морду.

\- Это Бантик, - поправил Дима, жуя.

\- Да? – Неволин искренне удивился и заозирался, сканируя глазами пол. – А Фантик где?

\- Андрей, у тебя что, кошек дома не было никогда? – спросил Дима, удивляясь на такое странное нервное возбуждение при появлении Бантика.

\- Неа, никогда, - тот отправил в рот вилку с рисом. – У мамани аллергия на кошек была.

      Кротов встрепенулся, тут же включил режим шпиона, и начал прощупывать почву.

\- А ты ей лысого кота купи, на них нет аллергии.

      Андрей нахмурился, но всё-таки ответил.

\- Да она умерла давно. Я ещё пацаном был. Положи мне салата, не зря ж я его резал.

\- Да? – соответствующим новости тоном протянул Дима, услужливо накладывая салат. – Так тебя отец растил?

      Он почувствовал, как Неволин занервничал, и сам сжался, вспоминая про свой разговор с психологом.

\- Нет. Брат растил, - сухо отрезал Андрей и поднялся из-за стола. – Где у тебя тут чашки?

      Кротов вскочил, проклиная своё любопытство и засуетился возле чайника.

\- Да садись, я сам налью. Что ты будешь? Чай?

      Неволин неожиданно обнял его со спины, уложил подбородок на плечо.

\- Какой ты хозяйственный, Кротов. С тобой с голоду не пропадёшь.

      Он начал покачивать Диму из стороны в сторону, будто в танце. Тот поднял руку и прижал белобрысую голову к своей шее ещё крепче.

\- Я не дам тебе пропасть, Неволин.

      Развернувшись, Дима обнял его за талию. Едва касаясь, провёл губами по чужим губам, поводя головой из стороны в сторону. Сейчас казалось, что любое резкое движение всё порушит, вспугнёт. Неволин наклонил голову, упёрся лбом в Димин лоб.

\- В душ? – спросил он.

      Кротов потянул его за руку, увлекая в ванную. Время стало каким-то тягучим и медленным. Казалось, что у них есть всё время мира. Не было «завтра» и «потом», было только «сейчас», в котором не надо было торопиться - "сейчас" было бесконечным. Они медленно стягивали друг с друга одежду, двигаясь и дыша в одном ритме. Никаких страстных импульсивных порывов – всё почти целомудренно, бережно. Одежда падала на пол, пар от горячего душа заполнял ванную, а они ласкались друг к другу, словно сонные кошки. Обмен нежностью и невысказанными признаниями. И Дима мог поклясться сейчас, что Андрей чувствует то же самое. Что они на одной волне. Под горячим душем и жадными ладонями проснулся голод, тело отмерло и начало реагировать острее. Уже хотелось больше и ближе. Сладко притормаживая, они не соединяли губ, оставляя зазор в пару миллиметров, так чтобы только чувствовать дыхание. Будто стоит лишь соприкоснуться и их мгновенно утащит в омут, не позволяя расцепиться до утра. Оба ходили по кромке, накручивая своё возбуждение до точки, где уже невозможно остановиться. Дима выключил душ, Андрей протянул ему полотенце. Они молча вытирали друг друга, глаза в глаза. После тёплой ванной, в комнате без одежды показалось холодно. Прошмыгнув под одеяло, они моментально переплели руки и ноги, скрутившись в уютный узелок. Тело пыталось найти выход для эмоций, которые уже ушли на запредельные частоты. Кротов обнял Андрея за шею и перестал дышать в ожидании фейерверка. Прикосновение и вкус его губ пустили взрывную волну по всему телу, и Дима завибрировал изнутри. Время понеслось вскачь, всё тело напряглось. Рот в рот, прижаться так, чтобы уже не осталось ничего своего, а только общее. Дима дурел от Андрея, от запаха его кожи, будто там была какая-то смертельная для него нота. Он прикусывал эту кожу, и разжимал челюсти, только когда слышал стон. Такая эйфория пугала и манила. От такого животного возбуждения было сладко и больно. Неволин елозил по нему, задевая возбуждённый до боли член. Все мышцы разом напряглись, и Дима забормотал:

\- Андрей... Я больше не могу...

      Он зажмурился до белых всполохов в глазах. Андрей отстранился.

\- Тс-с-с, - он погладил Диму по голове. – Тише.

      Зашуршала обёртка из фольги, и в ладонь скользнул мокрый презерватив.

\- Надевай.

      Андрей оседлал его бёдра и выдавил смазку себе на пальцы.

      Кротов выровнял дыхание и аккуратно раскатал скользкую резину по своему члену, дёргаясь от каждого прикосновения - возбуждение было нестерпимым. Неволин завёл руку за спину и приподнялся на коленях. Дима услышал тихий чавкающий звук и подбросил бёдра, желая поскорей оказаться там, где сейчас были пальцы.

\- Андре-ей, - захныкал он, дёргая в кулаках простыню.

      Тот сжал рукой его член и направил в себя, опускаясь. Они вскрикнули одновременно и тут же замерли, когда член вошёл до упора. Чтобы тут же не кончить, Дима взял и укусил себя за запястье. Боль отрезвила. Он протянул руку к Андрею, взял его член. Андрей кивнул, будто получил сигнал, откинулся назад, упираясь на прямые руки и начал медленно поднимать бёдра. Сразу нашёл нужный угол и блядски застонал, ускоряясь. Дима дрочил ему, быстро, грубо, понимая, что самому остались считанные секунды. Андрей почти сразу забился, зажал Димин член внутри, выдав струю спермы на его грудь. Кротова подбросило вверх, он практически сел, крепко обхватил Андрея. Обоих прошивали судороги, они несинхронно вскрикивали. Отдышавшись, Дима начал аккуратно укладываться обратно на спину, утягивая Андрея за собой. Они так и лежали друг на друге, склеенные спермой.

\- Знаешь... Мне теперь и умереть не жалко, - задумчиво произнёс Дима, и от их неровного усталого смеха затряслась кровать.

      Дима был вымотан до предела, но почему-то спать не хотелось. Его распирало от тихого счастья. Появилось идиотская уверенность, что всё будет хорошо, потому, что по другому быть не может. Его покачивало, словно он поймал ту самую волну. Андрей растёкся на нём, не порываясь встать. Он водил по Диминой руке пальцем, и тот ощущал движение его ресниц у себя где-то в районе скулы, когда Андрей моргал. Кротов поднял руку и погладил его по спине и боку, уловил, как тот покрылся мурашками и едва заметно повёл плечами и лопатками. Всё тело казалось ватным, ноги будто отстегнули от тела.

\- Так что у тебя с котами? – спросил вдруг Андрей, продолжая водить пальцем по его руке.

\- У меня, господин Неволин, всего один кот. А у вас – ранняя глухота, - ответил он и попытался дотянуться губами до такого близкого и тёплого плеча.

\- А поподробнее? - Дима почувствовал, что Андрей начал с него съезжать, и заёрзал, укладывая его на себе понадёжнее.

\- Он всегда был только один, и зовут его Бантик. А ты… - Дима приподнялся и отчётливо сказал Андрею в ухо – …глушня!

\- Я? – хотел было возмутиться Андрей, но тут Дима поднес руки к его бокам и легонько пощекотал.

Тот задёргался, несколько раз довольно ощутимо двинув Диме по рёбрам локтями. Съехал с него, пытаясь увернуться от его пальцев.

\- Ну, харош! – он явно не переносил щекотку.

\- О-о, теперь я знаю твоё больное место! – победно воскликнул Дима и навалился на него всем телом, но щекотать перестал.

Начав двигаться, он наконец почувствовал, что весь липкий, да ещё и в полном презервативе.

\- Пошли мыться, тетёрка, - Дима сел на кровати и потащил Андрея за руку.

      Тот со стоном поднялся и спустил ноги на пол. Когда они оба встали и Дима направился в ванную, Андрей с неожиданной прытью и радостным кряком, напрыгнул на него сзади, повиснув на плечах. Дима тут же сгруппировался, подхватил его длинные ноги под коленками, усаживая к себе на спину.

\- Держись крепче, пьяница, - подкинул его, перехватывая поплотнее, и пошёл в ванную со своей нелёгкой ношей.

      Там они устроили свинарник. Брызгались, уронили в воду полотенца, опрокинули шампунь и выдували друг другу в лицо мыльные пузыри между ладонями. Когда вылезали, чуть не загремели на пол, поскользнувшись, и в заключение грохнули об кафель стакан со щётками, благо тот был пластиковый. Намытые и всё ещё мокрые ввиду отсутствия сухих полотенец, вывалились в комнату. Дима включил свет, и пошёл рыться в шкафу. Дрожащий Андрей обхватил себя руками и пританцовывал. Дима специально достал только одно большое полотенце, которое, строго говоря, было махровой простынью, и обернул их обоих. Неволин не возражал.

      Заснули за полночь. Сначала перестилали постель, затем кормили Бантика – Андрей собственноручно накладывал корм в миску. Затем вроде улеглись, но тут Дима настойчиво зашёл на второй раунд и после изнурительной ёбли они опять поплелись в ванну.

\- Слушай, надо спать, а то завтра сможешь плавать только в спасательном круге, - накрывая Диму одеялом, сказал Андрей.

      Дима поймал его руку и прижался к ней губами. Так и уснули.  


  


  


## Глава IV

  
      Накануне вечером Неволин предупредил, что уйдёт рано. Взял с Димы обещание, что тот будет спать, а не разводить на утренний секс или подрываться готовить завтрак, иначе грозился уйти прямо ночью. Кротов, конечно, на всё согласился. Официально соревнования начинались в полдень, а их возрастная группа вряд ли выйдет на тумбы раньше двух. Так что можно было спать хоть до десяти, и Андрей настаивал, чтобы он выспался перед заплывом.  
  
\- Не выиграешь – никакого секса! – пропищал дурным голосом, изображая капризную фифу. Дима одобряюще заржал.  
  
      Наручные часы тонко пикнули в полседьмого. Неволин поднялся со второго раза, начал тихонько одеваться, зевая. Дима лежал на животе, слушал, как тот шуршит одеждой. Была в этих тихих утренних сборах какая-то интимность. Будто у них всё серьёзно, как у взрослых. Когда тот подошёл к двери комнаты, Кротов проскрипел с подушки:  
  
\- А поцеловать? На удачу...  
  
      Андрей обернулся и всплеснул руками, понимая, что всё-таки разбудил. Постояв пару секунд, решительно двинулся к кровати, откинул одеяло, наклонился и… с неприличным звонким чмоком цомкнул в круглую тёплую ягодицу.  
  
\- Ай, - Кротов дёрнулся и вильнул задом, как рыбка хвостом.  
  
\- Всё, спи, - Андрей накрыл его одеялом и вышел в коридор.  
  
      Легко сказать «спи» после такого! Дима лыбился в подушку, слушая, как тот гремит замками. Знакомо скрипнула входная дверь, щёлкнул замок, в квартире стало тихо-тихо. Кротов лёг на бок, подвинул к себе тёплый комок Бантика и провалился в сон.  
  
      Проснувшись около десяти, Дима сладко потянулся, чувствуя, что выспался. Пройдя, пританцовывая, в ванную, повозмущался сквозь улыбку на «этот бардак». Бросил мокрые полотенца в стиралку, поднял уроненное накануне мыло. Пока чистил зубы, оглядывал себя в зеркале в поисках следов их горячей ночки, и с сожалением констатировал, что их нет. То ли кожа как у слона, то ли Андрей очень аккуратен. Слопал омлет, запил чаем с молоком. Бантик тоже сыто потянулся возле миски и потрусил к балкону – к своей засаде на пролетающих ворон. Кротов привычно откинулся спиной на холодильник, смотрел на чёткие облака в чистом небе. Почти май. Экзамены должны пройти без проблем, половину зачётов поставят автоматом, родители с бабулей уедут на дачу, и все ночи и дни будут их с Андреем. Он возьмёт побольше заказов, сделает всё за пару недель, и можно на месяц забить на работу. Можно махнуть на машине на море, в Анапу, а лучше в Абхазию. В июле вместе поехать на сборы в Питер, оттуда тоже есть куда рвануть. Может даже на корабле, там есть какие-то круизы. На жеманных трансвеститов они не похожи ни с какой стороны, так что никто на них коситься не будет – подумаешь, два мужика отдыхают вместе. Про сегодняшние соревнования Кротов не волновался. И скорость у него хорошая, да и не сильно расстроится, если не выиграет. В Питере отыграется или после, делов-то. Одеваясь, подумал, что наверняка запалится сегодня при Андрее. Начнёт глупо и счастливо лыбиться, таращиться, возможно, постарается полапать, как бы невзначай. А тот будет скользить своими белёсыми глазами по его лицу, вскидывать одну бровь, кривить свой красивый рот и, наверняка, томно облизывать губы. Он мастак во всяких провокациях! Дима подхватил ветровку, и, всунув ноги в кеды, выскочил из квартиры.  
  
      Движуха начиналась уже на подходе к бассейну. Парковка забита, кому не хватило мест, бросали машины прямо на тротуаре, приходилось протискиваться между пыльными железными боками. Возле крыльца стояло несколько рыжих автобусов с гордой вывеской «Заказной». На лестнице толпились люди всех возрастов: и спортсмены, и их тренеры, и болельщики, и чёрт ещё знает кто. Мужчины нервно курили, молодёжь втыкала в телефоны, нарядные женщины болтали, с интересом оглядывая всех вокруг. Просочившись через главную дверь, Кротов направился сразу в зал. На подходе к раздевалкам увидел Сотникова с Демидовым. Тренер нервно двигал массивной челюстью из стороны в сторону, а Демидов тут же затараторил:  
  
\- Ну, Димон, у тебя и выдержка. Я уже час тут торчу. Хотя, лучше бы дома сидел, чесслово, тут такой дурдом…  
  
      Сотников поднял руку, останавливая словесный поток, повернулся к Кротову.  
  
\- Ну что, готов? Ты это… смотри. Значит, сначала пусть Демидов идёт, там первые два заплыва можно ещё слить, - и он ещё раз махнул рукой на Демидова, не желая с ним препираться. Видимо, с самого утра этим занимались, хотя всё было обговорено уже тысячу раз. – А потом ты идёшь на последние два и тут надо только первое место, понял?  
  
      Дима кивнул, да и Демидов возмущался скорее для порядка. Понимал, что у Кротова скорость выше. С финалистами Демидову не тягаться. Его задача вывести их школу в финал, а там уже Дима добивает оставшихся. Сотников похлопал по карманам, достал пачку сигарет.  
  
\- Пойду покурю, - он кивнул и пошёл к выходу. Демидов поскакал следом, застрекотал что-то предвкушающе.  
  
      Дима оглядел рекреацию и пошёл в дальний коридор, в тренерскую. Мама позвонила ещё с утра, пожелала удачи, извинившись, что не смогут прийти – день-то рабочий. Он пообещал отзвониться сразу после победы. В коридоре было непривычно многолюдно, большую часть людей он видел впервые. Из зала шёл гул, слышались всплески, крики болельщиков и свист судей. Дима заглянул в тренерскую - Неволина там не было. Отправив Андрею пустую СМС, Дима поплёлся в раздевалку.  
  
      …Улыбающийся Демидов практически вылетел из воды, едва касаясь металлической лестницы, обрызгивая всех рядом стоящих. Дима похлопал его по плечу, кивнув на Сотникова:  
  
\- Я думал, он сейчас в воду кинется – бегал вдоль бортиков, как маньяк-спасатель! – они засмеялись тем самым смехом, когда всё страшное позади, когда победа наша и всё уже смешно. – Молодец! Как ты в конце прям у-ух!..  
  
      Кротов изобразил рукой не то взлёт самолёта, не то полёт стрелы. Демидов надулся от гордости.  
  
\- Да я даже не ожидал, что так вырвусь, прикинь, - выкрикивал он, нарочито удивлённо тараща глаза и мотая мокрой башкой, стряхивая капли с короткого ёжика. – В конце уже жал, думаю, помирать – так с музыкой!  
  
      На тумбы потянулась следующая группа, ведущий объявлял школы в микрофон, болельщики хлопали и улюлюкали. Сотников кивал как болванчик, протягивал Демидову полотенце, забирал из рук очки, суетился. Они стояли мокрые и счастливые, Диму распирало азартное предвкушение. Если в этом году возьмут первое место, это будет уже третья победа подряд. И все - с Димой в финале. Он умилялся на сдержанное Сотниковское «ну, пока всё путём, ага», видя, как тот на самом деле психует, волнуется. Кротов кинул взгляд на скамью по левому бортику. Цель была обнаружена уже давно. Неволин сидел в окружении других тренеров и каких-то ещё неизвестных мужиков, видимо, из спортивного комитета. Он тоже поглядывал в ответ, слегка улыбался своей обещающей улыбкой. Про себя Дима именно так её называл – обещающая. Она манила, сулила нечто, о чём ты можешь только мечтать, но не говорить вслух. Андрей словно видел его насквозь вместе со всеми глупыми желаниями, и соглашался, обещая даже сверх того. Вот как Дима видел эту улыбку. И каждый раз, глядя на неё, начинал чуть глубже дышать. Гул зала приглушался, он видел только Андрея, остальные казались размытыми, будто за запотевшим стеклом. И тогда Неволин милосердно отпускал взгляд, не педалируя, иначе пришлось бы пловцу мыкаться по залу с крепким стояком. У самого не хватало силы воли отвести глаза первым. На таком нерве, подгоняемый возбуждением зала, он готов был горы свернуть.  
  
      …Первое, что услышал Кротов, когда вынырнул, это вопль Демидова. Он перекрыл даже объявление судьи о его, Диминой победе. Кротов стянул очки и залихватски подбросил их вверх. Сотников, ещё не придя в себя, рассеяно жал руки всем подряд, принимая поздравления. Зал хлопал, с первых рядов свистели их ребята из других "возрастов". Пловец с правой дорожки подплыл, чтобы пожать ему руку. Сверкая своей коронной улыбкой, Кротов благодарил соперника, даже пожелал ему удачи в следующий раз. Когда он вылез, неуёмный Демидов напрыгивал на победителя, будто пытался влезть ему на плечи, махал в воздухе каким-то флажком, неизвестно где раздобытым. Брызги, свист, смех – Дима чувствовал себя голливудским женихом, выбегающим из церкви под градом рисовых зёрен. Он озирался, оглядывал лица в поисках единственного. Кто-то потянул его к скамейке, на плечи легло полотенце. Он продолжал кивать «спасибо» на летящие со всех сторон «молодчина!», не прекращая сканировать зал. Наконец, Дима его увидел.  
      Андрей быстро шёл к выходу из зала. Следом, практически толкаясь в спину, шагал крепкий невысокий мужик, лет под пятьдесят. Кротов вспомнил его по другим соревнованиям, тот вроде из комитета или судейских. Он мигом забыл про победу и людей вокруг, резко встал и, как был в полотенце, устремился за ними. Почти бегом вылетел в коридор, чуть не поскользнувшись в мокрых шлёпках. Озираясь, пошёл к тренерской. Народу было немного, основная масса хороводилась в зале. Андрея нигде не было видно. Он заглянул в тренерскую, попытался вломиться в закрытую складскую, пробежал по туалетам и душевой. Если Неволин не вышел из здания, то где он? Телефона, естественно с собой не было, и Дима начал психовать, даже сам пока не зная, почему. В принципе, ничего такого – подумаешь, вышел с другим тренером или кто он там есть. Но под рёбрами неприятно сжалось, будто что-то вот-вот случится. Дима дошёл до конца коридора, встал перед дверью на пожарную лестницу. Толкнул, не успев удивиться, что она вообще открыта. Выйдя на площадку, закрыл за собой дверь, инстинктивно стараясь производить как меньше шума. Здесь было почти тихо, ни голосов из коридора, ни гула из бассейна. Дима замер на несколько секунд, прислушался. С верхней площадки перед чердаком донеслось шуршание то ли обуви, то ли одежды.  
  
\- Предлагаю закончить это увлекательное мероприятие, - ровный голос Андрея шёл оттуда.  
  
      Кротов тихо двинулся на звук, ловя каждое слово. Тон Андрея не предполагал никакого дружелюбия или расслабленности, в нём отчётливо сквозило раздражение. Снова шуршание и второй голос, явно постарше.  
  
\- Ну чего ты ерепенишься? Давай, вот. – звук подошв, скребущих бетонный пол. – Вот, как ты любишь, да? Сейчас… вот…  
  
\- Сергей, блядь, убери руки, - донеслось до Димы и последние ступеньки он пролетел за долю секунды.  
  
      Грузный мужик прижимал Андрея лицом к стене, одной рукой шаря по его животу и груди, а второй пытаясь стянуть с него брюки. Это Дима уловил уже краем глаза, как в замедленном кадре подлетев к мужику и, развернув за плечо, прицельно ударив кулаком в лицо. Мужик качнулся назад и тогда Дима ударил второй раз. Сквозь красную пелену, он скорее увидел, чем почувствовал, как Андрей повис у него на руке, потянув в сторону. Вырвав руку, снова ударил, держа в фокусе только одну мишень. Мужик упал, и он попытался усесться сверху, чтобы разбить к ебеням его голову, пробить череп кулаком до самого пола. Он уже замахнулся, когда чужие руки обхватили сзади и дёрнули прочь от жертвы. Дима попытался поймать равновесие, но гиря на спине оказалась неожиданно тяжёлой и он, всё-таки, попятился назад, продолжая тянуться руками к ненавистной разбитой морде. В поле видимости появилось лицо Андрея - глаза широко распахнуты, губы двигались, он что-то говорил, тряся Диму за плечи.  
  
-… слышишь меня? Всё, успокойся! – родной голос доносился словно сквозь воду.  
  
       Дима ошарашенно крутил головой, автоматически ощупывая Андрея, проверяя всё ли с ним в порядке.  
  
\- Что? – тот ловил и прижимал к себе его ладони, правильно истолковав Димины действия. – Со мной всё нормально, успокойся, я сказал!  
  
      Из-за его спины показалась покачивающаяся массивная фигура. Морда в хлам, красные потёки на белой майке. Сергей поднялся и встал, держась одной рукой за стену, другой пытаясь зажать нос, чтобы остановить кровь. Дима уставился на него немигающими глазами, дёрнув Андрея за руку, пытаясь завести себе за спину.  
  
\- Ну-ка успокоились! Оба! – прошипел Неволин, и все замерли.  
  
      Сергей сощурился, цепко оглядел "парочку". Кротов вдруг сообразил, как они выглядят. Мужики так друг к другу не прижимаются и за руки не держатся. Сергей зло ухмыльнулся, нарочито "удивился" на обоих.  
  
\- Так это что, ёбарь твой? – вопросительно процедил сквозь зубы в кровавой плёнке. - Совсем охуел, теперь ещё со школьниками трахаешься? А ты на кого, сопляк, руку поднял? - это уже Диме. - Да ты у меня вылетишь из всех школ с пожизненной дисквалификацией!  
  
\- Сомневаюсь, - Андрей покачал головой, и Сергей уставил на него полный ненависти взгляд. – Думаю, если он объяснит, что пытался отодрать тебя от моей задницы, комиссия может ему посочувствовать. Как думаешь?  
  
      Сергей скривил рот и сплюнул на пол красную слюну. Дима ловил каждый жест, готовясь налететь на него с кулаками в любую секунду, хотя после слов Андрея пылу у мужика явно поубавилось. Андрей подобрал с пола Димино полотенце и кинул Сергею.  
  
\- Вытрись пока. Я схожу за аптечкой и одеждой... И подгоню машину, дай ключи. Жди здесь. Дима, за мной.  
  
      Стиснув Диму за локоть, потащил его вниз по лестнице. Они спустились до следующей площадки, остановились перед дверью на этаж. Неволин выглянул в коридор и дёрнул Диму за собой. Немногочисленная публика, снующая по коридору не обратила на них внимания. До тренерской шли в полном молчании. Андрей взял Димину руку, посмотрел на костяшки, тихо по-деловому заговорил.  
  
\- Не светись рукой. Иди к Сотникову, скажи, что у тебя срочные дела, и ты не останешься на награждение, одного Демидова достаточно. Езжай домой, я позвоню.  
  
      Кротов сосредоточенно смотрел Андрею в лицо и кивал, как послушный ученик. Тот оглядел пустой коридор, быстро коснулся Диминых губ своими и так же быстро отвернулся.  
  
\- Пошёл, - скомандовал он через плечо, заходя в тренерскую.  
  
      Димино тело отозвалось на команду, он быстрым шагом направился в раздевалку. Кивал на поздравления с разных сторон, поспешно натягивая одежду и собирая сумку. Сердце стучало на удивление ровно, руки-ноги "работали" будто сами по себе. Сотникова он нашёл в медпункте, и судя и по блестящим глазам, уже отметившего. Антоныч чем-то поспешно зазвенел под столом, когда Дима вошёл в кабинет.  
  
\- А-а, это ты, - облегчённо выдохнули оба и тут же заголосили. – Ну, герой! Ну, уважил!  
  
      Дима дежурно улыбался, пожал руки, извинился, что не может остаться, что надо «сейчас» и «срочно» и ему «так жаль». Мужики потужили с секунду для приличия и снова загремели тарой, помахав Диме на прощание, а Антоныч в запале пожелал ему жить сто лет, и ни годом меньше.  
  
      Отчитавшись перед матерью и выслушав, что они ни секунды в нём не сомневались, Дима шагал к метро, чувствуя, что адреналин наконец схлынул. Мозг заработал, переваривая случившееся. Через секунду Дима замедлил шаг. Стоп! Куда он пошёл? Оставил Неволина с этим мудаком? Чёрт его знает, что тому в голову взбредёт, когда Димы не будет рядом! Он развернулся и, налетая на прохожих, помчался обратно. Андрей сказал «подгоню машину», значит имел ввиду запасной выход с торца. Там железное ограждение, и машины никто не ставит. Дима обежал здание, минуя шумное крыльцо и парковку. На площадке перед дверью запасного выхода стояла серебристая иномарка. Кротов остановился рядом с оградой, вглядываясь в казавшуюся глухой дверь, заранее прикидывая, что будет делать, если Андрей оттуда так и не выйдет. Он уже вытаскивал телефон, когда дверь открылась. На площадку вышел Андрей, ведя под локоть грёбанного Сергея. Тот был в застёгнутой до подбородка куртке, на голове – бейсболка с низко опущенным козырьком. Он прижимал прозрачный надутый пакет к переносице, глядя под ноги, стараясь не оступиться. Дима зачем-то взялся вспоминать как называются эти пакеты: не то «Снежок» не то «Ледок». Их надо было сильно ударить, там что-то лопалось и они наполнялись ледяной жидкостью. Андрей открыл дверцу машины и усадил побитую жертву страсти на водительское сиденье. Иномарка заревела двигателем, а Дима замер, опасаясь, что Андрей сейчас тоже сядет в салон, но тот не двигался с места. Машина дёрнулась и, выдав порцию сизого дыма, уехала к воротам. Неволин задумчиво оглядел площадку и упёрся глазами в Диму, не успевшего схорониться за кустами. Он вдруг комично упёрся руками в боки, криво усмехнувшись, и Кротов, весело заржав, помчался прочь, словно пацан, застуканный за подглядыванием у женской бани.  
  
      В квартире Дима не находил себе места. Метался из комнаты в кухню, непроизвольно сжимая и разжимая ноющий кулак - костяшки немного раздулись и отекли. Пребывая в каком-то подвешенном состоянии, он не мог ни радоваться, ни расстраиваться. Постарался взбодрить себя мыслью о победе, но каждый раз всё возвращалось к мерзкой разбитой морде. Ему надо было услышать от Андрея, что всё в порядке, что он не сделал ничего страшного или непоправимого. Неволин сбрасывал звонки, правда прислал СМС: «Жди. Скоро приеду». И Дима ждал. По его подсчётам награждение уже давно закончилось, и чем занимался его тренер, было непонятно. Неужели пошёл праздновать с остальными, пока он тут сидит как на иголках? Переделав всё что можно было по дому, Кротов решил сесть за работу. Он аккуратно забивал информацию в ячейки, стараясь следить за курсором. В колонках пел Placebo, вгоняя в ещё более тревожное состояние. Дима решил работать до прихода Андрея – в конце концов, даже если тот не объявится сегодня, он хоть работу закончит в срок. Пару раз приходили пьяные СМС-ки от Демидова без знаков препинания. Одна гласила «Димон мы лутшие» почему-то через «т», а вторая вообще непонятное «Т перь нвм вс епоплечц». Дима покачал головой и изумился, что этот человек ещё имел совесть подтрунивать над тем, как плохо Кротов пьёт!  
  
      Звонок выдернул его из кресла, и Дима вприпрыжку побежал открывать. Андрей стоял за дверью, держа в руках тёмно-зелёную бутылку шампанского.  
  
\- Ну, Кротов, принимай поздравления, – выдал с хитрой улыбкой и зашёл в прихожую.  
  
      Дима повис на нём, как дошкольник, громко чмокая в щёки и нос. Андрей поджимал плечи, уворачиваясь.  
  
\- Ну, харош, щекотно! На, возьми бутылку, пока не уронили.  
  
      Кротов потащил шампанское на кухню, почувствовав, как гора упала с плеч - похоже, Андрей не злился.  
  
\- Заходи, разливаю, - скомандовал громко, доставая обычные высокие бокалы для сока.  
  
       Андрей плюхнулся на диван, закрутил головой, видимо, в поисках кота.  
  
\- Ну, ты сегодня звезда, Кротов, скажу я тебе не тая, - начал он и Дима состроил виноватую мину.  
  
\- Ты злишься?  
  
\- Ну, вообще-то, Димочка, тебя занесло, - сказал Андрей уже без улыбки, и стало ясно, что взбучки не избежать.  
  
      Кротов упрямо нахмурился, протирая запылившиеся бокалы кухонным полотенцем.  
  
\- Но ведь он...  
  
\- Что он? – Неволин поставил локти на стол, сцепив руки в замок. Его ледяные глаза смотрели строго, но без агрессии.  
  
      Дима набычился и сел на табурет.  
  
\- Он же тебя там чуть не...  
  
\- Неужели ты всерьёз думаешь, - перебил его Андрей. - что уважаемый гражданин, мой коллега, стал бы насиловать меня на городских соревнованиях, как урка в тюремном душе?  
  
      Неволин наклонил голову к плечу, сделал паузу. Не дождавшись ответа на свой, можно сказать, риторический вопрос, он продолжил:  
  
\- Или ты считаешь, что я не смогу справиться с мужиком в случае подобной угрозы?  
  
      Снова пауза и снова молчание.  
  
\- Ты понимаешь, почему ты это сделал, Дима?  
  
      Кротов, наконец, поднял глаза и упрямо выпятил подбородок.  
  
\- Потому, что нехуй лапы свои распускать! – выпалил гневно и снова уставился в столешницу.  
  
\- Во-от, - протянул Неволин и словно подвёл итог: – Тебя заносит, Димочка.  
  
      И вдруг неожиданно мягко улыбнулся, показывая, что неприятная часть подходит к концу.  
  
\- Я не принцесса в башне, и на меня не надо заявлять права. Иди ко мне.  
  
      Кротов встрепенулся, подскочил с табуретки, прильнул к Андрею. Тот обнял его за талию и упёрся в Димин живот острым подбородком, глядя на него снизу вверх.  
  
\- Обещай, что ты больше не доставишь нам неприятностей, - попросил тихо, и Кротов поспешно закивал, среагировав на такое сладкое «нам».  
  
      Полюбовался на Андрея, нагнулся к его лицу. Поцелуй получился горячий. Их будто закоротило. Неволин тоже был на взводе, хоть и не показывал виду. Дима опустился рядом на диван, обнял его за шею. Почувствовал себя ребёнком, которого отругали и даже отшлёпали, но заверили, что он всё равно любим. Кротов прижимался близко-близко, испытывая чувство бесконечной благодарности сам не зная точно за что. Андрей отстранился от Димы и серьёзно посмотрел ему в глаза.  
  
\- А теперь самый важный вопрос, Дмитрий.  
  
Тот затаил дыхание.  
  
\- Где Бантик?  
  
      После секундного молчания, оба заржали, хоть шутка и была, прямо скажем, так себе. Но после нервного дня, после соревнований и драки, смех расслабил лучше любого алкоголя. Напряжение быстро спало, и Дима ничего не заподозрил, когда Андрей сказал:  
  
\- Я там машину на полдороги раскорячил, пойду переставлю.  
  
      Кротов кивнул и вернулся к бокалам. Накинул на горлышко бутылки полотенце, скручивая пузатую пластиковую пробку. Когда та звонко выскочила под тихое шипение пузырьков, из прихожей раздался щелчок дверного замка.  
  
      Больше Андрей не возвращался.  


  


  


## Глава V

  
      Когда Неволин не вернулся через пятнадцать минут, Дима заволновался. Набрал выученный наизусть номер, но телефон оказался отключен. Кротов спустился на улицу, обошёл дом, оглядел двор, но не обнаружил ни машины Андрея, ни его самого. Он успокаивал себя мыслью, что тот, возможно, отъехал в магазин и вот-вот вернётся. Просидев с полчаса под подъездом, Дима растерянно пошёл домой. В голову лезла всякая муть, одна другой страшнее.  
  
      Ещё через полчаса, он практически был уверен, что такой спешный отъезд Андрея связан с дракой – возможно, этот сучий Сергей позвонил с угрозами или ещё чем, и тому пришлось поехать разбираться. Кротов клял себя последними словами за то, что подвёл Неволина под такой монастырь.  
  
      Когда в руках звякнул телефон, Дима вздрогнул всем телом и уставился на экран. СМС от Андрея. «Уехал по делам. Будет время – напишу». И всё. Он медленно осел на диван, перечитывая скудный текст на светящемся дисплее снова и снова. Не покидало ощущение какой-то тотальной подставы. Что значит «уехал по делам»? Каким вдруг? Вроде как надо бы успокоиться – с Андреем всё хорошо, но, блядь... Какого лешего?! Дима то вскакивал, то садился обратно на продавленный диван. Ноги куда-то несли, тело рвалось за дверь, на улицу, но было непонятно, куда ему бежать? Телефон Андрея не отвечал – выключен. Дима растеряно оглядел комнату. Он буквально не мог сообразить, что ему теперь делать? Сесть за компьютер и закончить работу? Пойти в душ? Начать готовить ужин или трезвонить по всем телефонам, включая полицию?  
  
      Ночь была ужасной. В те редкие моменты, когда Дима проваливался в сон, его мучили тягучие, беспросветные кошмары, а между этими периодами забытья, он крутился на кровати, пытаясь унять противное чувство какой-то неясной тревоги.  
  
      Первые дни после необъяснимого ухода Андрея, Кротов был как в полусне. Иногда отвлекался на однокурсников, зачёты, яркую рекламу по телеку, но гнетущее чувство, что случилось что-то страшное, постоянно маячило где-то рядом. Пока что Дима даже не знал, что ему думать и как оценивать такой вот Неволинский финт. Перебирал в голове все подробности их последней встречи, искал причину, по которой тот мог так внезапно удрать. Дима что-то сказал или сделал? Чем-то напугал или разозлил? Да нет же!..  
  
      Каждый новый день начинался с ощущения, что уж сегодня-то Андрей проявится. Как иначе? Не переехал же он на другой континент с концами! И тут обнаружился факт, отрезвивший Диму в одночасье. Оказалось, Неволин взял отпуск в бассейне аж до сентября, разделив свои группы между другими тренерами. С мая ребята разъезжались по дачам-югам-бабушкам, и группы занимались в сильно урезанном составе, поэтому, никто не возмутился, когда после соревнований он подал заявление за свой счёт, сославшись на семейные обстоятельства. Всё это Кротов узнал от болтливого Демидова, который в тот день после награждения проторчал в бассейне, что называется, до последнего клиента. Андрей даже заранее предупредил, что будет недоступен по телефону. Стало понятно, что он заранее знал, что пропадёт на несколько месяцев! Ещё до того, как приехать тогда к Диме. От таких откровений Кротова даже замутило. Потому, обмусолив этот факт со всех сторон, он чуть не довёл себя до истерики, готовя обличительную речь, которую он выдаст козлу Неволину, когда тот появится. А потом на место ярости пришла боль.  
  
      Эта боль не имела ни начала, ни конца. Дима жил в ней, дышал, спал, говорил. Она держала его зубами, не разжимая челюстей ни на секунду. Эмоции и переживания его больше не тревожили, ибо на фоне этой нескончаемой боли, они терялись, словно звон колокольчика, заглушаемый гудком пожарной сирены. Однажды он обречённо подумал, что это навсегда, что его никогда не отпустит и до конца своей жизни он так и будет существовать в этом коконе боли, будто внутри осиного гнезда. Все проблемы и переживания других людей казались ему не заслуживающей внимания ерундой. Сил на то, чтобы кому-то сочувствовать не было. Эта боль выела его до корки.  
  
      Майское солнце обманывало романтиков, словно старая цыганка, обещая им новый старт, новую жизнь. Дима чурался студенческих посиделок и компанейских выездов на "природы", даже не стараясь придумать вежливую причину для отказа, и через какое-то время ребята перестали его звать, а, по словам его приятеля Лёхи, Димина репутация души компании была безвозвратно разрушена. Это волновало его меньше всего. Ровно как и резвые девицы, пытавшиеся взять его в оборот, отираясь вокруг в универе. Вечерами он валялся на кровати и пялился в потолок. Резнор пел ему о том, что он никогда не имел*, от воспоминаний щипало глаза. Смертельная усталость стала привычной.  
  
      Мама приехала в одну из очередных суббот июня, без звонка, без предупреждения. Поцеловав Диму в прихожей, по деловому оглядела неубранную квартиру и пустой холодильник, взяв сына за руку, заставила сесть рядом с собой на диван.  
  
\- Рассказывай.  
  
      Материнское сердце не обманешь – Дима понимал, что рано или поздно она начнёт допытываться, и на минуту он стал ребёнком, который просто хочет, чтобы мама отвела от него все его горести и страхи. Капелька милосердия – это всё, о чём он мог сейчас мечтать. И этой минуты стало достаточно, чтобы Дима сделал то, на что и не надеялся решиться.  
  
      Он прижался лицом к её плечу и начал говорить. Что полюбил мужчину, что преследовал его, что сходил с ума и потерял контроль. Что иногда плохо так, что хоть в петлю. Что в каждом прохожем ему чудится любимый. Что проклятый телефон молчит. И многое многое другое. Когда поднял голову, с удивлением увидел насквозь мокрую кофту на мамином плече. А ведь с момента ухода Андрея он не проронил ни слезинки. Мать оцепенела. Дима видел - она так напугана, что готова вскочить и убежать из комнаты, прочь от него. Кротов подумал, что сейчас всё для него закончится, что он совершил непоправимую ошибку. Но мать не двигалась с места. Древний инстинкт самки пересилил, заставляя остаться рядом со своим страдающим детёнышем. Она несмело провела тёплой рукой по Диминым волосам, видимо, собираясь с мыслями.  
  
\- Митенька, - произнесла тихо, гладя по голове. – Как страшно-то... Что ж теперь будет?  
  
      Дима понимал, что сейчас чувствует мать и что он - жуткий эгоист. Вот так вот вываливать всё на неё... Но он больше не мог терпеть это в одиночку. Мать сжала его кисть между своими ладонями, и это было самым лучшим, что она могла сейчас сделать. Она молча разделила его боль, пожалела. Они долго сидели, обнявшись. Изредка, мать вздыхала и шептала ему на ухо «ты, держись, сыночек» или «всё как-нибудь образуется». Кротов кивал и прижимался ещё сильнее. К вечеру она уехала, взяв с Димы обещание звонить каждый день и не делать глупостей.  
  
\- Отцу не говори, - сказала она на прощание и хмыкнула, глядя на Бантика. – Нельзя тебе хандрить, Митюша, у тебя, вон, – ребёнок на попечении.  
  
      Он подхватил Бантика на руки и кивнул. Кот недовольно дёрнул усами, но вырываться не стал.  
  


***

-…и вот я залезаю в её «входящие», нахожу там этого типа. По номеру телефона пробиваю его паспорт, смотрю прописку - и что оказывается?! Он живёт в моём подъезде! Ты прикинь, мы с собаками вместе гуляем, здороваемся, все дела! Нет, ну бывает же такое? Она нам двоим мозги канифолила!

      Дима словно проснулся, уставился на Лёху.

\- Как это - пробил паспорт по номеру телефона?

      Лёха не донёс бутылку до рта, удивлённо покосился на Кротова.

\- Ну, я же в клиентской службе МТС работаю – у меня база, всё как у взрослых, - и он гоготнул, удивившись дремучести своего друга.

      Они сидели в парке недалеко от Диминого дома. Лёха заехал потрещать, попить пиво и пожаловаться на очередную вертихвостку. Стояла душная теплынь, по всей Москве мотался тополиный пух и Кротов не смог отбиться от настойчивого нытика. Он слушал вполуха ритуальное возмущение женской неблагонадёжностью, думая о своём, пока не услышал про базу МТС. У Андрея точно был МТС! Дима схватил его за руку. Вид у него был сейчас как у настоящего маньяка - щёки горят, губы подрагивают. Лёха опасливо скосил глаза на Димину руку и затем на его лицо.

\- Кротов, ты чего вцепился-то?

\- Слушай, Лёха! Мне человека одного надо найти позарез! А он исчез. Понимаешь? Уже больше месяца, и никто не знает, где он. Умоляю, пробей прописку, мне хоть с чего-то начать!

      Лёха начал нервно кивать уже со второго слова, заранее соглашаясь на всё, лишь бы возбуждённый Кротов унялся. Дослушав просьбу до конца, друг оживился.

\- И всего-то? Пф-ф-ф. Я уж было подумал, что ты, как в шпионских сериалах, попросишь его местоположение по GPS отследить… - и он снова попытался прижаться губами к бутылочному горлышку.

\- А что, можно? – вскрикнул Дима, дав петуха.

\- Нельзя! Слушай, Кротов, он что, тебе денег должен или что? Чего ты так взбеленился-то?

      Дима начал путано объяснять, что-то придумывая на ходу, что-то говоря как есть. Лёха сначала пытался вникнуть, но потом его вниманием завладела стройная шатеночка на соседней скамейке.

\- … Ладно, ладно, завтра пробью твоего беглеца, только телефон и имя его скинь, а то вдруг симка вообще на другого оформлена, - отмахнулся он и растянул губы в плотоядной улыбке. – Девушка, а, девушка! Не желаете ли янтарного пива?..

      Кротов проводил глазами Лёху, перепорхнувшего на скамейку справа и, посидев ещё минут пять для приличия, тихо смотался домой, многозначительно сверкая другу глазами, дескать, не буду мешать.

      Дома он возбуждённо заходил по квартире. Взбудораженный хоть каким-то новым витком в этой мучившей его истории, старался не думать о том, а что он будет делать, если у Андрея окажется прописка, скажем, в Норильске. В ожидании утра, ночь показалась неимоверно длинной, как на Венере.

\- Короче, записывай, - гундосил Лёха в трубку, видимо, прикрывая ладонью рот. – Симка на него, ага. Адрес - город Апрелевка, Наро-Фоминский район, улица Ленина, дом 10, квартира 47.

      Дима застрочил по заранее приготовленной бумаге, он ждал Лёхиного звонка с 7 утра.

\- Я вчера только к трём часам до дома добрался, - гордо продолжил тот без паузы. - Эта красотка сначала вся такая "да я вообще не пью, да я подружек жду", ну ты ж меня знаешь!..

      Лёха расписывал вчерашнюю победу, а Кротов, фальшиво восхищаясь, забивал адрес в поисковик. Киевский вокзал, 50 минут в пути. Дима вскочил, начал собирать сумку, продолжая угукать в трубку, зажатую между ухом и плечом.

\- ...Да иду я! - раздраженно крикнул Лёха кому-то у себя. - Блин, поговорить не дадут. Ладно, пойду. Созвонимся. Я теперь частенько в вашем районе появляться буду!

      Дима рассыпался в благодарностях, выходя из квартиры и закрывая за собой дверь.

      Апрелевка, некогда гремевшая на весь союз своим заводом грампластинок, ныне представляла из себя тихий городок из кирпичных пятиэтажек и кое-где оставшихся частных домов. Главная улица Ленина шла от железнодорожного моста, и минут через десять Дима дошёл до нужного дома по весьма цивильной асфальтированной дороге. По проезжей части сновали иномарки средней потрёпанности, а по тротуару шли деловые горожане. В конце улицы Дима с удивлением обнаружил возвышающийся здоровенный памятник русскому солдату, а сразу за ним белела стенами аккуратная церковь с позолоченным куполом.

      Он зашел во двор десятого дома, оглядывая подъезды. Судя по нумерации, ему нужен был третий, он же последний. Возле крыльца, на куцей лавочке сидели местные синяки, будто со стилизованной картинки: морды помятые, патлы торчком, все как один в синих вытянутых трениках, в клетчатых байковых рубашках с протёртыми локтями. На Диму поглядели с детским интересом, без агрессии – возраст уже был явно не бойцовский, предпенсионный. Кротов кивнул мужикам и зашёл в тёмный подъезд. Лифта, естественно, не было, конструкция хрущевок не предполагала. Взлетев до четвёртого этажа, он остановился перед дверью с облупившейся некогда бордовой краской. Потянулся к пластиковой кнопочке звонка, на чёрной коробке которого было выбито «цена 45 к.». Только сейчас заметил, как у него дрожат руки. В электричке он был готов выпрыгнуть на первой же станции и побежать впереди паровоза – ему казалось, что 53 минуты дороги он не выдержит. Даже кондукторы два раза подходили – он психовал как террорист или, как минимум, заяц. Сил на то, чтобы прикидывать и перебирать возможные варианты событий уже не было, он просто хотел доехать и узнать об Андрее хоть что-нибудь. Звонок молча терпел Димины манипуляции, на нажим не реагировал, как тот ни давил. Тогда нервный посетитель стал стучать. Сначала интеллигентно, костяшками, затем кулаком. Прижался ухом к двери – в квартире полная тишина. Кротов решительно двинулся вниз по лестнице. Вышел из подъезда и остановился возле тёплой компании.

\- Мужики, я тут жильца вашего ищу, Неволина. Не видали?

      Синяки все разом посмотрели на одного из сидящих в своём плотном ряду. Чернявенький, невзрачный мужичок, с впалыми щеками и глазами, удивлённо уставился на Диму, загоняя в угол сухого рта жёлтую папиросу без фильтра.

\- Чё-то не узнаю тебя, - проговорил картаво, блеснув золотым зубом. – Ты кто таков?

      Компания с интересом наблюдала за происходящим, разглядывая незнакомца. Дима подавил желание послать любопытного алкаша, но ему нужна была информация.

\- Да вот, адрес у меня только есть. Андрей мне нужен.

      Мужик приподнял брови, а вся компания закивала, потянув слабое «А-а-а, Андрейка», и Дима понял, что не след взят.

\- Дак, тебе брат мой нужен! – улыбнулся мужик, от чего его обвислое лицо собралось в сморщенную гузку. – Дак, он же в Москве уже сто лет как.

      Собутыльники продолжали согласно кивать, будто понятые.

\- Он, бишь, когда приезжал-то последний раз? – задался вопросом пегий алкаш с веснушчатым лицом. – Вроде, на тот Новый год, кажися?

      Мужики зажужжали, вспоминая и споря между собой, а Дима уставился на старшего Неволина, как тигр на косулю, цепко разглядывая. В голове не укладывалось, что этот человек мог приходиться хоть какой-то роднёй его Андрею. Ни одной общей черты. А то, что он ещё и опустившийся, конченный алкоголик, вообще разрывало шаблон. Кротов хищно улыбнулся своей коронной улыбкой.

\- А я его хороший знакомый, - и он доверительно доложил всей компании. – Андрей Игоревич у нас лучший тренер по плаванию.

      Мужики заохали, загордились земляком, кто-то похлопал заулыбавшегося брата по плечу. А Дима тут же продолжил атаку:

\- Он ведь говорил, что его брат вырастил, - хлопнул себя по лбу, сокрушаясь на собственную забывчивость и заговорщицки понизил голос. – Я тогда сейчас в магазин по-быстрому, и всё вам расскажу. Чаем-то напоите?

      Брат оживился при слове "магазин", крикнул вдогонку «беленькую возьми» и тут же заважничал перед соседями:

\- Эвона как! Уважают! Лучший, говорит, во всей Москве! – и поднял указательный палец, а мужики закивали и углубились в воспоминания об "Адрейке" когда тот ещё "во-от такой был".

      Дима настойчиво потащил Неволина в квартиру, отдав мужикам на откуп бутылку "Столичной". Пройдя в дом, увидел то, что и ожидал – халупа одинокого алкоголика. Ремонт был сделан лет сорок назад. Такие краски и обои можно увидеть только в музее. Доски на полу протёрты до дыр, потолок серый и облупившийся. На запах Дима постарался внимания не обращать, удивившись, однако, зелёному пупырчатому алоэ на широком подоконнике с отслоившейся краской. Мебель была куплена явно ещё до Горбачёва, а холодильников таких Дима не видел даже у бабушки в деревне. С надписью «ЗиЛ» и ручкой в виде большого металлического рычага. Не прекращая улыбаться, он прошёл на кухню и начал выставлять на стол гостинцы, энергично распоряжаясь насчёт тарелок и стаканов. Из пакета появились две бутылки Столичной, батон белого хлеба, шмат розовой пахучей докторской колбасы, пластиковая баклажка Кока-Колы и пара шуршащих пакетов с чипсами. Мужик, увидав гостинцы, засуетился, закрутился по кухне, хлопая покосившимися дверцами шкафчиков с вытертым рисунком.

\- Ну, за знакомство! – Дима поднял рюмку, чокаясь с Неволиным.

      Брат представился Олегом. В Димины планы напиться не входило, он заранее позаботился об этом, поставив на стол рядом высокую щербатую чашку с водой из чайника. Пользуясь невнимательностью «собутыльника», он щедро лил себе в рюмку кипячёную воду, тем более, что Олег не сильно утруждал себя обязанностями хозяина и за гостем не ухаживал. Целенаправленно напаивая Олега, Кротов старался не думать о том, что это гадко – у него была цель. То, что тот не имеет понятия, где искать брата, было выяснено почти сразу. Но Дима хотел знать всё, что касалось Андрея, и логика подсказывала, что спившийся родственник - лучший источник, который у него сейчас есть. К слову сказать, и единственный. Влив в мужика вторую бутылку, Дима понял, что Олег уже в нужной кондиции. Глаза остекленели, голова иногда запрокидывалась назад, будто шея её не держала. Только бы не вырубился раньше времени! Олег меланхолично жевал чипсы, приподнимая брови, вроде как прислушиваясь к каким-то голосам в своей голове. Дима нарочито громко вздохнул.

\- Да-а, вот ведь, какой у тебя неуловимый братец, а? - и покачал головой. – Я ведь к нему со всей душой – а он бац и пропал. И не звонит, не пишет...

      Кротов поджал губы, иллюстрируя окосевшему собеседнику всю свою печаль. Он чувствовал, что Олег не так прост, что сквозит что-то в его взгляде, когда он говорит об Андрее. Какая-то болезненная тоска и почему-то страх. И наконец, спустя минут десять после последней рюмки, Дима дождался.

\- Да-а… Он такой… И всегда таким был…

      Олег перевёл глаза на оконное стекло, но было понятно, что сейчас он ничего не видит. Он говорил невнятно, некоторые слова проглатывал целиком. Дима придвинулся поближе, чувствуя, что сейчас услышит то, что поможет ему разложить всё по своим местам. Он молчал, боясь спугнуть говорящего.

\- Я ведь тогда после армии пришёл, а он на меня своими глазищами… как у рыбы... Мамка-то померла, меня домой раньше отправили, в дембель... Похоронить же надо, ну... А ему двенадцать только... Отец-то ещё до этого помер… Хм-м, помер… Трепались тогда бабы, что не сам он с лестницы упал... Андрейка за мать-то сильно отца ненавидел, и мог, наверное... Хотя ведь отец-то тоже не просто так её гонял, шалаву, царство ей небесное... Ты вот посмотри на меня и на Андрея!.. Ни на отца, ни на мать не похож... Как инопланетянин… Как ангел… Все им любовались…

      Олег взял со стола сигарету, прикурил с четвертой попытки. Руки хаотично дёргались, со стула не падал только потому, что справа была стенка, а сзади - спинка.

\- Нагуляла она его, и отец это видел. От осинки не родятся апельсинки! – и зашёлся смехом, переходящим в нехороший кашель. – А она уж Андрейку люби-ила, ласкала, баловала... Да-а... Я когда пришёл, с армии-то, как увидел его... Думаю, не отдам! Оформили всё, чин чинарём, опекунство, всё законно!

      Он заволновался, будто споря с кем-то, оспаривавшим законность его прав на брата.

\- Сразу на работу устроился, не пил, в дом баб не водил… Мда-а, баб… Да ты же видел его!

      Он вскрикнул, уставился Диме в глаза, ища понимания.

\- Это же демон, скажешь нет?.. - и потянулся к шее, вытаскивая из-за растянувшегося ворота задрипанной майки оловянный крестик. Нервно сжал его в ладони, лихорадочно облизывая шершавые губы. – Я не виноват! На него люди в городе головы выворачивали... Пару раз чуть не своровали прямо на улице... Дьявол послал мне его во искушение…

      Олег закрыл ладонью рот, будто заставляя себя замолчать. Дима боялся пошевелиться, до последнего не веря, к чему идёт рассказ. Из последних душевных сил попытался изобразить понимание на лице, чтобы Олег не затих. Тот опять осоловело посмотрел в окно, язык его уже почти не слушался.

\- Я вообще, кроме него, никого не видел тогда... Да и потом... Никто мне не был нужен… А он… Никогда я не знал, что у него в голове. Только смотрел на меня так серьёзно, как дети не смотрят, а я по этим глазам с ума сходил... И когда я... Он же не сопротивлялся совсем!

      Дима глубоко задышал, борясь с тошнотой. А Олег не видел ни его, ни кухни, никого. Он был целиком в своих воспоминаниях.

\- Никогда он меня не отталкивал, никогда... Я после первого раза плакал, прощенья просил... А он только смотрел этими грёбаными глазами и по голове меня гладил... Ни упрёка, ни слезинки... И я не смог остановиться... Но боялся всё время, Господи, как же я боялся... Что узнают, что заберут его у меня, что он сам сбежит… Каждый день домой мчался после завода, боялся, вдруг его нет уже, вдруг ушёл, бросил меня...

      Окурок рассыпался в пепел и обожжённую бумагу. Олег посмотрел на свои жёлтые пальцы.

\- А после восьмого класса, прям на утро после выпускного, он мне сделал ручкой... Заранее подготовился, я потом догадался... Подал заявление в какой-то ваш спортивный… там ведь это… как его, блядь… общежитие... Записку оставил, дескать, в город уехал, не ищи…

      Дима резко встал, чувствуя, что его сейчас вырвет. Еле добежал до унитаза, склонившись в рвотных судорогах. Его скручивало так, что не вздохнуть. Он вцепился руками в обод унитаза. В голове пульсировала боль, всё тело лихорадило. Такое безжалостное столкновение с кошмаром, о котором он мог только читать в газетах и слышать по телевизору, вырвало ему сердце, оставив в груди поломанные рёбра. Между приступами рвоты, его били истеричные слёзы - на него словно опустилось чёрное, беспросветное горе. Диме казалось, что уже ничего не вытравит этот привкус желчи у него во рту, ему никогда не забыть того ужасного, до шевеления волос на затылке, открытия. Он повис на раковине, пытаясь умыть лицо. Из глаз текла солёная вода, и он никак не мог это остановить. Кое-как придя в себя, он направился на кухню, стукаясь о проёмы и косяки – его сильно качало, словно на палубе. Олег лежал головой на столе и, судя по неестественно свешанной руке, был в полной отключке. Кротов встал над обмякшим телом, понимая, что когда адвокаты говорят о состоянии аффекта, они имеют в виду именно это его состояние.

      Мразь! Педофил! Насильник!

      Он покрутил головой, пытаясь найти хоть какое-нибудь оружие - нож, верёвку, палку, что угодно. И тут Олег закашлялся во сне. Из его лёгких вырвался свистящий хрип, на ободранной клеёнке под щекой брызнула кровавая слюна.

\- Так ты подыхаешь, - мстительно проговорил Кротов и добавил: – Чтоб тебя черти в аду жарили!

      Он вышел из кухни и направился к серванту в комнате. Распахивал все дверцы, вываливая старое барахло на грязный пол. В третьем ящике нашёл то, что искал. Пухлый фотоальбом в выцветшей замшевой обложке с примитивными берёзками. Из картонных страниц вылетела чёрно-белая фотография с разводами по краям. Женщина с выпирающими скулами, маленькими чёрными глазками и двойным подбородком держала на коленях белокурого ангелочка лет семи. На мальчике однотонная рубашечка и тёмные шорты. На одной коленке красовалось тёмное пятно, видимо, от зелёнки. Его невозможно было не узнать. От него невозможно было отвести глаз. Андрей. Рядом сидел сбитый отец семейства, с высокими залысинами, тёмными усами, глубоко посаженными глазами под нависшим лбом. Было очевидно, что от таких родителей мог родиться только такой, как Олег. Дима запихнул альбом в рюкзак и зашёл на кухню. Мог ли он оставить здесь этого человека, никому не сообщить о его преступлении? Нет ли на его совести других детей с искалеченной судьбой? Он смотрел на Олега с секунду и затем решительно дёрнул его за руку. Тот повалился на пол кулём, но не проснулся. Кротов перевернул его на спину, схватился рукой за рядом стоявший шкафчик для равновесия, примерил ботинком мужчине между ног и опустил всю тяжесть своего тела на его промежность. Мужчина дёрнулся, захрипел, на шее вздулась вена, глаза задёргались под веками. В себя он так и не пришёл.

\- Теперь, тебя никто не введёт во искушение, - процедил Кротов и направился прочь из квартиры.

      Мужиков внизу уже не было. Бутылки тоже.

      Дима не помнил, как дошёл до станции, как ехал в электричке, как добрался от вокзала домой. Он спрятал альбом с фотографиями в нижнем ящике комода. От себя спрятал. Если он увидит Андрея в детстве, будет разглядывать его невинное детское личико, тонкую шейку и острые коленки, зная, что с ним случилось, он просто сойдёт с ума. Фантазия сразу нарисует ему этого ребёнка в слезах и горе, и тогда лучше сразу пулю в лоб. Сидя в ванне под струями воды, Дима думал о том, что его боль от потери Андрея никогда не сравнится с болью преданного ребёнка, что вынужден терпеть насилие без надежды на заступника. Все его обиды и претензии к Андрею сейчас казались какими-то глупыми и эгоистичными. Как, пройдя через этот ад в детстве, Андрей мог быть таким лёгким, вальяжным и расслабленным, словно сытый кот. Это маска? Это болезнь? Он поэтому такой?..

      Иногда Кротов всерьёз мечтал умереть. Или спиться. Он не знал, что у отчаянья может быть столько оттенков. Мать больше не приезжала, но звонила каждый день. Дима не смог взвалить на неё этот ужас и героически отвечал, что ему «получше». Единственное, что вытаскивало его из состояния зомби – это занятия. Готовясь к соревнованиям в начале июля, Дима не жалел себя, вселяя надежду на победу в возбуждённого Сотникова. Демидов тоже рвался на чемпионскую тумбу. В минуты куража, он клал Диме руку на плечо, вис на нём и, глядя куда-то вверх, пафосно говорил:

\- Нам-то с тобой уже бояться нечего, это пусть другие нас боятся, - и вздыхал, вроде как жалея ни в чём не виноватых соперников, обречённых на позорное фиаско. Дима не спорил.  


## Примечание к части

* песня группы Nine Inch Nails "Something I Can Never Have"  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WAGAoy5WZWY  


  


## Глава VI

  
      Дима вывалился из "Сапсана" на перрон Питерского вокзала под названием «Московский». Всё-таки, четыре часа рядом с несмолкающим Демидовым – это перебор. Как его бедные родители терпят? Дима повернулся к Сотникову, перекидывающему спортивную сумку через плечо.  
  
\- Далеко до гостиницы?  
  
      Тот покрутил головой, и ринулся в толпу, кивая куда-то вперёд. Гостиница при спортивном комплексе была маленькой, без малейшей претензии на гламурность. Судя по всему, она застала ещё Олимпиаду-80, и владельцы не видели смысла вкладывать в неё деньги. Она была простеньким дешёвым середнячком, принимающим, в основном, приезжих на соревнования спортсменов. Диме было совершенно всё равно где переспать эту ночь. В отличие от Демидова с Сотниковым, он собирался укатить в Москву на следующий же день на вечернем "Сапсане", сразу после соревнований. Оставлять Бантика одного на две ночи не хотелось. Он забрал на стойке ключ и сразу пошёл в номер, кивнув Сотникову на предложение собраться через часик в фойе, чтобы прогуляться к Дворцовой площади. Кротов швырнул сумку на кресло и рухнул на жёсткую кровать. Эта хроническая усталость и вялость, будто он умирающий раковый больной, уже стала привычной. Он не боролся с ней, понимая, что в ближайшие пару десятков лет вряд ли сумеет «включить» себя снова. Он так и не открыл тот альбом, трезво оценивая свои душевные силы. Не хотелось доводить себя до состояния, при котором сможет жить только на таблетках. В дверь постучали. Неужели уже час прошёл? Дима поглядел на наручные часы и недовольно нахмурил брови. Если это Демидов, он его выгонит.  
  
\- Да?  
  
      В некогда советской гостинице двери открывались с обеих сторон классической нажимной ручкой. Та опустилась, Дима сел на кровать и перестал дышать, увидев человека в дверном проёме.  
  
      Андрей вошёл в комнату медленно, словно вплыл, и тут же закрыл за собой дверь, откинувшись на неё спиной. Кротов вытаращил глаза, чувствуя приступ удушья. Кожа на щеках стала покалывать от прилива крови, и он инстинктивно потянул себя за ворот футболки. Из горла вырвался сиплый хрип, и он замахал руками, глядя на своего объявившегося любовника, будто утопающий. Андрей в два шага подошёл к кровати и тряхнул его за плечи.  
  
\- Дим, ты чего? А ну дыши! – Неволин удивлённо оглядывал Диму, явно не ожидая такой драматической реакции на своё появление.  
  
      Тот вдохнул полной грудью, будто астматик после ингалятора. Резко вскочил с кровати и шагнул к попятившемуся от него Андрею. Прижав его спиной к облезлому шкафчику, схватил за плечи, ощупывая руки, грудь, словно слепец, пытающийся узнать своего друга.  
  
\- Ты... Откуда ты здесь?.. Где ты был?..  
  
      Кротов забыл все свои обиды. То, что он видел Андрея живым и невредимым, уже разрывало сердце от радости. Тот замер и безропотно терпел все Димины нервные поглаживания. Сейчас он выглядел откровенно озадаченным.  
  
\- Андрей, я тебя искал, звонил! Что ты молчишь? – Дима убрал от него руки и уставился прямо в глаза.  
  
      Неволин поднял ладони, призывая его к спокойствию.  
  
\- Дима, тише, - проговорил строго, будто уговаривал ребёнка не шуметь. – У меня были дела, а потом я уехал из города, отдыхать. Что...  
  
\- Дела?! – Кротов осёкся, поняв, что слишком повысил голос.  
  
      Пытаясь взять себя в руки, он сел на кровать. Стало душно, на лбу выступила испарина. Андрей подошёл к кровати и неуверенно сел рядом, будто сомневался, что пришёл по адресу. Дима перебирал какие-то фразы в голове, молчал, пытаясь быть взрослым и сильным, пытаясь не спуститься до детских обвинений, что его «бросили». Сейчас он должен поговорить с Андреем спокойно и понять - понять, что между ними и что с этим делать. Он закрыл глаза на секунду, собираясь с мыслями.  
  
\- Я люблю тебя, Андрей, – он не смог повернуть голову к Неволину, так и говорил, глядя на стену. – Я не имею права предъявлять тебе претензии или принуждать к чему-то, но ты должен мне сказать, какого чёрта между нами происходит, потому, что у меня скоро крыша съедет.  
  
      Руки дрожали, и он сцепил пальцы покрепче. Ещё была надежда, что он не сорвётся, что удастся обсудить всё спокойно. Хотя, кого обманет это спокойствие? Наконец, он осмелился поглядеть на Андрея. Тот смотрел вниз на покрывало, угрюмо сдвинув брови. Почувствовав Димин взгляд, поднял на него прозрачные глаза. Лицо не выражало ничего, словно красивая венецианская маска. Когда он заговорил, голос был ровный, словно у диктора в метро.  
  
\- Дима, - он отвёл глаза. – Мне сложно с тобой, ты слишком… другой, понимаешь?  
  
      Неволин замолчал, глянул на него, будто проверяя реакцию. Тот кивнул, показывая, что готов слушать дальше.  
  
\- Ты такой… шумный, резкий, эмоции через край. И тебе нужно сразу и всё, понимаешь?  
  
      Дима снова молча кивнул. Он хотел понять. Просто понять, чтобы стало хоть чуть-чуть легче вставать по утрам.  
  
\- Мне кажется, что ты хочешь от меня то, чего я попросту не могу тебе дать.  
  
      Это "не могу" проткнуло насквозь. Кротов приказал себе терпеть и держаться. Но не смог уже даже посмотреть на Андрея, сразу начинало щипать глаза. А тот продолжал говорить своим вкрадчивым голосом, что-то про «посмотреть на ситуацию по-другому», «просто наслаждаться жизнью». Кротов часто моргал, прикидывая, сколько ещё вытерпит его рассудок. Сердце понеслось вскачь, он понимал, что сейчас должно произойти и к чему клонит Андрей. Руки заледенели от липкого страха. Он умрёт, если Андрей оставит его ещё раз.  
  
\- Это из-за Олега ты такой? – услышал Дима свой голос будто со стороны, и весь сжался.  
  
      Он испуганно уставился на побелевшего Неволина. Красивое лицо разом изменилось, любимые черты исказились почти до неузнаваемости.  
  
\- Что ты сказал? – прошептал он бескровным губами.  
  
      Кротов выдохнул почти с облегчением, поняв, что эта плотина должна прорваться. Отступать уже некуда.  
  
\- Я был у тебя. Я знаю, что Олег с тобой сделал. Хотел его убить, но, судя по всему, ему и так не долго осталось.  
  
      Андрей рассматривал Диму, будто видел впервые. Ошеломлённо, будто только что осознал свою роковую ошибку. Словно понял, как ошибался. Кротов подался вперёд.  
  
\- Ты не понимаешь меня, Андрей, это правда, я вижу. Ты не можешь пока меня понять. Но я всё сделаю, только скажи, что ты хочешь? Я на костёр за тобой пойду, понимаешь? То, что он сделал с тобой – я не могу даже представить, каково это, не буду врать. Но ты должен… пожалеть себя. Потому, что никто не жалел, и даже ты, понимаешь?..  
  
      Он говорил быстро, словно боясь не успеть сказать всё. Машинально протянул руку и нежно погладил Андрея по лицу, пытаясь вывести из ступора. Тот всё ещё выглядел оглушённым и хмурил брови, словно пытаясь понять, откуда он слышит Димин голос.  
  
\- Ты для меня как воздух, я без тебя вроде как и не живу вовсе. Иногда думал, что лучше бы помер, правда. Иногда кляну тот вечер, когда увидел тебя на парковке. Но уже ничего не переиграешь. Я тебя умоляю, останься со мной. Я порву с друзьями, с семьёй, лишь бы ты был рядом, понимаешь? Я...  
  
      Неволин резко встал. На лице пылала ярость вперемешку с ненавистью. Он надменно вздёрнул подбородок, окинул разом заткнувшегося Кротова презрительным взглядом.  
  
\- Ты что себе напридумывал? Считаешь, что я жертва, а ты меня тут сейчас будешь спасать, а?  
  
      Его желваки ходили ходуном, ноздри хищно раздувались.  
  
\- Ты меня жалеть вздумал? Как бездомного котёнка?  
  
      Дима понял, как он просчитался, но было уже поздно.  
  
\- Андрей! – он вскочил с кровати и встал, не решаясь приблизиться. – Он же… насиловал тебя, насиловал ребёнка, Господи!..  
  
      Он прикрыл рот ладонью, самому стало невыносимо жутко от того, что он это озвучил. Неволин передёрнул плечами, словно пытался унять судорогу, и нарочито равнодушно приподнял одну бровь. На его лицо возвращалось отрепетированное годами хладнокровие и надменность.  
  
\- Он просто был моим первым любовником, - сказал, будто удивляясь горячности подростка, сделавшим из мухи слона. – Я стопроцентный гей, и ничего страшного не случилось. Или тебе так нравится спасать беспомощных и беззащитных? У тебя какой-то комплекс героя или что?  
  
      Но Дима видел Андрея, по-настоящему. Больше он не даст морочить себе голову.  
  
\- Моей племяннице тринадцать лет и ей нравятся мальчики, - припечатал он. - Ты считаешь, что если я сейчас начну её трахать, то в этом не будет ничего криминального?  
  
      Андрей пытался держать лицо, но было видно, что его защита трещит по швам.  
  
\- Ну, я же не романтическая школьница, - пожал он плечами.  
  
\- Ты был ребёнком! – Дима не мог сдержать громкости, как ни старался. - Дети не хотят секса со своими взрослыми братьями! Прекрати тащить это за собой, делая вид, что ситуация под контролем!  
  
\- А что ты хочешь?! – Неволин опять начал выходить из себя. Лицо порозовело, кулаки сжались. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я проникся страданием и ходил по психотерапевтам до глубокой старости? Тогда ты почувствуешь себя лучше, счастливее?  
  
\- Да при чём тут я? Ты не мог ничего сделать! Тогда - не мог! Но сейчас ты продолжаешь переворачивать всё с ног на голову, вместо того, чтобы признать этот страшный факт! Послушай меня, - Дима кинулся к нему, пытаясь взять за плечи, но тот начал отступать. – Ты, наверное, самый сильный из всех людей, которых я когда-либо встречал. Если ты признаешь, что когда-то с тобой случилось нечто ужасное, это не сделает тебя слабее, ведь сейчас ты никому не дашь себя в обиду. Ты говоришь, что в этом нет ничего страшного, но, Андрей, неужели бы ты позволил кому-то насиловать ребёнка?  
  
      Неволин упёрся спиной в дверь, в глазах - паника вперемешку с упрямством. Он тяжело дышал, пытаясь нащупать за спиной ручку двери.  
  
\- Не уходи, я тебя умоляю, не бросай меня! – Дима сполз на пол, обхватывая его за бёдра. – Не бросай меня!  
  
      Андрея колотило, он механически пытался отцепить от себя Димины руки. Тот цеплялся за него, продолжая умолять, но тут Андрей закричал:  
  
\- Я прошу тебя, Дима, отпусти меня, Бога ради!  
  
      Дима вздрогнули, послушно расцепил руки. Андрей дёрнул ручку и протиснулся в дверную щель. Щёлкнув замком, дверь закрылась, и стоящий на коленях Дима услышал поспешные шаги, переходящие в бег.  
  
  
      Неволин не пришёл на соревнования. Дима слабо понимал, куда ему надо идти и что делать. Он кивал взволнованному Сотникову, повторяя: «я всё сделаю». Он вроде обнимал Демидова в ответ на его объятия, когда тот подтвердил свой результат и вывел их в финал. Потом он стоял на тумбе, сгруппировавшись в ожидании свистка. Работая руками и ногами, он шёл вперёд, разрывая водное полотно. Когда Сотников подпрыгнул, словно баскетболист, Дима автоматически улыбнулся, поняв, что они снова выиграли. Он продолжал улыбаться, когда ведущий выкрикивал в микрофон, что это первая победа их школы в городе на Неве. Он сфотографировался со всеми желающими, послушно обнажая ряд ровных зубов перед камерой. Он повторял «спасибо», когда мать с отцом выкрикивали в трубку поздравления. А когда он смотрел из окна "Сапсана" на сливающиеся в одну зелёную полосу ёлки, то отчётливо понял, что в плавание он больше не вернётся.  
  
      Бантик заверещал из-за двери, когда Дима только вышел из лифта. Кротов влетел в квартиру и схватил его на руки, будто их разлучали на несколько лет. Тот тёрся о Димино лицо своими брылями, урчал и кололся усами, а хозяин целовал его в бурую с подпалинами морду и улыбался, улыбался по-настоящему, чувствуя какой-то нереальный прилив нежности к этому вибрирующему комку шерсти. Весь оставшийся вечер они ходили парой. Вместе поужинали, вместе разбирали сумку. Даже когда Дима принимал душ, Бантик сидел на стиралке в позе копилки, ожидая. Вместе валялись на кровати – Дима гонял в телефоне бессмертные "шарики", а Бантик вылизывался. Ночью полосатый привалился к боку хозяина и затарахтел, а Дима тут же вспомнил про то, что мать запретила ему хандрить, потому, что у него ребёнок на попечении.  
  


***

      С того ужасного дня в гостинице прошло три недели. В распаренную Москву входил август. Горожане уезжали на дачи и на моря, поток машин заметно прорядился. Кротов любил тепло, жара была не в тягость. Когда в самый солнцепёк он шёл по безлюдным улочкам, ему казалось, что он – удравший с тихого часа школьник в летнем лагере на юге, слонявшийся по пустым аллейкам между корпусами. По правде говоря, слоняться ему особо было некогда. Когда уставал от своей монотонной работы, он выключал компьютер и уезжал на дачу к бабушке. Там они часами болтали о жизни и читали книги на пару. Дима с удивлением понял, что под скучным названием «классика» порой кроются интересные сюжеты и глубокие мысли. Обсуждения и споры с бабушкой о героях иногда захватывали не меньше самих книг. Один раз он выполз на вечерний костёр с местными, но после настырного внимания симпатичной блондинки с соседней дачи, решил там больше не появляться. Случайно познакомившись с пареньком из своего подъезда, Кротов сам не заметил, как влился в компанию дворовых волейболистов. Они частенько играли уже до такой темноты, что с трудом могли найти улетевший в кусты мяч. Дома он смотрел фильмы по спискам из серии «10 фильмов, изменивших мир». Бывало, что под очередной шедевр он сладко засыпал с Бантиком в обнимку, хотя большинство фильмов ему нравилось. Наткнувшись на передачу с именитым французским поваром, вдруг увлёкся готовкой. Ему легко удавались средиземноморские блюда, а вот с выпечкой пришлось повозиться.

      Иногда он позволял себе подумать об Андрее. За бесконечной движухой, которую сам себе организовывал, его боль скукожилась, словно засохший фрукт. Внутри было сухо и пустынно. Если он не останавливался вовремя и пытался расковырять свои замурованные эмоции – обычно это случалось рано утром - то его опять словно выбрасывало в холодный чёрный космос, и Дима подрывался с кровати, начиная шуршать по дому, словно тронувшаяся домохозяйка. На самом деле, он понимал, что даром для его психики это не прошло, и обещал себе «как-нибудь поболтать» с Маринкой.

      Одно можно было сказать точно – он всё ещё любил Андрея и, скорей всего, будет любить его ещё очень и очень долго. Теперь Кротов понимал всю тщетность попыток именитых философов и психологов объяснить это иррациональное, бескомпромиссное чувство. Было ли оно разрушительно для человека? Несомненно. Можно ли было избавиться от него посредством силы воли или логики? Никогда. Любовь расщепляет человека, убивая в нём саму основу его существования – безраздельную и всепоглощающую любовь к себе. Когда ты начинаешь любить кого-то другого больше, чем себя, ты ломаешься навеки. Ты перерождаешься и уже никогда не сможешь вернуться в то состояние покоя и мира с самим собой. Тебя изгоняют из рая. Благословение счастьем всегда идёт об руку с проклятием страхом. Счастье от обладания своим любимым и страх его потерять. И этот страх даже сильнее, чем страх смерти. Ведь после смерти ты не чувствуешь боли, в то время как жизнь в боли от потери любви превращает человека в душевного калеку, инвалида, обречённого корчиться от непроходящих фантомных болей. Дима только ухмыльнулся, когда обнаружил несколько седых волос в своих каштановых прядях. Это единственный след на Димином теле, который Андрей позволил себе оставить.

***

      Кротов вынырнул из сна, услышав трель телефона. Потёр глаза, пытаясь понять, сколько сейчас времени. За окном было совсем темно и тихо, даже машин не было слышно. Он подтянул к себе телефон и уставился на окошко оповещения. «От: Андрей Игоревич» светилось на дисплее. У Димы задрожали руки, и он только с третьего раза нажал на нужную кнопку. Сердце выстукивало сумасшедший ритм, сон как рукой сняло. «Улица Декабристов, дом 17, квартира 182, подъезд 3. Сейчас. Только на тебя вся надежда». Кротов вскочил как ужаленный и начал бестолково метаться по комнате, пытаясь одновременно натянуть джинсы и открыть на телефоне приложение с вызовом такси. Бантик улетел под стул и оттуда щурился на заполошного хозяина. Получив подтверждение, что такси будет через 10 минут, Дима тут же помчался к двери, влезая в шлёпки. Набрав "20 мин", он нажал "отправить", выскочил из квартиры и кинулся вниз по лестнице. На улице было безлюдно и тепло. Часы на дисплее показывали 01:12 ночи. Помчавшись навстречу такси, словно суицидник, Дима, ещё не открыв толком, дверь начал повторять «Гони, гони, гони…». Таксист попался бывалый, и через 17 минут они уже затормозили у нужного подъезда. На двери был домофон и Кротов, посветив телефоном, набрал три цифры номера квартиры. Замок щёлкнул сразу, едва пошёл гудок. Из динамика послышался мужской голос, прохрипевший «четырнадцатый этаж», и Дима влетел в подъезд. В лифте он метался словно тигр в клетке. Всё, всё, что Дима собирался забыть и заколотить, било из него фонтаном. В голове сейчас была только одна мысль – он должен немедленно увидеть Андрея иначе смерть, темнота. Лифт вальяжно ехал до нужного этажа и неспешно открывал дверцы, чуть не доведя его до инфаркта. Дима протиснулся сквозь разъезжающееся дверцы и выскочил на площадку. Возле дальней квартиры стоял темноволосый худой мужчина, явно его поджидая.

\- Дмитрий? Я – Виктор, друг Андрея.

       Кротов пожал протянутую руку и тут же спросил:

\- Что с ним?

      Виктор указал на приоткрытую дверь.

\- Вам лучше посмотреть самому. Стойте! – и схватил его за руку. – У вас телефон с собой? У меня батарейка села.

      Дима пихнул в раскрытую ладонь телефон и ворвался в тёмный коридор. Впереди светилась полоска света – открытая дверь в освещённую комнату. Он двинулся на свет, выставив вперёд руки, чтобы ни на что не налететь. Из комнаты доносился надсадный кашель. Кротов толкнул дверь и увидел Андрея. Тот лежал на сложенном книжкой диване, глаза были закрыты, из груди со свистом вырывалось тяжёлое дыхание. Дима бросился к дивану, рухнул на колени, схватив Неволина за обжигающе горячую ладонь.

\- Андрей! Что с тобой?! Ты меня слышишь?!

      Неволин был одет в шерстяную кофту, смотревшуюся дико по такой жаре, в ногах лежал сбитый плед. Он открыл глаза и изумлённо уставился на Диму.

\- Дима?.. – стало абсолютно очевидно, что он его никак не ждал. – Ты почему здесь? У тебя что-то случилось?

      Он с трудом сел, фокусируя взгляд на неожиданном госте. Кротов неуверенно оглядел комнату, обратив внимание на медикаменты на тумбочке. Не выпуская горячую ладонь из своей руки, Дима пощупал влажный лоб.

\- Да ты весь горишь! Что с тобой, ты можешь объяснить?!

\- Обычная простуда, наверное, - осторожно проговорил Андрей, будто боясь его этим обидеть. – Вот, лекарства пью. А где Витя?

      Дима озадаченно поднялся на ноги и поглядел на него сверху вниз.

\- И ты не посылал мне смс-ку полчаса назад?

      Неволин помотал головой и было видно, что не лжёт. Кротов смотрел на него, разглядывая каждую чёрточку. Всё возвращалось: воспоминания, боль, тоска. Надо было бежать, бежать как можно быстрее! Дима развернулся и пошёл в тёмный коридор на прямых ногах. Дойдя до входной двери, нащупал выключатель, зажёг свет и несколько раз дёрнул за недвигающуюся ручку.

\- Где ключи? – нервно заорал он через плечо.

\- На тумбочке, в стеклянной вазе, - ответил Андрей и, судя по его приближающемуся голосу, тоже выдвинулся в коридор из комнаты.

      Искомая ваза блестела пустым дном. Это был какой-то оживший ночной кошмар. Ещё несколько минут назад Дима нёсся к любимому, словно скоростной поезд, а теперь, поняв, что тот его совсем не ждал, хотел провалиться сквозь землю. Сколько отказов он ещё должен выслушать? Сколько ещё раз Андрей будет его бросать? Что это за семь кругов ада?

\- Позвони своему другу, пусть дверь отопрёт! – Дима не мог даже заставить себя повернуться, чтобы посмотреть тому в лицо.

      Неволин ушёл в комнату и там чем-то зашуршал, захлопал. Кротов привалился спиной к двери и съехал на пол. Заныло где-то в груди и он подумал, что инфаркт будет отличным завершением этого чудесного вечера. Андрей вышел в коридор, виновато пожимая плечами.

\- Он мой телефон забрал, видимо, а городского нет.

      Дима закивал, ожидая что-то в этом духе.

\- У твоего друга странное чувство юмора, - проговорил он, глядя на пол, между своими раздвинутыми ногами.

      Неволин подошёл поближе и тоже сел на пол, привалившись к противоположенной стене.

\- Он скоро вернётся, - проговорил тихо. – Не знаю, что на него нашло.

      Кротов упрямо пялился в пол. Он втянул носом воздух, улавливая запах шампуня Андрея. Видимо тот недавно из душа. Он не знал, что ему делать, что говорить. Ему явно не хватало выдержки и опыта, чтобы, наконец, поставить жирную точку в этой его личной драме.

\- Хоть нагляжусь на тебя, - тихо сказал Андрей, и Дима поднял на него удивлённые глаза. Он даже подумал, что ему послышалось.

      Неволин согнул одну ногу в колене, и опёрся на неё локтем. На его губах блуждала нежная улыбка, которую Дима раньше у него не видел. Андрей выглядел каким-то смирившимся, и это даже пугало. Он уставился на Андрея, а тот не отводил глаз от Диминого лица. От этого взгляда Кротов совсем потерялся, не понимая, что происходит.

\- Знаешь, я ведь ещё перед Питером понял, что всё серьёзно. Приехал, думал, может, когда увижу тебя, то отпустит. Думал - проведём пару дней вместе и я подуспокоюсь... А ты меня там на куски порвал... И как ты это делаешь? – он склонил голову набок, продолжая улыбаться нежно и как-то счастливо. – Тебе любой заслон нипочём, да? Как бы я не отбивался...

      Кротов не мог вымолвить ни слова. В голове вихрем носились какие-то идиотские мысли, например, что всё это ему сейчас снится. Или что измученная этой чёртовой любовью нервная система погружает его в галлюцинации. Всё было вроде очень чётким, но в то же время каким-то нереальным. Андрей закрыл ладонью глаза, поглаживая пальцами веки.

\- Мне кажется, я скоро умру, – продолжал он совсем тихо, будто сам себе. – Повсюду тебя вижу. Иногда по несколько дней не сплю, путаю дни недели. Руку себе прижёг специально, чтобы отвлечься. А тут всё равно болит.

      Андрей прижал одну ладонь к левой части груди и ухмыльнулся - тихо так, без всякого театрально пафоса, скорее стесняясь.

\- Ты ведь лучшее, что случилось в моей никчёмной жизни, Дим. Я и не думал, что такой как ты может полюбить такого как я. Не верил. Решил, что ты… просто из интереса, что быстро пройдёт. Страшно было даже надеяться, так страшно... А когда ты про Олега узнал и всё равно хотел меня... Ты такой красивый, Господи, Дима, ты даже не представляешь, какой ты красивый! От тебя аж глаза слепит иной раз. Я помню каждую твою чёрточку, каждую родинку в памяти лелею, перебираю... Сколько в тебе силы, смелости, жизни...

      Кротов тихо встал на четвереньки и медленно пополз к сидящему на полу Неволину. Тот его не видел, закрыв глаза ладонью, он продолжал говорить.

\- Я страшный эгоист. И понимаю, что не нужен тебе такой урод, как я, что я ужасно с тобой поступал, ужасно! Но я умоляю тебя, Дима... Возьми меня обратно!..

Кротов схватил в ладони его лицо, прижался губами к его рту. Тот дёрнулся от неожиданности, но тут же вцепился в Димину футболку. В нос ударил эвкалиптовый запах какой-то лечебной сосалки, Андрей был очень горячим, болезненно горячим. Дима целовал его жадно, будто брал одним платежом за все пропущенные месяцы.

\- Я твой со всеми потрохами... - бормотал он, понимая, что надо остановиться и отвести больного в кровать. - Всегда был и всегда буду... Я тебя так люблю, что если ты меня решишь бросить – лучше пристрели, я серьёзно тебе говорю...

      Его накрыло бесконечным, искрящимся, взрывающимся счастьем. Это был миг тотальной, неоспоримой Диминой победы. Не важно над чем: судьбой, тёмными силами, болью, горем – не важно. Сейчас он вобрал в себя всё счастье мира, разрываясь от осознания его бескрайности. Кротов поднялся, потянув Андрея за собой. Тот смотрел только на Диму, плохо соображая, что от него нужно, но заранее согласный на всё. Пока Кротов раскладывал диван, Андрей обнимал его сзади, практически навалившись на него всей тяжестью. То ли от температуры, то ли от стресса, он еле стоял на ногах. Дима уложил его, взбив подушку и накрыв одеялом. Деловито перечитав все наклейки на пузырьках с лекарствами на тумбочке, строго спросил:

\- Что и когда ты пил, вспоминай... Иди сюда, - он оттянул ворот Андреевой кофты, пытаясь воткнуть ему градусник подмышку.

\- Холодный, - заныл тот, но руку послушно поднял.

\- Когда запищит – позови, - наказал Кротов и поспешил на кухню, готовить горячий чай.

      Залечив Неволина до полуживого состояния и даже наклеив ему перцовый пластырь на грудь, Дима помылся и залез к Андрею на диван, прижимаясь крепко-крепко.

\- Заразишься, - шепнул ему тот, устраиваясь поудобнее.

\- Значит, вместе похоронят, - ответил Дима и клюнул Андрея в щёку.

      После признаний друг другу на полу коридора, они смущённо обходили эту тему стороной. Дима нарочито строго лечил Андрея, а тот капризничал и хныкал. В общем, два актёра погорелого театра. Сейчас, в темноте и тесноте, лёжа на узком диване, они оглаживались и отирались друг об друга, отпуская наконец все свои эмоции на волю. Дима просунул руку Андрею под шею и частично затащил его на себя, прижимая, как любимую игрушку. Баюкал любимого "пациента", покачивая из стороны в сторону.

      Почему сказки заканчиваются сразу после того, как любовники соединяются? Чтоб другие не завидовали, наверное. В полной эйфории, Дима подумал о том, что отныне Андрей будет абсолютной постоянной в его жизни. Для Кротова это было дороже всех сокровищ мира.

      Напичканный таблетками и залитый горячим клюквенным морсом, Андрей уснул у него на груди. Дима пребывал в блаженном состоянии между сном и счастливой дрёмой, поглаживая его то по волосам, то по спине. Он услышал, как щёлкнул дверной замок, и через минуту в дверном проёме показалась тёмная фигура, заглядывающая в комнату. Интриган Витя вернулся на место преступления, чтобы оценить плоды своих трудов. Из смущённо-сбивчивых объяснений Неволина, Кротов понял, что тот извёл друга своими стенаниями о разбитом сердце, а когда он ещё и взялся помирать от простуды, Витино терпение лопнуло. Убедившись в успешности своего манёвра, Виктор слинял из квартиры, звякнув похищенными телефонами и ключами о тумбочку в прихожей. Подумав о том, что чудеса в его жизни только начинаются, Дима потёрся носом о затылок своего самого любимого человека и заснул с детской улыбкой на лице.  


  


  


## Эпилог: Пока смерть не разлучит нас

  
      Дима вошёл в комнату в одних домашних штанах, вытирая мокрые волосы маленьким полотенцем. Нахмурив брови, недовольно посмотрел на изящного блондина, лежавшего на кровати поверх одеяла. Тот водил длинным пальцем по экрану планшета, безбожно щурясь.  
  
\- Андрей, а что это Бантик суетится возле миски?  
  
      Тот оторвал свои бледно-голубые глаза от планшета и сделал хитрую морду. Дима всплеснул руками.  
  
\- Ну, я же его кормил недавно! Он уже поперёк себя шире! Почему опять читаешь без очков? Вот же, лежат на тумбочке!  
  
      Хитрец закатил глаза и накрылся одеялом с головой, прогундев «дед ворчливый» из своего убежища. Дима сел на кровать, застёгивая часы на запястье, поджав губы. Из-под одеяла показалась рука и, скользя по простыне, потянулась к филейной части возмущавшегося. Добравшись до упругой задницы, начала её бессовестно оглаживать и пощипывать. Через секунду вслед за рукой появился её бесстыжий владелец, который набросился на хозяина искомой задницы, повиснув у него на спине, перекинув руки через плечи.  
  
\- М-м-м, Ди-и-има, - промурчал Андрей ему в ухо.  
  
      Димин член всегда исправно реагировал на это «м-м-м», ни разу не давая сбоев, став идеально послушной игрушкой в изящных руках любимого. Он поцеловал манипулятора в предплечье, приподнимая бёдра, чтобы стянуть с себя штаны.  
  
\- Конечно, «м-м-м», - согласился, оборачиваясь и заваливая того на спину, – но вчера соседка в коридоре увидела Бантика и уточнила: «Это у вас кто? Кот?».  
  
      Андрей засмеялся и с готовностью раздвинул ноги, прижимая Диму к себе.  
  
\- Он просто крупненький мальчик, - заступился он за полосатого, выцеловывая шею. – У него порода такая.  
  
      К первому году своей комфортной жизни, Бантик набрал семь килограммов. Когда по размеру он перегнал соседскую собаку, озадаченные владельцы решили позвать на консультацию Маринку, которая сразу, с порога, выкрикнула «Ой, Мейн-кун!» Как породистый котёнок оказался под лестницей подъезда, осталось загадкой. Так как габариты кота были воистину исполинские, хозяева не заметили, как раскормили питомца, превратив в пончика. Дима в который раз безрезультатно пытался посадить полосатого бегемота на щадящую диету, но Андрей исправно саботировал эти попытки. Рядом с Бантиком он превращался в бесхребетную тлю, кормившую его по первому требованию.  
  
\- М-м-м, Ди-и-има…  
  
      Андрей продолжал сводить его с ума своим ебливым голосом. Годы идут, а его власть над Димой не ослабевает. И тот железно знал, что не ослабеет никогда. Он обожал каждую морщинку Андрея, умилялся его ворчанию, растекался киселём, когда тот щурился на что-то, ища очки, или засыпал на диване с пультом от телевизора в руках. Влюбившись один раз и навсегда, он обожал своего Андрея так же сильно, как и в первый год их романа.  
  
\- Кого ты там назвал дедом ворчливым, - азартно уточнил, дёргая Андрея на себя, подхватив под коленями.  
  
      Через столько лет совместной жизни, Кротов знал физиологию любимого лучше его самого. Где больно, где приятно, где щекотно. Под Димиными руками, его тело пело, как идеально настроенный инструмент. Бывало, что они сутками не вылезали из постели, меняясь по нескольку раз. Кротов любил, когда Андрей сверху – тот мог довести его до обморока, но Неволин чаще предпочитал пассивную позицию, отдаваясь Диме каждый раз, как последний.  
  
\- Я хочу натрахаться с тобой, пока ты молодой, - жарко прошептал провокатор, сжимая Димин член в ладони. – Послезавтра ты разменяешь четвертый десяток... Будешь залезать на меня раз в месяц, и то, под виагрой.  
  
\- Не надейся! – без пяти минут юбиляр просунул руку между ними и погладил пальцами вожделенный вход. – В ближайшие лет пятьдесят работаем в усиленном режиме.  
  
      Иногда, в пылу бурных, но быстрых, ссор, Неволин спрашивал его, откуда он взялся на его, Андрееву, задницу. Дима всегда пожимал на это плечами:  
  
\- Течением прибило. К бортику бассейна.  



End file.
